My Boyfriend's A Celebrity
by Usami-Sensei
Summary: Naruto hates Famous people. He thinks they're shallow, arrogant, and stuck up but the one thing he doesn't understand is it isn't easy. Sasuke Uchiha constantly has to work his butt off everyday, even if he's not feeling good, but will Naruto make his life better by showing him the commoner world. 'I've never seen such low prices.'..."I've always wanted to try commoner style soup!"
1. Head Bleeding Love, Teme!

**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Songs used: Owl City & Carly rae jepsen 'GOOD TIME', Drake 'Best I Ever Had' Nicki Minaj 'Right through Me'**

**Pairings- SasuNaru & ItaDei ^0^ **

**OOC Sasuke!**

**A/N: I have good grammar but it's not the best so don't complain. If it really bothers you don't read, I'm trying my hardest to get better at it ^_^**

* * *

**Full Summary: **Naruto hates Famous people. He thinks their shallow, arrogant, and stuck up but the one thing he doesn't understand is it isn't easy. Sasuke Uchiha constantly has to work his ass off everyday even if he's not feeling good but will Naruto make his life better by showing him the commoner world. 'I've never seen such low prices!'..."I've always wanted to try commoner style soup!" I just noticed, "Look at that!" "You've never been on a farris wheel Sasuke?" "I've seen it on tv but never in person." even though he's a big pop star, "Come on we have to get on!" "Oi, Sasuke..wait!" "We have to hurry." He acts like a child.

**READ, REVIEW AND FOLLOW! WARNINGS. YAOI. LEMONS!**

* * *

_**'Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time'**_

A song played on the radio that morning.

"Sasuke-sama are you listening to me?" The fine man wearing a suit asked. He is a lean-built young man of average height, straight white hair with a light-blue tint to it, purple eyes and pointed teeth.

_**'Woke up on the right side of the bed, What's up with this Prince song inside my head?'**_

"Yes I always hear you Hozuki-san." The raven replied. The raven Sasuke Uchiha is fair-skinned, has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs cover his forehead.

"9:00am photo shoot, 11:30 home school home work, 1:00 rehearsal for Gakuen High, 3:00 recording studio for your new song, 5:00 Gakuen High signing, 9:00 Celebrity bust party which should end at 2 in the morning." The man held up a touch screen planner device reading it to the young Uchiha. Sasuke wasn't listening to a word he was saying. He was to busy listening to his Ipod with his head phones on while his feet were kicked up on the table in his room. He looked at Suigetsu with an annoyed expression. He knew he was probably telling him his day schedule.

_**'Good morning and good night, I wake up at twilight. It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try, It's always a good time.'**_

Suigetsu bent down and turned the radio off.

"Okay lets get a move on, get dressed." Suigetsu clapped his hands together.

_**…**_

Sasuke finished getting dressed within a few minutes and was now making his way down the steps.

He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a black shirt that brought out his fine toned muscles, and some dark blue Nike's on his feet. His house is the Uchiha Estate, he shares it with his older brother but his brother is almost never home cause he worked at Uchiha Corporation as the boss of course. Sasuke most of the time was left alone in the huge mansion.

'Haa…another busy day.' Sasuke sighed as we walked into the kitchen. Suigetsu already had his breakfast laid out on the table.

"Hozuki-san I told you I could fix my own breakfast." Sasuke walked to the table and sat down. He looked rather annoyed at his manager. Suigetsu just rolled his eyes at the young teen.

"You wouldn't have had enough time…now let's see what your schedule for tomorrow is." Sasuke looked up at the man standing over him. 'Are you kidding me, can I ever have a break?' Sasuke thought to himself as he poked at his food.

"AH! Tomorrow you have another photo shoot and a date with Sakura-san." Sasuke almost choked on his food before he spun around in his chair facing the man.

"Are you kidding me? I never agreed to that!" The taller man put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and bent down close to his face.

"Look I think this will be good for you...if you and Sakura-san got together the media would go crazy! Two of Japan's biggest stars…a couple and plus Sakura-san's dad is pretty important he can make miracles happen. You would be even richer than you are now." Suigetsu explained while waving his hands in gestures.

"I-I don't need anymore money. If anything I need a break especially away from Sakura…God she's so annoying just hearing her voice makes my ears bleed!" Sasuke turned back to his food and begin to eat.

"I'm not doing it." The raven flatly stated while stuffing his mouth.

"Come on sasuke-sama this could be big for you. Not that you're not big already..and besides Sakura-san is a nice girl." Suigetsu took a seat on the other side of the table, folding his hands under his chin as he explained everything to Sasuke.

"No, I won't do it." Sasuke got up and through his dish in the sink while Suigetsu freaked out, trying to persuade him. Suigetsu Hozuki was one man not to give up and could make Sasuke agree to anything he asked.

"Please Sasuke-sama for me PLEEEAAASSSEEE!" Sasuke glared at the man and rolled his eyes. That meant you could forget it.

"O-Okay how about you go on this date with Sakura-san and I make sure the next few days are free for you to do whatever you want." Sasuke stop and thought for a minute.

"The next five days!" Sasuke demanded.

"Four days!" Suigetsu replied.

"A week!" Sasuke could go on forever so Suigetsu just gave in.

"Fine, but just a week." Suigetsu sighed.

"Yeeesss!" Sasuke balled his fist and grinned. Inside he was screaming with joy, he could finally sleep in for a few days and do whatever he wanted.

"Come on its time to go we can't be late. The driver's been waiting for a while now." Suigetsu handed Sasuke his jacket.

"R-Right!" Sasuke grabbed his black leather jacket from the man and followed Suigetsu out the door.

* * *

_**~Konoha High~**_

"Did you hear there's going to be a big party for celebrities' tonight dude!" The brown hair teen explained to his friend as he leaned up against his locker.

"Yeah so?" The blond haired boy replied taking his books out of his locker, looked at his friend out the corner of his eye, curious as to what his friend would say.

"Well ask your dad to get us a pass so we can get in." Kiba looked at his blond friend with a determined expression on his face.

"No way!" The blond yelled back at the brown haired boy that was his so called _friend._ Yeah right more like a user.

"Aw, but Naruto your dad works for Ino Yamanaka right?"

"Yeah but still that's taking advantage of someone." The blond slammed his locker shut. 'Why do people care about celebrities anyway they're just the same as everyone else.'

"Please Naruto I'll die if I don't get to see the great Sakura Haruno." The brown hair boy had tears running down his eyes.

"Dude chill out! Why do you like that girl so much anyway?" Naruto looked at his brown haired friend.

"She's everything to me, my goddess her beautiful long pink hair, her pretty smile and those pearly white teeth and she has the most beautiful legs not a scratch on them." Kiba had hearts in his eyes holding his hands together.

"F-Fine I'll ask my dad." Naruto gave in and smiled at his dog like friend.

"Yeah! Thank you so much Naruto!" He gave Naruto a big friendly hug.

"Come on we have to get to home room." Naruto said as he and Kiba started walking down the noisy halls filled with teens. Deidara ran up behind Naruto and put his arm on the blond's shoulder.

"What's up Naru?" Naruto jumped a little when he felt Deidara's sudden contact.

"Oh Deidara..don't scare me like that." Naruto looked at the blond who was grinning like an idiot. 'Oh yeah, he defiantly wants something.'

"So you heard about the huge party tonight right? You know the one at-"

"Akane West right." Naruto finished.

"Yeah so I was wondering could you maybe get me a ticket babe?"

"D-Don't call me that idiot…and why should I?"

"Well only because we've been best friends since like kindergarten." The blond stated. Deidara was Naruto's best friend. His real best friend, he's been there with Naruto through the happy times and bad times and he doesn't just use Naruto like most people do.

"I guess I could get you a ticket." Naruto smiled at the long haired blond; Deidara gave Naruto a big hug and grinned.

"U-Um Dei your kind of choking me and don't you think you should go to class? You're a second year now you should take this year more seriously." Naruto was getting squeezed do death by Deidara and could barely talk.

"O-Oh right I almost forgot not that I really care if I'm late though." Deidara blushed and rubbed the back of his head. The truth is he had a big crush on Naruto since they were kids.

"Hey lets go Naruto we're going to be late." Kiba grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him towards the class room. Deidara just waved at Naruto until he was out of his sight.

* * *

Naruto and kiba finally reached the class room but it's not like the teacher was there though kakashi-sensei was never on time. Naruto and kiba walked into the classroom where all the student were talking and goofing off while waiting for the teacher. Naruto walked back to his seat while his browned haired friend went to his seat as well.

"G-Good morning Naruto-kun." Hinata waved at Naruto as he walked to his seat.

"Good morning to you too Hinata." Naruto grinned back and waved.

"Good morning Neji! How's your morning going?" Kiba asked as he took his seat next to Neji and Shino.

"Just like every other morning…troublesome." Neji replied, laying his head on his desk.

"Hey Naruto hurry and come sit." Sai gestured his hands while Naruto made his way to his seat. He never really liked Sai but recently he began to think of him as a friend. Naruto took his seat between Sai and Tenten. Soon the whole class began fill up with more teens.

"Sorry I'm late kitties." Kakashi came into the class room with a clip board in his hand.

"Good Morning Hatake-sensei." The whole class replied and kakashi walked over to his desk. He grabbed a piece of chalk and whistled a cheerful tune.

"Lets have fun this year kids!" Kakashi cooed as he wrote his name on the chalk board.

_**...**_

_**~At Lunch~**_

The lunch room was bustling with noisy teens waiting in line with their trays while chatting with their friends and of course some bullying others. Naruto walked to the table he and his friends sat at every year since middle school. He already had a lunch, his mom packed him a lunch everyday. She never gave him what he wanted though. Everyday he demanded ramen but his mom would always tell him it's not healthy to eat it everyday. Naruto sat down at the table and sighed. One by one his friends began taking their seats.

"Hey Naruto I'm sure you've heard about the-"

"Yes I heard about the party!" Naruto was getting really annoyed with everyone asking him favors every time something about a celebrity bash or concert was announced in the media.

"Let me guess you all want a pass." Naruto gave them all a glare. They all just smiled back at him with puppy dog eyes. Naruto always gave in, he just couldn't say no to people. 'Why am I so damn nice?' Naruto grunted.

"Okay I'll get you all one but just you guys and Deidara nobody else. So don't say anything to anyone else or I'll never help you guys again." Naruto stated.

"Right! Are lips are zipped!" They did the motion of zipping their lips with their hands.

"So did you hear Sasuke Uchiha is going to be there?" Tenten said looking at Naruto.

"Uhg…don't even mention that guy's name I hate him." Naruto ran his fingers though his blond strains.

"How can you _hate_ someone you don't even know Naruto?" Neji asked.

"Because that guy looks like he's some stuck up rich kid with a fake smile. He doesn't seem like he's real to me and how can you question me all you guys _like_ people you don't even know." Naruto replied in a bored tone. They all sulked knowing what the blond was saying was true.

"You might be right but everyone else doesn't seem to mind him." Shino said as he picked up his fork to eat his food.

"I just feel like he hides what he really feels even when I see him on TV."

"Ah! So you like watching him on TV." Tenten teased, moving her finger around in front of the blond's face.

"N-No, I just flip though the channels and Gakuen High just happens to be on." Naruto blushed slightly as he tried to make up a good lie.

"Naruto we all know you're a fan of that show don't act like you hate it." Rock lee swirled his fork around in front of Naruto's face.

"W-well I wouldn't call myself a fan bushy brows." Naruto moved over as he saw Deidara heading his way, he knew Deidara would want to sit right next to him. Deidara reached his destination and sat down next to Naruto.

"The one celeb I know Naruto loves is Sasori." Sai stated while munching down happily. Naruto blushed a deep red and puffed out his cheeks. Yup Sasori was the one that made Naruto realize he liked boys. Sasori was the star of Naruto's favorite rock band and he was hot too.

"Oh shut up!" Naruto spat out.

"Hey Naru!" Deidara smiled and he sat his tray down on the table. Naruto look in his bento and saw nothing but healthy stuff. He made an eww face at his lunch.

"What do you have Deidara?" Naruto asked, scanning his friend's tray with his ocean blue eyes.

"Um lets see white rice, miso, and pickled plums. Oh and a cup of ramen!" Deidara grinned in Naruto's face and that said blond pouted.

"What do you have?" Deidara asked looking in Naruto's bento.

"Sashimi, rice balls and takoyaki." Naruto and Deidara both grinned at each other.

"SWITCH!" They shouted. Naruto and Deidara always swapped lunches with each other when they had something they didn't like.

* * *

_**~After school when Naruto got home~**_

_**…**_

"I'm home!" Naruto kicked off his shoes and walked into the living room. Minato came down the steps, smiling at his son.

"Oh dad about that party thing that's tonight-" Naruto was cut off as his dad handed him passes for him and all his friends.

Naruto's dad was pretty use to this, he knew when something came up Naruto would ask for tickets or passes.

"Just make sure your friends behave themselves." Minato ruffled Naruto's hair and Naruto smiled.

"So how was school?"

"Besides everyone asking me for those passes it was fine. Gym was okay too except for one thing, in gym I was wearing my shorts and some guys pinched my butt dad!" Naruto was really angry; this happened to him a lot. The guys would tease him about looking girly and would sexually harass him almost everyday.

"Haha..really..I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh but you really do take after your mother." His father replied taking an apple out the fridge and cutting into slices for Naruto.

"I know but I can't beat them up or I'll get into trouble." Naruto pouted.

"Why don't you just ask Deidara to protect from those perverts?" Minato passed Naruto his sliced apple.

"W-Well I don't want Dei to help me all the time when I'm in trouble."

"I guess you're right he's always protected since you two were kids." Minato walked over to the trash can and stepped on the peddle that opened it, he grabbed the bag and opened the back door.

"Make sure your homework is done before you go." Minato walked outside into the backyard and Naruto walked up the steps.

"I will!" Naruto shouted back. 'I'll take a quick nap as well. I'm pretty tired.' Naruto yawned while walking down the hallway.

* * *

_**…**_

_**BEEP…BEEP…BEEP!**_

Naruto's alarm clock woke him up from his sleep. Naruto reached his hand over and hit his alarm clock, he yawned and blinked a few timed before reading the time on the clock. Naruto's room was normal size. He had a normal sized bed, a normal sized closet, his own bathroom and a flat screen tv. His walls were plastered with posters of his favorite band Akatsuki as well.

"Oh my God, Its eight thirty! I need to hurry and have a shower then meet up with everyone!" Naruto jumped out of bed and layed his clothes out on the bed before he ran into the bathroom.

* * *

_**~15 Minutes Later~**_

_**...**_

Naruto wore a pair of dark blue skinny leg jeans, black t-shirt with a black biker jacket over it. His hair was spiky but not it's usual spiky because he brushed it.

"Yosh! All ready hehe." Naruto checked himself one more time before running out of his room.

Naruto ran down the steps and into the kitchen to grab an orange to eat on the way.

"Oh my honey you look adorable aw let me take a picture." His mother awed as she was making dinner. She then walked over to Naruto and pinched his cheeks, making them red.

"M-Mom stop I don't have time for a picture I have to be somewhere." Kushina pouted and backed away to continue cooking.

"Hey Naruto! Wow look at you all pop star looking." Naruto's father walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Thanks dad but do you think-" Naruto was cut off as his dad passed him the keys to his car.

"Thanks dad I promise to get it back safely, me as well!" Naruto ran through the front and closed it.

**...**

"Sasuke-sama we're pulling up." Suigetsu tapped Sasuke who had fell asleep though the whole ride.

"Uh..I hate this part of the night." The limo pulled up in front of the Akane West building. It was a club for celebrities only. As the limo pulled up Sasuke could see teen fans out way pass curfew behind ropes and the security held them back. The crowd was screaming wildly at other celebrities, trying to grip and grab anything they could. Sasuke put his shades on to get ready for all the flashes from the cameras. The driver got out the limo after it parked and opened the door for Sasuke.

_**'You know a lot of girls be thinkin' my songs are about them, This is not to get confused, this one's for you.'**_

The song was blasting throughout the club. It was so loud it could be heard from the outside. Sasuke got out the limo and suddenly,

"OMG it's Sasuke Uchiha!" One fangirl yelled. Next thing you know there was a whole crowd of fans were trying to kidnapped the Uchiha and make him their sex slave, well that's what some wanted to do. Sasuke had two body guards guarding him as he stood in front of the limo door.

"I'll send the limo for you when the clock hits two Sasuke-sama." Suigetsu said. Sasuke nodded and the driver closed the limo door. There were Paparazzi everywhere which made the raven irritated but that came with the territory. Sasuke was wearing a pair designer jeans, a blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Over top of the shirt he wore a black fall coat with light brown fur around the hood part; he also wore a pair of black cuffed timberland boots.

Sasuke sighed and walked onto the red carpet that was outside of the club down the middle of the ropes that held fans back.

"Sasuke-sama could we please take some quick pictures of you?" A lady with a camera asked. A whole bunch of reporters flooded him taking pictures and asking questions.

_**'I say you the fucking best, you the fucking best, You the fucking best, you the fucking best, You the best I ever had, best I ever had, Best I ever had, best I ever had, I say you the fucking..'**_

Sasuke posed for the cameras and smiled. All his fans just screamed having nose bleeds everywhere. Sasuke shook some lucky peoples hands and signed pictures.

"Okay I really have to go now." He left the his fans and the Paparazzi and ran into the club trying to get away from all the flashes. Some girls still tried to jump the rope but Sasuke's body guards caught them. As Sasuke got inside everyone greeted him.

"Sasuke-kun I'm so glad you made it." Sakura threw her arms around sasuke's neck and smiled.

"Er..Sakura it's so nice to see you." Sasuke did his fake excited voice which everyone bought.

"Come on." Sakura dragged Sasuke by his hand to the hottest band in Japan Akatsuki.

"Guys this is my friend but soon to be boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha. I'm sure everyone knows him haha!" Sakura giggled and Sasuke who was about to puke gagged. 'Did she say soon to be boyfriend? Ugh, just the thought!'

"It's nice to finally meet you in person Sasuke I love your work." Sasori stood up and shook Sasuke's hand.

"Un..yeah thanks." Sasuke wasn't really paying attention because he was trying to find Ino in the crowd.

"Um Sasuke-kun is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"No nothing at all." Sasuke continued to search. 'Ah! Right there' He then ran over to Ino.

"Oh Sasuke you're here that's great." Ino looked at the raven haired boy excitingly.

"Could you get rid of her for me." Sasuke pointed his thumb back in Sakura's direction.

"SASUKE-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU!" The raven could hear Sakura's voice in the crowd which sent chills down his spine.

"I got you I'll get rid of her." Sasuke then ran off in another direction.

* * *

Naruto and his friends walked through the club disoriented for a while because of all the flashing lights.

"OMG now I have to find Sasuke!" The red head walked off to search for the super star. Tenten was to busy squealing over the Akatsuki that she spotted in the V.I.P section. Neji had to follow her to make sure she didn't do something stupid like steal a lock of hair.

"Oh my God, I love you!" Tenten had stars in her eyes as she approached them.

"Oi how'd you get in here, security!" Pein called for his body guards.

"No, no it's fine. See!" Tenten and Neji showed the group their passes and Pein sighed.

"Oh okay!" Sasori grinned at them.

* * *

Naruto noticed everyone had run off on their own and he was all alone. "Yeah leave your friend who was nice enough to bring you here." Naruto sighed and leaned against the wall. Deidara tapped the shorter blond on the shoulder and stood next to him.

"Hey Dei! Why are you still around? Didn't you want to go find your favorite celebrities or something?" Naruto pouted.

"Well I have a blonde to look after." Deidara ran his fingers though naruto's hair.

_**'You see right through me how do you do that shit, How do you.' **_

A song started playing and everyone began flooding the dance floor.

"Thanks Dei for not leaving me alone." Naruto smiled and leaned on Deidara's arm.

"You cute tonight but don't you always hehe." Deidara grinned and Naruto blushed, looking away from his best friend.

_**'You let me win, you let me ride, you let me rock, you let me slide and when they looking, you let me hide, defend my honor, protect my pride, The good advice, I always hated but looking back, it made me greater, you always told me, forget the haters just get my money..'**_

"You know it's okay if you go off on your own." Naruto stood up straight and smiled at deidara.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah go, its okay. Have fun." The blond shooed him away.

_**'Know when I'm lying, know when I'm crying, It's like you got it, down to a science, why am I trying, Know you ain't buying, I try to fight it, back with defiance, you make me laugh, you make me hoarse from yelling at you, and getting at you, picking up dishes, throwing em at you, why are you speaking when no one asked you..'**_

"Okay you have fun too though." Deidara gave Naruto a thumb's up and ran off into the crowd. 'Haa…what to do now?' Naruto walked through the building to get to the back door.

* * *

_**~5 Hours Later~**_

"Sasuke-kun over here!" The red haired girl yelled followed by the pink haired girl.

"Hey back off he's mine." Sakura rolled her eyes at Karin.

"Well your name's not written on him." Karin tried to push through the crowd of people. Both of them soon ended up losing the raven in the crowd. 'Please give me a break.' Sasuke made his way to the back of the club.

* * *

Naruto leaned up against the brick wall in the back alley; he kicked a few rocks and puffed out his cheeks because he was so bored.

"I should tell everyone that we're leaving-URGH!" Naruto reached for the door and suddenly, **SMACK!**

The door flew open and smacked him in his cute face. "Ow what the hell!" Naruto held his face in pain.

"Leave me alone already!" Naruto looked up and realized it was Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke looked down at Naruto who was glaring at him. Naruto walked up to the raven and was about to yell.

"You-Uhm!" Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth and the blond felt his anger building up.

"D-Don't scream, I'll sign anything you want." Sasuke had a worried look on his face.

"Uhmn-!" Naruto pulled Sasuke's hand off his mouth.

"Who would scream over you teme!" Sasuke looked at Naruto. No one has ever dared to talk to him like that. Sasuke looked blond up and down and smirked. 'Wow he's hot…wait did he just call me teme?'

"How dare you talk to me like that." Sasuke got in the cute blond's face.

"Teme you could at least apologize." Naruto growled back at Sasuke.

"Hnmp..why would I apologize." Sasuke walked closer to Naruto.

"You hit me with the door baka!" Naruto rubbed the top of his head. 'Ow getting hit with a metal door does not feel good.' Naruto started to feel dizzy.

"Oh God! You're bleeding a lot." Sasuke panicked. Naruto was about to fall forward but the raven caught him in his arms.

"Well whose fault do you think that is?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Ah! It's bleeding pretty bad lets go get it treated." Sasuke tried to pick Naruto up in his arms.

"Get off me I don't need your help Urgh!" Naruto was too hurt to fight back.

"I don't think you really have a choice." Sasuke picked the blond up and took him to the limo that was waiting for him. He waited for the driver to open the door and soon got inside with Naruto in his arms.

* * *

_**~The Uchiha Estate~**_

"Come on don't worry the house wont bite." Sauske helped Naruto up the steps and into his living room.

"Woah this is you house? its huge!" Naruto looked around and saw a crystal coffee table in front of the couch, a flat screen TV that was nailed to the wall and diamond chandelier that hung from the ceiling.

"I'll go get the first aid kit." Sasuke ran upstairs and into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. Naruto was left alone down stairs so he decided to explore a few things, he picked up the remote.

"I wonder what this does." Naruto pushed a button on the remote that dims the lights, another button pushed a Guitar Hero Tv and game system out of the wall. Another button made romantic music turn on and the last one that made a secret room reveal it's self.

'Oh crap how do I put everything back?!' He pushed a whole bunch of buttons but that only made things worse.

"Oh boy..what do you think your doing down here?" Sasuke pick up a remote that put everything back in its place.

"U-Um I'm sorry I was just trying to turn on the TV." Naruto blushed slightly looking at Sasuke.

"Pfft!" Sasuke covered his mouth and Naruto glared at the teen.

"What's so funny?" Naruto balled his fists. "Nothing." Sasuke walked over to the blond.

"Here sit still." Sasuke sat down on the coffee table and face Naruto who was sitting on the couch. Sasuke's slender fingers pushed the spray button and the cool contents went onto Naruto's wound. Sasuke took out a peace of gauze and place it over the bruise. 'Wah! What a beauty..his eyes are so beautiful!' Sasuke was lost for words while he staring into the blond's eyes.

"Hurry up dude!" Uchiha came back to earth and cocked his eyebrow.

"Dude?" Sasuke looked at the blond curiously. "Yeah dude." Naruto repeated; Sasuke sighed and put a band aid over the gauze on Naruto's forehead.

"Now..how about you tell me your name." Sasuke said closing the kit up.

"Why don't you tell me your name first?" Naruto crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at the raven.

"Well I'm pretty sure you know my name." Sasuke smirked and Naruto had an annoyed expression plastered on his face. 'Stuck up as I thought.'

"Well then I won't tell you mine." Naruto turned his face away from Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"W-Wait what time is it?!" Naruto started to panic. Sasuke looked at the watch on his wrist and yawned.

"It's four thirty why?" Naruto jumped up off the couch.

"Oh no my dad's car!"

"Okay don't worry calm down." Sasuke tried to calm the blond.

"This is all your fault Uchiha if you hadn't hit me with that door."

"Don't worry I'll take care of it." Sasuke felt around in his pocket for his cell phone. He then dialed a number on his phone after he pulled it out.

"Yeah can you take care of Namakaze-san's car and give him the message that his son is with me." Sasuke stated in a seriously tone.

"Right away sir." A mono voice came from the phone. Sasuke shut his cell phone and smirked at Naruto.

"See all taken care of." Sasuke got up and smiled at the shorter teen.

"Y-You know my dad?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I do anyway you should probably sleep here until later." Sasuke stated while stretching his arms up high.

"Why!" Naruto shouted.

"Well I can't exactly let you leave my house with that big cut on your head. It would ruin my reputation. If the Paparazzi were to snap a picture of you they would make up a crazy story."

"Like I give a shit!" Naruto walked towards the door and tried to leave but Sasuke grabbed his wrist.

"Or I could always ask security to put the front gates on lock down." Sasuke glared at Naruto and the blond gulped.

"F-Fine where do I sleep..wait first I would like bath." Naruto walked over to the couch and sat down.

"The shower is in my room." Sasuke pointed his finger upstairs.

"Well this is your house show me the way to your room." Naruto pushed pass Sasuke and walked up the stairs.

'A feisty one huh…I like him.' Sasuke smirked while looking at the blond as he followed him up the steps.

* * *

Sasuke opened his room door and Naruto eyes almost popped out of his head. Sasuke's room was way bigger than his. He had a high definition flat screen TV, two giant stereos, one huge dresser, a king size bed with silver bed frames that lifted it off the floor and painted white walls. Not to mention a big closet. He also had at least 4 Ipods laying around, 5 laptops and 6 game systems completed with a crystal chandelier like the one down stairs.

"The shower is in here." Naruto walked over to the bathroom door and stared at the inside from the door.

"What's wrong?" Naruto was totally hypnotized by the beautiful bathroom before him.

"Hey Dobe are you going in?" Naruto snapped out of it and walked in after before slamming the door in Sasuke's face.

"He's so rude I would have at least expected him to scream over me like most fans do." Sasuke said to himself as he sat on his bed.

* * *

Naruto returned from his shower fifteen minutes later and saw the raven passed out on the bed. 'Wow he must have worked hard. There are bags under his eyes.' Naruto sat down on the bed beside the teen and sighed. 'This teme never told me where I could sleep.' Naruto sulked because now he would have to sleep with the raven.

* * *

_**{10:00am}**_

"Ahem!" Suigetsu coughed after he entered Sasuke's room. Naruto began to wake up. He tried to move around but something was squeezing him hard. Naruto opened his eyes only to Sasuke half naked with his arms wrapped around him.

"Hey what the hell teme?!" Sasuke awoke because the blond was being so loud.

"Oh, hello beautiful." Sasuke stretched his arms and smiled at Naruto.

"Where are your clothes and why are you so close to me?!" Naruto blushed slightly while screaming at Sasuke.

"You were so cute when you were sleeping I just had to hold you." Sasuke smirked at Naruto. Sasuke's hair was all messy and he had no shirt on. Naruto could see Sasuke's perfect muscles and 6 pack.

"Ahem, Sasuke-sama its time for work." Suigetsu tried to break the awkward scene he was looking at with a fake cough.

"Right, just give me a few minutes." Naruto watched as Sasuke got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Suigetsu stared at Naruto. 'Whoa hot blond.' Was the only thing Suigetsu thought.

"What are you looking at!" Naruto got out of bed and put his clothes on. He wore what he had yesterday of course and Suigetsu watched as Naruto put on his clothes. Naruto's pants hugged his delicious tight looking ass perfectly.

"Move it shark boy!" Naruto pushed passed Suigetsu and ran down stairs. Sasuke soon followed after he was cleaned up.

"Hey Naruto wait a minute." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand before he opened the door.

"Let me drive you home oh and you forgot your jacket." Sasuke handed Naruto his jacket.

"T-Thank you…teme." Naruto grabbed his jacket and followed Sasuke to the limo. Suigetsu soon got in as well.

* * *

After about 20 minutes the limo pulled up to Naruto's house. "Bye thanks for the ride." Naruto opened the limo door before the driver even got around the limo. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist.

"Wait don't I get a good bye kiss?" Sasuke smirked and Naruto blushed after hearing Sasuke's words.

"N-No you don't!" Naruto slammed the limo door and ran up the steps to his house. Sasuke looked beside him and saw Naruto's jacket. 'Hmnp..a perfect excuse to see him again.' Sasuke smirked evilly.

"Okay Sasuke-sama we need to get to your photo shoot asap." Suigetsu looked at his cell to see the time.

"Okay but lets get breakfast first." Suigetsu nodded in agreement and the limo drove off.

* * *

Naruto walked into his house and smelled breakfast cooking. 'Ah I'm starving.' Naruto's nose lead him into the kitchen as he drooled.

"Naruto! Oh I was so worried about you." Naruto snapped out of his daze when Deidara hugged him.

"I'm fine Dei chill out." Naruto hugged Deidara back.

"Eh! What happened to you head." Deidara ran his finger over Naruto's bandage.

"Ow! Nothing I just hit my head." Naruto rubbed his head where it hurt.

"Deidara-kun I told you Naruto was at Sasuke-kun's house." Kushina came over and gave Naruto a hug.

"Where's dad?" Naruto looked around the kitchen.

"He's at work dear." Kushina smiled at Naruto and put his plate on the table.

"Ah! Thanks mom." Naruto sat down at the table and started devouring his food.

"W-wait you mean the great super star Sasuke Uchiha." Deidara snapped out of his daze and sat next to Naruto.

"Yeah he let me stay at his house because he accidently hit me with the door at the club last night. He took me to his place to get it treated." Naruto manage to get his words out between eating.

"Why are you so calm about it you just slept at a celebrity's house!"

"Would you stop with that, he's famous I know what's the big deal?" Naruto drunk down his orange juice and put his dishes in the sink.

"Deidara-kun did you go to school today?" Kushina asked as she ate some grapes out the fridge.

"N-No I was too busy worrying about Naruto."

"Does your mother know?" Deidara grinned. Meaning _no she does not know._

"Haa..okay well you two can either decide to go to school or stay here. I need to get ready for work." Kushina walked up the steps and closed the bathroom door.

"So are we going or what?" Deidara put his arms on Naruto's shoulders.

"Yeah I guess so." Naruto went upstairs and changed into his uniform. Soon he and Deidara left out the door to walk to school.

_**...**_

**_~To be continued…~_**

* * *

_**Review & Follow!**_


	2. My First Kiss and HICKEY?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto!**_

_**A/N: Anyway enjoy I'm glad everyone liked the first chapter! REVIEW & FOLLOW!**_

* * *

"Thanks that's good Sasuke-sama. Look a little more to the right!" Sasuke was now at his photo shoot and he tired none the less. He was wearing a pair of black jean pants with a pair of black chucks on his feet. He had chains hanging from the pockets of the pants and he wore a black v neck t-shirt with a leather jacket over top. The leather jacket also had chains hanging from the pockets, the left side of his hair was slicked back while the other side of his hair was combed to the front covering the right side of his face.

_**CLICK, FLASH!...FLASH!**_

"Yeah, give me more of the dangerous look!" The women behind the camera directed and Sasuke obeyed. Sasuke was posing with a really pretty girl who was dressed up as a school girl. She had shoulder length hair and light make up on. She wore a short white uniform skirt and a short sleeve uniform shirt with a blue sweater vest over top, she also had on a pair of glasses. The theme of the shoot was Rebel and Goody two-shoes, opposites attract. A lady then ran onto the set and hook the chain around the Uchiha's neck.

"Okay now look controlling!" The women instructed, looking at the girl Sasuke was with.

"O-Okay." The girl was a little shy but Sasuke liked working with her because she wasn't like the other girls that were all over him. The girl grip the chain while Sasuke sat on top of desk with a very pissed off look on his face. The girl had a stern look in her eyes as her and raven glared at each other.

"Switch now!" Sasuke got up off the desk and the girl back up against the wall.

"Just look natural and give me that sexy look, Sasuke act very aggressive." The lady snapped her fingers and Sasuke got closer to the girl.

"Don't let go of the chain, Yumi." The girl nodded and held onto the chain, gripping it tight in her fist.

"Yeah that's it." Sasuke placed the girl's arms above her head and held both of her hands together with his hand.

"Look scared Yumi." The girl nodded and actually looked frightened while Sasuke had a smirk plastered on his face. 'I just want to see my blond.' Sasuke sighed as they continued with the shoot.

* * *

_**~Konoha High School~**_

_**…**_

The gym was bustling with teens laughing and playing around, you could hear sneakers skeet across the gym's shining wood floors. Naruto and Deidara had gym class together that day so that meant Deidara could protect him from all the perverts that messed with him.

"Now kids gather around!" Gai-sensei shouted. Everyone came running in his direction ready to be given their gym activity.

"Now we're going to play a youthful game of dodge ball."

"Aww man!" The girls especially hated playing it with the boys because they were always so rough and always aimed for the face.

"Okay get in positions kids." Gai-sensei picked out two teams and gave each one and everyone of the teens balls to throw.

"Ready!...Start!" Gai sensei blew on his whistle and both teams started throwing balls at each other. Luckily Deidara and Naruto were on the same team because Deidara had a badass throwing arm.

"Dude don't just stand there!" Naruto realized all he was just standing in the center of the gym. 'Uh…dodge ball. I hate it but I can't just stand here.' Naruto picked up a ball and looked around confusingly. 'Okay who do I throw it at?' Naruto never really learned how to play dodge ball usually he just stood there until he got hit.

"Erh!..There I threw it." Naruto threw the ball at Kiba and it smacked the other teen in the face.

"Baka! You're not supposed to throw it at your team mates!" Kiba glared at the blond.

"O-Oh..sorry." Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Give him a break he doesn't really know how to play." Deidara said as he pelted the other teams with dodge balls.

"What! You don't know how to play dodge ball?" Kiba yelled as he fended for his other comrades.

"What?!" Everyone looked at the blond shockingly and soon decided they would all aim for the clueless blond.

"Oh no, this is not good." Naruto backed up to get away from all the stares.

"Now now guys lets just think about this." Naruto waved his hands in surrender as he backed away.

"So I hear you can't play dodge ball Uzumaki." A boy with black hair from the opposite team said with an evil tone in his voice. He had a wicked smile on his face as well. They all began throwing their dodge balls at Naruto and the blond panicked, he dodged the first couple of dodge balls but then someone thought hey why not aim for the face. Naruto saw the ball coming and closed his eyes, waiting to feel the impact.

"No you don't!" Deidara caught the ball before it hit his best friend in the face.

"Thanks Dei." Naruto thanked Deidara and got behind him.

"No problem." Deidara smirked and protected the blond from all the dodge balls that came his way. The rest of their team just focused on the opposite team. The girls.

"Ah! Ow Kiba why'd you do that." Tenten yelled at Kiba who hit her on the leg with a ball.

"Sorry but I can't hold back just because we're friends." That said boy replied.

"Really then I guess I can't hold back either." Neji glared at Kiba as he got ready for his attack.

"Yeah you tell him Neji!" Tenten got behind Neji as he defended her.

"Well then…this means war." Kiba and Neji attacked each other with dodge balls, using full force while Deidara protected Naruto. He actually happened to get most of the other team out.

"Wow Dei you're really good!" Naruto grinned and Deidara blushed slightly.

"I only do my best." After about ten minutes of teens pelting each other with dodge balls the game was over.

"Okay youths hit the showers!" Gai walked out of the gym with his clip board in his hand.

* * *

_**~In The Boys Locker Room~**_

"Whoo! looking good Naruto." A boy whistled as the blond was changing from out of his sweaty gym clothes.

"Shut it!" Naruto blushed and shoved his gym clothes into his locker before he slammed it shut.

"I'd sure like a piece of that ass hehe!" Another boy said. Naruto turned on his heels and gave that person the finger. Naruto walked into the shower room with a towel wrapped around his waist, leaving some boys sulking because they really wanted to see his body. Deidara ran into the shower room soon after the blond.

"Naruto sorry I'm late I needed a drink of water." Deidara panted and walked into a shower stall.

"That's okay." Naruto put his body under the shower water. The water dripped down the blond's slender body and his blue eyes shimmered like jewels as steam filled the shower room, his beautiful blond hair stuck to his forehead. He ran his fingers through his silky wet hair and shook his head a few times, trying to get all the water out. Naruto was so hot even the straight guys looked at him and felt like they could get a hard on.

Deidara unconsciously licked his lips while watching his best friend shower. Naruto scrubbed shampoo all in his hair and hummed a cheerful little tune as he did so. "Huun, humm-" He then noticed everyone staring at him.

"What are you guys looking at?" Naruto gave them all glares and they quickly turned their faces away from the beauty but Naruto didn't notice his best friend Deidara was staring as well.

"Can you believe them those pervs?" Naruto looked at his best friend disbelievingly.

"D-Dei you okay, your face is red?" Naruto pointed out. Deidara threw some water on his face and grinned.

"Yeah I'm good." Deidara replied before he started washing his hair.

"Oh okay." Naruto turned back to his business and began washing his body. 'At least they can't see my lower half those perverts.' Naruto's shower stall had short walls on each side of him and a door in the back of him.

* * *

_**~ After School~**_

_**…**_

Naruto was totally exhausted from his day and couldn't wait to flop down in front of the tv. "Haa..finally I can go home." Naruto put his books in his locker and walk to the station where his outside shoes were.

"What's up Naru!" Deidara pounced on Naruto's shoulders, grinning like usual.

"What's up is I'm tired." Naruto threw his book bag over his shoulder and headed for the door.

"So can I stay over at your house tonight?" Deidara stretched his arms while waiting for a response from the blond.

"Yeah I guess." Naruto walked slouched over as he pushed the school doors open. He and Deidara walked out into the park lot and noticed a lot of commotion.

"What's going on over there?" Deidara pointed at a whole group of people surrounding a huge limo.

"Haa, I have no idea." Naruto yawned as he and Deidara walked through the parking lot.

"Oi! Naruto!" Naruto knew that voice it belonged to that bastard Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto straighten up and faced the direction of the voice.

"Oh shit! Why is he here?" Naruto shirked and hid behind Deidara.

"Isn't that Sasuke Uchiha?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah but why the hell is he here?" Naruto looked over Deidara's shoulder. He saw a bunch of teens surrounding Sasuke and screaming. Naruto gulped and walked away from Deidara.

"Alright movie it, coming through!" He pushed through the crowd only to meet the face of that said raven.

"W-Wait up Naruto!" Deidara pushed through the teens and panted after he made it through the screaming crowd.

"Teme what are you doing here?" Naruto gripped Sasuke's collar.

"Hey babe! I bought something for you." Sasuke handed Naruto his jacket and everyone got quite. They were shocked that the blond knew Sasuke Uchiha and the fact that the raven called him babe. The fangirls looked like they were about to beat the living shit out of Naruto. The boys wanted to know the relationship between Sasuke and Naruto as well.

"Did you come here just for this?" Naruto asked bluntly and Sasuke smiled.

"Naruto introduce us." Deidara was grinning like an idiot; he was sort of a fan of Sasuke Uchiha.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha I'm sure you know that and Sasuke this is my friend Deidara, there you've met now leave." Naruto tried to pushed the raven back to his limo.

"Hey how does Uzumaki know Sasuke Uchiha!" One fangirl asked looking at the rest of the fangirls.

"Yeah Uzumaki you've got some explaining to do." All the girls glared at Naruto and cracked their fists. There were also some fanboys ready to beat the crap out of Naruto as well.

"Everybody calm down! The truth is I have no idea who this guy is!" The whole crowd had dumb founded looks on their faces. Naruto's forehead formed a sweat drop. 'Oh great way to lie Naruto, nobody's buying it.'

"Anyway," Sasuke changed the subject. "Next time you sleep in my bed could you make it up before you leave?" Everyone's heads shot up hearing Sasuke's words.

"You slept with him!" The crowd was going crazy now. Deidara had a shocked look on his face not to mention that jealous streak was surfacing.

"No it's not like t-Uhm!" Naruto tried to explain but Sasuke covered his mouth. 'What the hell is this teme doing?" Everyone got quite when they after seeing the raven's actions.

"Now listen everyone, Naruto is very special to me so if any harm comes to him there will be serious consequences." Eveyone nodded their heads and promised not to hurt Naruto.

"Since everything here is taken care of we will take our leave." Sasuke waved.

'We? What the hell I'm going home.' Sasuke still had his hand on Naruto's mouth so Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and yanked it off his mouth. Naruto was fuming mad now, "Teme-?!" Sasuke picked him up like a sack of potatoes and threw him into the limo. Deidara could feel his heart breaking as he watched the limo pulled off.

_**…**_

"What the hell teme! why'd you do that?" Naruto shouted at Sasuke as the limo turned onto the express way.

"Well it looked like they could do great harm to you. So I protected you." Sasuke replied with a clueless face, he didn't understand why the blond was so angry with him.

"No you just made my life a living hell Ugh!" Naruto grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled at them out of frustration.

"You could at least thank me." Naruto glared at Sasuke and gripped his shirt collar.

"Really a thank you is that what you want okay, thank you for making my life worse than it already was." Naruto sarcastically thanked Sasuke. 'I despise all of them so much…these damn famous people!'

"You're rankling the threads, so could you please let go?" Sasuke gritted through his teeth.

'UUGH! No calm down Naruto don't hit him just breathe…yeah breathe.' Naruto let go and leaned up against the door.

"W-Wait where are we going, wait why am I even in the car with you?!" Naruto suddenly realized he'd left Deidara behind.

"We're going on a date."

"What a date oh you have got to be kidding me?" Naruto cocked his is eye brow.

"Well actually it's my date." Sasuke rubbed his temples as he thought about Sakura. 'I have to see Sakura today, this sucks so much.' Naruto stared at the Uchiha who suddenly looked stressed. 'What does he mean his date?'

_**...**_

The limo pulled up to a beautiful restaurant and Sasuke could already see reporters with their cameras ready to jump him.

"Here put this hoody on." Sasuke tossed Naruto a grey hoody.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Naruto looked at the jacket with a confused expression on his face.

"If you want your face on every newspaper and magazine in the country then is suggest you put it on." Sasuke stated.

"Haa, I get it." Naruto sighed and put the jacket on before he followed behind Sasuke and stepped out of the limo. As soon as Sasuke closed the limo door behind him camera flashes went off. Sasuke's body guards were already waiting at the restaurant and came to his side as soon they saw him. Naruto easily snuck pass the reporters and got inside the restaurant. Naruto turned and saw Sasuke getting ambushed by reporters and Paparazzi.

'I feel bad for him.' Guilt filled the blond's heart as he watched Sasuke. 'What am I worrying about him for he's the one who dragged me here hmnp." Naruto looked around in the restaurant and hearts filled his blue orbs. 'Talk about a big, could they be anymore over the top.' Naruto shrugged while he walked through the restaurant.

The restaurant had waxed marble floors, a gold and silver crystal chandelier, Tables covered with red cloths and little baskets on top with little packs of sugars and all that stuff in it. Naruto looked over and saw pink hair but he couldn't see the face of who it belong to because the person's back was facing him. 'I know that pink hair…Ayame from Gakuen High has that hair color.' Naruto walked over to the table and in front of the lady.

"Oh my god you're her…Ayame-chan from Gakuen high!" Naruto had stars in his eyes as he smiled at Sakura Haruno.

"U-Um yeah…who are you?" Sakura looked had a confused look on her face as she stared at the blonde standing before her.

"Oh, let me guess you're a fan." Sakura frowned her face at while looking at the blond.

"Well I wouldn't call myself a fan exactly." Naruto scratched his cheek and blushed slightly.

"Look kid I don't know how you got in here but this restaurant is for high class people only and by that I mean famous people." Sakura flipped some of her hair out of the face and turned away from Naruto. 'Ew..talk about a ugly personality.'

"Look lady you don't have to talk down to people like that." Naruto glared at Sakura.

"Oh shut up and get out of here, shouldn't you be home doing home work or something?"

"HA! Well shouldn't you be..in the u-ugly club or something?" Naruto had no come back at all but still tried to sound mean.

"Bravo loser." Sakura clapped her hands and Naruto tsked.

"Well at least I'm not a bitch!" Everyone in the restaurant turned and looked at the scene with a shocked expression plastering face. (*o*)

"What did you just call me?" Sakura stood up and glared at Naruto.

"I said you're a bitch what are you deaf." Naruto smirked at the angry pink haired girl.

"Well you know what you need young man." Naruto looked at Sakura suspiciously. Sakura picked up her still full champagne glass and poured it over Naruto's head.

"You needed some liquor to loosen you, oh and also." Sakura picked up her glass that still had water in it and threw it in Naruto's face. The water splashed on the blond's face and everyone gasped.

Naruto was shocked. His shirt and hair were now soaking wet. Suddenly Sasuke walked through the front door while his security guards stood outside. He walked back to and saw Naruto soaked, he though it was sexy at the moment but he could see the blond was pissed.

"Naruto what-?!" Naruto was trembling with embarrassment and anger, his face was red as a tomato.

"What happened?" Sasuke looked at Naruto waiting for an answer. Sakura was shocked she had no idea that Naruto was with Sasuke.

"Y-you mean h-he's with you?!" Sakura slammed her hands down on the table.

"Yes." Sasuke looked at Sakura who look like she was worried.

"Well I'll tell you this-" Naruto cut off by Sakura. "We had a little accident oops!" Sakura asked the waiter for towel and the waiter brought a warm towel back for her.

"Here wipe yourself off sweetie." Sakura handed Naruto the towel.

'Is she fucking kidding me right now?' Naruto wiped himself off with the towel and glared at Sakura who told Sasuke what supposedly happened and right in front of his face. 'She's lying and I'm like right here.' Naruto rolled his eyes and tsked.

"You must be really clumsy." Sasuke smirked.

"It's all her fault in the first place." Naruto mumbled under his breath earning a glare from Sakura.

"Naruto why don't you go sit over there while I get this meeting over with." Sasuke pointed at the table that was two tables down from the table they were at.

"You mean date right?" Sakura smiled at the raven. "No I meant what I said…meeting." Sasuke replied.

"Naruto while you wait you can order anything you want it's on me." Sasuke smiled at Naruto and him the menu.

"Seriously!" Naruto had stars in his eyes. 'Maybe food will calm me down because I am so ready to punch that bitch.' Naruto thought to himself as he walked to the other table.

_**…**_

'Woah! How much is he going to eat?' Sasuke watched Naruto from the table he and Sakura were sitting at. Sasuke wasn't listening to a word Sakura was saying because Naruto had his full attention.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"U-Um yes?" Sasuke snapped out of his daze when he heard his name being called.

"I asked you a question." Sakura was fidgeting with her fingers and blushing.

"What was it?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and looked at Sakura.

"W-Well I asked w-what do you think of the kiss scene coming up for the season finale of Gakuen High?" Sakura blushed a deep red.

"It's good I guess…I can't wait to do business with you again." Sasuke did one of his killer smiles.

"O-Oh me too but is that all it is…just business?"

"Yes." Sasuke stated flatly. Sakura looked down at her feet; she felt totally humiliated.

"So can we close up this meeting?" Sasuke started to get up from his seat. Sakura got up as well and grabbed her purse.

"Goodbye then." Sakura smiled at Sasuke brightly one of her phony smiles of course. Sasuke wasn't paying attention to her though. Sakura saw Sasuke staring in Naruto's direction.

"Should I go say goodbye to him too?" Sakura asked as she looked up at the raven.

"If you want to." Sasuke and Sakura walked over to the table the blond sat at which was a mess. There was a whole bunch of food everywhere.

It was like a buffet; there was ice cream sundae's everywhere, French fries, bar B-Q ribs, steak, fried shrimp, lobster, and crab all kinds of shell fish completed with fudge and strawberries.

"U-Um I just wanted to say goodbye and sorry about early." Sakura held out her hand waiting for Naruto to shake it but the teen only glared at her.

"Hn..I'm fine I don't want to touch you." Naruto managed to get out as he stuffed his face. He had barbecue sauce all over his face might I add.

Sasuke just chuckled and looked at Sakura who was completely disgusted. 'The nerv of this guy I'm the great Sakura Haruno who does he think he's talking to?'

"Well then bye." Sakura hurried towards the front door as her limo drove up. She looked back at Naruto for a second and shuddered. She got in the limo and it pulled off.

"You should stop eating so much you'll get fat." Sasuke sat down at the other side of the table and crossed his arms.

"Like I care what you think." Naruto stopped eating and drunk down some soda.

"Well why we're here I guess I'll have something to eat too." Sasuke gestured his hands for the waitress to assist him. The waitress then ran over to take Sasuke's order.

"I would like an American style hamburger with fries and a vanilla shake please."

"Right away Sasuke-sama." The women walked away to get Sasuke's order. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and grinned.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be eating a salad, you do model don't you?"

"I can eat what I want sometimes."

"Hnmp..better hope you don't get fat." Naruto picked up a rib and ripped the meat off the bone with his teeth. Sasuke shuddered at the sight.

* * *

_**~2 Hours Later~**_

"AH! I'm so full I can't eat another bite." Naruto rubbed his stomach and had a big grin on his face.

"That's good…man you're like an animal." Sasuke said as he shook his head.

"You've barely touched your food." Naruto pointed at Sasuke's plate.

"Yeah watching you eat made me lose my appetite." Naruto crossed his arm and blushed. 'Uh..how could I be such a turn off he probably thinks I'm gross now…Wait! Why should I care what he thinks?'

"It's okay though I've never met someone who's not afraid to show their true colors."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Well the entertainment business is all about being fake. I've only met few people who are actually down to earth." Sasuke rested his chin in the palm of his hand while he stared out the window at the beautiful stars. Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled. 'So he's not like everyone else, I don't know why but that makes me feel happy.' Naruto thought to himself as he watched the raven onyx dreamy eyes sparkle from the reflection of the moon.

"Oh my god! It's already dark and I'm not home yet." Naruto jumped up from the table in panic. "Don't worry before I came to your school I stopped passed your house and asked your mom if you could stay the night with me."

"What did she say?"

"She said it would be okay, well that's all I heard besides all her screaming and pulling on my jacket." Yeah Naruto's mom was a big fan of Sasuke Uchiha.

"There you go doing things without asking me first." Naruto balled his fists and a vain in his head pop.

"Well it was the only way for me to get what I wanted."

"And what is it that you want?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You of course." Naruto blushed after hearing Sasuke's words, his heart was beating like crazy and his palms got sweaty.

"Well if you think its going to be that easy to get me then try harder." Naruto blushed as he rushed towards the front door.

"Naruto wait for me!" Sasuke paid the bill and ran behind Naruto. They both walked out the front door and got in the limo.

_**…**_

During the drive no one said anything they just stared out the window at the night sky. Naruto then started thinking about all the times Sasuke really helped him out. Like when he hit him with the door even though it was totally the raven's fault and when he came to his school, wait that his fault too.

"Thanks f-for today…teme." Naruto broke the silence and thanked Sasuke for the first time.

"I would have preferred a thank you kiss." Sasuke smirked while staring out the window.

"Okay." Sasuke turned his head and cocked his eyebrow. 'Did he just say okay, no I must be hearing things?'

"I'll do it but only as a thank you, don't go getting any ideas that I like you or something." Naruto blushed as he gripped his pants leg in the palm of his hand.

"Then do it." Sasuke smirked. He was slightly amused by the blond's boldness. Naruto moved over towards Sasuke and pulled on the raven's shirt.

"What?"

"I-I can't do it if you don't turn you head this w-way."

"Fine." Sasuke picked up the small blond and straddled him to his hips.

"B-Baka I said turn my way not like this." Naruto face was on fire and his palms were sweaty again.

"Aw but it's better this way." Sasuke cooed as Naruto glared at him.

"F-Fine…well then close your eyes first." Naruto demanded and he put his hands on Sasuke shoulders.

"Fine." Sasuke closed his eyes and waiting to feel Naruto's lips against his.

'He's so gorgeous. His long eye lashes, his slightly pink lips..everything.' Naruto started having all these pervy thoughts about Sasuke as he stared at him.

"Well?" Sasuke still had his eyes closed waiting.

"Oh right!" Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's pale cheeks and began to move his face closer to Sasuke's. 'God! I have no idea what I'm doing I've never kissed anyone before.' Sasuke got impatient and pulled Naruto into a kiss.

"Nnh..mn.." Naruto melted as he felt Sasuke sweet lips against his. Sasuke sucked on the blond's bottom lip and then let his tongue slide into Naruto's mouth. Sasuke's tongue explored every inch of Naruto's mouth while he and Naruto's tongue fought for dominance of course Sasuke won in the end.

"Ha..Nh.." Naruto moaned a little into Sasuke's mouth. He squirmed around in Sasuke's arms and put his hands on the raven's head, tangling his fingers in Sasuke's silky strands. Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's hips pulling their bodies closer together; their lips made wet sounds as they enjoyed a heated kiss. Sasuke then groped the blond's ass causing Naruto to bucked his hips forward.

"AH! Hn..Nhm-" Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth, he then heard the raven snicker a little and broke the kiss for air. As they pulled their lips apart a string of saliva still connected from both of their lips.

"Ha..ha you said a thank you kiss not a make out session." Naruto wiped his lips as he panted.

"I know but you didn't seem like you wanted to stop either." Sasuke pushed Naruto down onto the seat and bit down on Naruto's tanned neck, sucking it and leaving a red mark.

"Ah! D-Don't…w-wait." Naruto tried to push Sasuke off but the raven was too strong.

"Y-You baka, stop!" Naruto kicked Sasuke in his stomach, making the other teen wince in pain.

"Ow! Do you have to be so violent?" Sasuke held his stomach and looked at Naruto.

"I told you to stop." Naruto sat up and crossed his arms, puffing out his cheeks.

"Anyway take me home I have something planned."

"Aw..you don't want to go to my house?"

"Well you did plan this without even asking me."

"Fine I'll take you home." Sasuke rolled down the window in the limo and told the driver to drive to Naruto's house.

"Teme." Was the last word that came from the blond's mouth before he moved far away from Sasuke.

* * *

_**~When Naruto Got Home~**_

_**…**_

"See ya teme." Naruto jumped over Sasuke and smiled.

"Wait." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm pulled into a heat kiss. The driver blushed and looked away. Sasuke broke the kiss and smirked.

"Goodbye blondie."

"Y-You…teme!" Naruto blushed and slammed the limo door in Sasuke's face. The driver walked back around to the driver's side of the limo and soon got in and pulled off. Naruto walked up the steps to his house and stood at the door for a second.

'Did I really kiss that guy?' Naruto thought as he traced his lips with his fingers tips. He smiled. He could still feel the heat from Sasuke lips on his. Naruto shook his head and took out his house key. He then opened the door and walked inside.

"I'm home!" Naruto yelled as he took off his shoes. Naruto walked into the slightly dark house and went into the kitchen. 'Mom must be working the night shift.' Naruto looked in the freezer for something to drink but found nothing, someone drunk his juice and he was pissed. He then slammed the freezer door closed and froze when he suddenly felt warm hands wrap around his waist. Naruto turned around only to see a Michael Myers's mask.

"WAAAH!" Naruto screamed. He turned around so quickly without thinking and, SMACK! He ran head first into the freezer door. Naruto felt dizzy and fell onto the floor.

"Ow! What the fuck?!" Naruto rubbed his forehead and look up at the person. He could see a blonde ponytail sticking out the back of the mask and pouted.

"D-Deidara!" Deidara pulled the mask off and grinned at Naruto who was on the floor.

"Yeah it's me." Deidara put the mask down on the counter and helped Naruto off the floor.

"I-I'm sorry I made you hurt yourself Naru." Deidara kissed the blond's forehead.

"I've hit my head so many time in one week I think I have a concussion." Naruto rubbed his forehead and walked into the living room.

"I had the best food ever! You will not believe where Sasuke took me, he took me to a fancy restaurant oh and I ate anything I wanted!" Naruto beamed with a grin on his face.

"Deidara what's wrong?" Naruto noticed Deidara looked irritated.

"I didn't even get a hug." Deidara pouted as he ran his finger though his long blond strands.

"I'm sorry Dei." Naruto walked closer to Deidara and gave him a big hug. While Deidara was enjoying his hug he noticed Naruto had a red mark on his neck.

"How'd you get this?" Deidara tugged on Naruto's shirt collar so he could see the mark better.

"What? Oh that, um it must be a bug bite or something." Naruto was clearly lying. 'That damn Sasuke..the next time I see him he's dead.'

"Really a bug bite?" Deidara broke out of the hug and stared at Naruto.

"Yeah just a bug bite hehe." Naruto scratched his head nervously.

"Okay if you say so." Deidara pretended he was okay. 'Yeah it could just be a bug bite but it wasn't there early. No I'm thinking too much.' Naruto stared at Deidara curiously.

"Dei I'm going to take a bath." Naruto smiled at Deidara and walked upstairs.

"Yeah okay!" Deidara sat down on the couch and flipped threw the channels with the remote.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_


	3. Stainless Night, Love Hurts!

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

_**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews I'm so happy right now anyway enjoy this chapter!**_

_**-**__TV_

**Usami-sensei: The songs Sasuke sings are his actual songs, you can listen to them on youtube ^0^ The song in this chapter is called- stainless night**

* * *

The next morning Naruto and Deidara were sleeping on the pull out couch. They were sleeping in their boxers and drooling on their pillows, they were exhausted because they had stayed up all night playing video games. Kushina came down the steps in her work clothes and sighed when she saw the sight of the two teens passed out on the couch. She walked over to the couch and tapped Naruto on the shoulder trying to wake him up.

"Naruto…honey I'm leaving okay." Naruto nodded his head into his pillow. Kushina then smothered him with kissing.

"Ungh..mom stop I don't like it when you do that." Naruto muttered, he bother to move out of his spot; he was too tired.

"I left money for you and Deidara to go get lunch okay." Kushina walked over to the front door and put her shoes on.

"Uh-huh." Naruto waved his hand from the sofa, still half asleep.

"And don't just go out anywhere to eat pick a nice place."

"Okay." Naruto muffled into his pillow. Kushina looked over at the couch and smiled before walking out of the front door and closing it.

* * *

**Afternoon-1:30**

The two blonds were still sleeping. Naruto's stomach growled while he was sleeping and he soon started waking up. He realized something tight around his waist and Sasuke's face popped into his head. He then looked over and it was Deidara clinging to his waist. Deidara had his arms wrapped around Naruto's waist cuddling with the smaller blond like he was a pillow.

Naruto had bed head and his eyes had bags under them. He turned facing Deidara and rubbed his eyes a few times. He then looked down at Deidara and smiled. Deidara always did this when they slept together, first they'd be kicking each other and a few hours later he would be strapped onto Naruto's shirtless body. Naruto ran his fingers through his blond hair and poked at Deidara's sleeping face.

"Oi, Dei get up." Naruto voice was high and scratchy sounding from him just waking up.

"Un..why?" Deidara snuggled closer to Naruto's chest.

"Cause its like, wait what time is it?" Deidara shrugged his shoulders as a response to Naruto's question. Naruto reach over and picked up the remote. He turned on the TV and looked at the time before turning to SpongeBob Squarepants. Yeah Naruto likes SpongeBob Squarepants and he's proud of it.

"It's one thirty six Dei get up." Deidara let go of the tanned blond and sat up, looking at the TV before he rubbed his eyes.

"Are you watching SpongeBob?" Deidara yawned before letting out a chuckle.

"Yeah it's so funny."

"Have you ever heard the English version of it?"

"No." Naruto stated. Deidara had bed head as well, his hair was out and not in a ponytail like it usually was, it came pass his shoulders and his bangs covered half of his face.

"It's really funny I saw it when mom and I went to America like two summers ago."

"Hey maybe if I buy the dvd I can see the English one too!"

"Its just SpongeBob Naruto you don't have to go buy the dvd like a little kid." Deidara ruffled Naruto's hair and Naruto grinned.

"Well want to go get something to eat?"

"Yeah I'm really hungry." Deidara replied with a grin on his face.

"Then let's go get dressed." Naruto got off the bed and stumbled, falling onto the floor.

"O-Ow!" Naruto grabbed his foot and almost cried from the pain. Deidara couldn't see Naruto's body but he knew he was probably hurt.

"Naru you okay?" Deidara leaned over the bed and looked at Naruto.

"Urg..no ouch my fuckin toe!" Naruto looked up at Deidara with tears in his eyes. Deidara blushed a deep red, seeing the blond's face.

"Aw..Naru don't cry, I'll help you okay." Deidara got off the bed and helped Naruto up.

"You're always so clumsy in the after you wake up." Deidara said as he helped Naruto off the floor.

"I am not." Deidara sat Naruto on the edge of the bed and looked at Naruto's toe to make sure it wasn't injured.

"Well your toe is fine, just be careful next time." Naruto puffed out his cheeks and whimpered.

"Want me to kiss it to make it all better?"

"N-No hnmp, I'm not five." Naruto blushed and grabbed his toe.

"Okay…but are you too old for the tickle monster!" Deidara push the smaller teen onto the bed.

"D-Dei! What are you do-? Haaha!" Naruto was cut off when he felt Deidara's fingers tickling his stomach.

"Tickle tickle!" Deidara tickled Naruto's stomach and ribs. Naruto tried to grab Deidara's hands but the teen was way stronger then him.

"Dei! Stop I cant breathe hahahaa!" Naruto tears welled up in the blond's eyes while Deidara just kept smiling and tickling him.

"S-Stop haha your going ha..to make me pee on myself!" Deidara stopped and let Naruto catch his breath.

"Ha..I hate when you do that." Naruto grabbed his stomach and rubbed it.

"Yeah I know." Deidara got up and Naruto was still watching tv.

"You coming Naru?"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto jumped up and followed Deidara up the stairs.

* * *

_**~The Uchiha Estate~**_

"Sasuke-sama please!" Suigetsu grabbed Sasuke's arm and the raven pulled away.

"No you said if I went on that date with Sakura I would be free for a week." Sasuke glared at the man begging before him. Itachi came down stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked as he took an apple out the fridge.

"Sasuke-sama won't do his concert that's tonight!" Suigetsu sniffled looking at Itachi.

"Please Itachi do something about this!" Itachi looked at the sobbing man and gave in. Itachi sighed and walked over to his little brother.

"Sasuke just this once, for me please?" Itachi placed his hands together and bowed his head in front of Sasuke. The younger raven felt bad and gulped, he hated seeing his own brother praise him as well.

"B-But erh…this isn't fair!" Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair tiredly. 'How am I supposed to say no to itachi?'

"F-Fine I'll do the damn concert." Sasuke sighed and walked out of the kichen.

"Thank you so much Sasuke-sama!" Itachi replied in a playful tone.

"That's not funny Itachi!" Sasuke looked back at his brother and blushed slightly.

"I was just joking don't be so serious." Itachi grinned and Suigetsu smiled while following behind the younger raven.

"Sasuke-sama come now we have to get to the building for your concert." Suigetsu pushed Sasuke towards the front door and Sasuke groaned. 'Ah, but maybe Naruto will watch me tonight!'

* * *

_**~Kawaii bakery~**_

Naruto pressed his face on the glass inside the shop. There were bunch of cute cakes and cookies and other sweets inside. Naruto was drooling as Deidara stood beside him. Naruto was wearing a pair of capri's and a white shirt with a pair of chucks on his feet. Deidara had on a pair of skinny jeans with a black shirt and a pair of chucks on his feet as well.

"Are we really going to eat sweets for lunch?"

"Yeah, we are and this stuff is delicious too!" Naruto had stars in his eyes as he looked for what sweets he was going to buy. The lady behind the counter looked at the two good looking teens before her and blushed.

"Hello again Naruto-san what would you like today?" The lady smiled brightly at the two.

"Um..I would like the one with the strawberries and the sprinkles." Naruto grinned at the lady and pointed to the pastries behind the glass.

"And the one with the cherries on top and two of the cream filled." Naruto finished and the lady put on her gloves, she leaned down and grabbed Naruto's cakes out the refrigerated glass and put them into little foam boxes.

"And you Deidara?" Deidara looked into the glass with his hand on his chin.

"The one with the chocolate shavings and the one with the black berries on top." The lady nodded her head and took out Deidara's two cakes, boxing them as well. She put the cakes in a white plastic bag and put it on the counter.

"That will be fifteen fifty please." The lady smiled stated.

"Okay!" Naruto reached in his wallet and handed the store lady the money. She put the money in the register and gave Naruto his change and receipt; Naruto grabbed the bag and grinned.

"Please come again!" The lady waved as the two teens walked out of the store.

* * *

Naruto and Deidara were having a conversation while they walked back to the house. They walked they passed by some of their friends that lived in the neighborhood as well .

"Hey Shikamaru! Whats up?" Naruto ran up to Shikamaru and grinned at that said teen.

"Nothing much I just woke up not that long ago." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head and yawned.

"So did we but that's cause we were up playing video games all night hehe!" Shikamaru looked at Deidara and they fist bumped.

"Naru lets get going so we can eat." Deidara put his hand on Naruto's head and turned his body in the other direction.

"See you guys at school!" Shikamaru shouted as the two walked away.

* * *

Naruto and Deidara ran up the steps to the house and stopped at the front door. Naruto took out his key and put it in the lock then turned it. They both walked into the house and sighed.

"Haa…I'm exhausted." Naruto sat down on the floor and took off his shoes.

"Yeah me too." Naruto and Deidara walked into the kitchen and set their bags down.

"NARUTO! DEIDARA!" Naruto's dad came into the house from the backyard.

"Um, yes?" Naruto looked at his father oddly.

"Both of you clean up that mess, I can't believe you guys. Look at the living room it's a mess!" Minato yelled as he pointed into living room area.

The living room was a mess. There were chip bags all over the floor and multiple soda cans on the coffee table some empty and some half empty. The xbox controllers were just sitting on the floor and the teens pajamas were on the floor. Not to mention the messy bed.

"Oh that sorry dad we'll get right on that, after we eat." Naruto looked around in the bags they brought from the store. Deidara looked Minato with a worried expression on his face as the man glared at him.

"I'll go get started." Deidara walked into the living room and began cleaning up. Naruto wasn't paying attention and was still in the kitchen.

"Now, Naruto!" Minato yelled and Naruto sighed, walking into the living room. Mianto walked towards the front door and put on his shoes.

"I'll be back in a little while I need to go to the market for your mother!" Minato yelled from the front door before closing it.

* * *

Naruto sat down on the stool in front of the kitchen counter. Naruto rustled through the bags and pulled out his cakes and a plastic spoon, Deidara did the same.

"Sasuke Uchiha will be performing at Kanji Concert Hall so tune in tonight at ten and for those who want to see it person get in line to buy tickets or go online before they sell out!" The mono voice came from the TV got Naruto's attention. Deidara looked at Naruto curiously.

"So are you going to ask your dad for tickets to go see him perform?" Deidara asked in an annoyed tone but Naruto didn't notice.

"Na, we can just watch it on TV hehe!" Naruto smiled at Deidara who was frowning.

"What's wrong Dei?" Naruto got close to blond's face and put his hand on his forehead.

"Huh? You don't seem to be sick." Naruto touched his own head as well to compare temperatures.

"Stop!" Deidara smacked Naruto's hand away and covered his face. Naruto was shocked that Deidara just hit him and looked at him oddly.

'Ugh, why am I so agitated? I'm acting like a big jerk!'

"Dei are you angry with me?" Naruto's eyes were filled with sadness. 'Did I do something to make him angry?'

"No I'm fine, sorry did I hurt your hand?" Deidara grabbed Naruto's hand that was slightly red.

"N-No it's okay it just stings a little." Naruto smiled at Deidara and started eating.

"Sorry Naru." Deidara reached his hand over and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"It's okay really hehe." Naruto felt like something was wrong with Deidara but he couldn't grasp what it was.

* * *

_**-Kanji Concert hall dressing room-**_

_**...**_

Sasuke was listening to his Ipod while sitting on the big couch. Everyone else was getting the stage ready with lights and different special effects. The dressing room was big. It had a tv, a make up table, closets full of clothes on hangers, name brand shoes on shoes racks and a bathroom.

"Haa, well this is boring." Sasuke sighed and Itachi walked into the dressing room.

"Hey! I brought you lunch!" Sasuke took off his headphones and got up.

"Thanks Itachi! Man I'm starving." Sasuke took the platter from Itachi's hands and began eating it.

"Come on sit down and enjoy it!" Itachi pushed Sasuke towards the couch and Sasuke sat down while stuffing his face.

"I can't believe you're doing you're first concert for your song Stainless Night." Itach was proud of his brother none the less.

"Yeah! I'm so excited. It's going to be awesome!" Sasuke slurped down his noodles and smiled at Itachi. Suigetsu then barged into the room.

"This is the best day of my life!" Suigetsu said as he flopped down next to Sasuke.

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you're singing your number hit song and your album is already blowing up!" Suigetsu beamed. Itachi's and Sasuke's forehead formed a sweat drop while they watched Suigetsu dance around the dressing room.

"And if I'm not mistaken you'll be doing the music video soon."

"Yup that's right!" Sasuke replied.

"You make me so proud!" Suigetsu hugged the teen and Sasuke sighed.

"Oh I can't wait. I should go buy roses for you or chocolates yes CHOCOLATES!" Suigetsu opened then dressing room door and dashed out.

"Well he's excited…haha!" Itachi laughed; he heard could still hear Suigetsu screaming down the hall.

* * *

_**'I love it when they try to get intimate, Even though they know I really ain't into it (You're not into it?) I'm not into it I already know the game and I've been through it, See I buy my own bags, my boots, my jeans, Wear La Rok with my Rebel Yell underneath, You wanna step to me? Said you gotta long way 2 go (Rock wit me now)'**_

"Like this?" Sakura asked as the camera man snapped photos.

_**'You claim that you're so hot, And you say you got skills in the bedroom**_

_**You try to flirt when you're so not Had a chance you still never come through You say you wanna come and see me Cause you know your girlfriend wanna be me (Uh, yeah) Said you gotta long way 2 go Say you wanna love me?'**_

"Yes that's it more sexy…more flirtatious!" The camera man demanded as Sakura posed in a sparkly red dress.

She was wearing diamond earrings a diamond bracelet and a pair of shiny red pumps. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon and she was wearing red lip stick with a little bit of blush on her cheeks. Sakura did sexy poses against the wall and on the floor. There was also a bed on the set that she did poses on; the camera man took every good picture until the end.

_**'Wanna love me? Wanna touch me? (Touch me) Think twice cause you gotta long way 2 go (Way to go) Don't know howda act, bettah fall back (Oh you got a long way) It's like that cause you gotta long way 2 go It's not that deep, take it easy (Take it easy) you wanna please me?'**_

"Wow she's amazing!" One of the men behind the set stated as everyone watched Sakura.

"Oh whatever she may be good at this but her personality sucks." Sakura's manager stated as she crossed her arms. Eveyone watched while the camera man took the rest of the pictures.

_**'Wanna love me? Wanna touch me? Think twice cause you gotta long way 2 go Don't know howda act, bettah fall back It's like that cause you gotta long way 2 go It's not that deep, take it easy, you wanna please me? Got a long way 2 go, I said you gotta long way to go Rock wit me now, you gotta long way to go Bettah fall back, said you gotta long way to go'**_

_**~15 Minutes Later~ **_

Sakura changed into her other clothes ready to leave. "Sakura-san here you go the magazine you wanted."

"Thank you Shizune." Sakura smiled at the women and took the magazine. She opened the magazine and saw read that Sasuke Uchiha would be performing that tonight. 'Hm this should be interesting.' Sakura smiled and grabbed he purse.

* * *

_**~Later That Night At 10:00~**_

_**...**_

"Dei it's starting!" Deidara was in the kitchen waiting for their noddles to cool down.

"Alright!" Deidara grabbed the two cups of noodles and walked into the living room, he put the cups down on the coffee table and sat down next to the hype blond.

"I can't wait to see him perform!" Naruto grinned. "Really I thought you didn't like that guy?"

"Well I don't I just want to hear his voice when he sings that's all."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah is there anything wrong with that?" Naruto puffed out his cheeks, cutely.

"I guess not." Deidara stated. He the picked up his ramen noodles and began eating.

_"The crowd has been going wild a light waiting all night to hear the one and only Sasuke Uchiha sing his number hit song Stainless Night and might I add fans have been waiting outside all day to get tickets. The screaming and crying of the girls really surprise me, you guys love him so much you cry!"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The crowd screamed in anticipation. _

"_Now who you've all been waiting for…Sasuke Uchiha!" The lady walked off the stage and the stage darkened. Fans had glow sticks so the sticks began to light up, you could hear little screams and squeals now and then but the fans were trying to stay as quite as possible so they could here their super star._

_The beat began to boom throughout the concert hall but you couldn't see anything because the stage was so dark. _

Naruto was practically falling out of his seat waiting to see the raven's face.

_The back of the stage lit up and you could see the band, the man with the guitar looked cool and the man with the drums bit his bottom lip. The stage then lit up and you could see the one and only Sasuke Uchiha, he was wearing a pair of black pants with a black tang top and a black jacket that had chains hanging from the pockets, he had his Uchiha necklace around his neck and other chains as well. On his feet we wore a pair of black rock star boots and wore a wrist watch on his wrist. It was so shiny the lights reflected off it. The back up dancers then walked out onto the stage and stood behind Sasuke._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!" The crowd screamed and screeched to the top of their lungs. Sasuke had a head set on his head so the microphone was near his mouth, he then raised his head and started singing. _

"_Toki wa shizuka ni teku no porisu wo, Tada hashirisatta, Wasurekaketeta yume ni kizuita, Mada tokimeku, Itsuka mita aoi sora wa, Yukisaki sae mo tsugezu ni..Oh woo woo!" Sasuke moved along with the dancers in back of him, he flipped his hair out of his face and smiled. The audience started screaming, seeing the dreamy smile that could make them faint._

"_Stainless Night, Tamashii wo Ubawareta, Andoroido tachi ga Stainless Night, Kanashimi sae, Tesaguri de Hiroi atsumeru yoru." The choreography was amazing and Sasuke looked like he was really enjoying himself._

"Woah, h-he's amazing!" Naruto had fell on the floor when Sasuke first came out so he quickly picked himself up and moved closer to the tv.

"Tsk, he's not that great." Deidara would have been screaming as well if he wasn't jealous at the moment.

_"Kuzu e kaketeta, Mune no hahen mo Aah! Hakichirashite, Machi wa wazuka ni, Sabiru kotomonaku, Tada kirameku, Hoshi sae mo matenrou wo, Kagakusha kidori de kikazaru, Oh woo woo!" There was a series of chest pops and slides with the feet, the raven walked around the stage shaking some of his fans hands while singing._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" They screamed and some people tried to get him to come closer to them._

_"Stainless Night Tamashii wo Ushinatta Andoroido tachi ga Cry Out!"The man in the band broke out with the guitar solo and Sasuke danced like a rock star, hyping the man up even more._

_"SASUKE-SAMA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sasuke winked at the crowd and some people actually fainted, he walked back over to the dancers and joined in, moving in sync with them. He ran his fingers through his raven locks and did a quick spin before standing firm on his two feet. He gilded on his feet while moving his hips._

_"Dejitaru no Mori no naka wa Tokei jikake no Rizumu de Oh woo woo! Stainless Night, Tamashii wo Ubawareta, Andoroido tachi ga Stainless Night, Kanashimi sae Tesaguri de Hiroi atsumeru yoru." Sasuke panted as he sang with the most beautiful and sexy voice while still dancing._

_"Stainless Night Tamashii wo Ushinatta Andoroido tachi ga Cry Out!" Sasuke held his fist up in the high after the song ended and panted._

"That was the most amazing performance I've ever seen." Naruto drooled and quickly wiped his mouth before Deidara could notice he was drooling.

"Oh so you're in love with him now?" Deidara cocked his eyebrow; Naruto turned around and looked at the teen.

"I never said that." Naruto looked at Deidara curiously. "Whatever." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"What's the matter? You've been bitchy all day." Naruto got up off the floor and sat down on the couch.

"I have not." Deidara replied.

"_Oi, how's everybody feeling tonight?" Sasuke's voice traveled throughout the building._

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone screamed._

"_Oh come on that's not a reply to my question, I asked how's everybody feeling tonight!" Sasuke shouted louder._

"_GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD, WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" The millions of people replied._

"_Yeah, that's great. Anyway let's get down to business, I'm sure you all have heard about the new movie that I will be starring right?"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHH!"_

"_Well-" Sasuke was cut off as a guy in the audience screamed, "SEXY!"_

"_Thank you!" Sasuke smiled and everyone cheered._

"_Anyway I'll be starring in it with someone you all know and love!" The audience squealed and, "Sakura Haruno!" Sakura walked out onto the stage and the audience screamed even louder as the pink haired girl waved and smiled. She was wearing a pair of high heels with a strapless dress and her was in a ponytail._

"_Hello everyone!" Sakura waved as she held a microphone in her hands._

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"_I can see you guys are excited tonight, wow so many people." Sakura stated. _

"_Oh about the movie. Now if you guys don't know it's a mafia movie and it's rated R, I'm sorry kids." Sakura bowed apologetically, the audience still cheered of course. Even if it wasn't for kids they'd still find a way to see it._

"_You can find out more about the movie online." Sakura stated._

"That bitch…I hate her so much!" Naruto was glaring at the tv screen and grinding his teeth together.

"Why do you hate her?" Deidara asked.

"I just do okay." Naruto spat out and Deidara shrugged his shoulders.

"_Now about the twitter poll," Sasuke looked at Sakura surprisingly. "The fans dared us to do something and they had a choice of course." The crowd roared and Sasuke's forehead formed a sweat drop. _'Ugh, what did Sakura do now?'

"_That one they voted for the most was a kiss!" Sakura exclaimed and Sasuke frowned his face in disgust._

"_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT!" The audience cheered._

_"I don't know guys, does this guy, Sasuke Uchiha love you enough to do it?" Sakura smiled at Sasuke. "Come on you got to scream!"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !"_

_"He can't hear you!" Sakura shouted._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

"_Fine…but this only for the fans. Since you love me so much I'll sacrifice my lips!" Sasuke sighed and everyone cheered. He then grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her into a kiss, right on the lips._

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" People took pictures and pulled out their video cameras-_

"Dude why'd you do that?" Deidara asked the blond that had cut off the tv.

"Oh…no reason." Naruto was holding back his tears as he stood up and grinned weakly at the long haired blond.

"Naru?" Deidara looked at the blond with a curious look on his face.

"I'm going to bed." Naruto's bangs covered his blue eyes and he ran up the steps to his room. Deidara sighed when he heard the door slam 'Naruto…people like that will only hurt you.' Deidara felt bad for his best friend, he hated seeing Naruto get hurt.

* * *

"T-That teme! I thought he liked me but I was wrong. He does the same thing to everybody." Naruto put his face in his pillow and his ears began turning red.

"Un…waaaah!" Naruto cried into his pillow and he hated himself for it, nobody had ever made him cry before. 'Why…why does it have to be him? I hate _them_ _all_ so much but I can't hate him for some reason!' Naruto cried and sniffled, he felt stupid for letting the raven capture his heart.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_


	4. Making Up, I Love You Teme!

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

* * *

_**~A Few Weeks Later~**_

Naruto hadn't talked to the raven in weeks and walked around the house very depressed, he huffed and puffed a lot and got angry a lot. Even his parents were starting to worry about him.

"Good morning Naru!" Deidara ran up to the blond and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Good morning Dei." Naruto stated but he wasn't cheerful like usual.

"Naru lets go get something to eat after school okay." Deidara ruffled Naruto's blond locks.

"I don't really feel like it Dei." Naruto sighed.

"Okay." Deidara had a concerned look in his eyes. Kiba, Neji, Tenten, and all Naruto's other friends ran towards the two down the hall.

"Oi! Naruto!" Kiba yelled down the hallway followed by everyone else.

"What's up?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well we were kind of wondering could you please get us passes to get into Dan Kato's party tonight?" They all bowed their heads as they begged their friend.

"Fine how many do you need?" Naruto asked in an annoyed tone.

"What you don't want to go with us Naru?" Tenten asked.

"No I don't I just want to stay home." Naruto stated flatly.

"Aw, Naruto it's no fun without you." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"How the fuck would you guys even know, you ditch me all the damn time!" Naruto tighten his fists as he yelled at them and everyone looked at Naruto with a shocked look on their faces.

"Narut-"

"Just leave me alone alright." Naruto walked away without saying anything else.

"See what you guys did Naruto was already having a bad day and now you guys made it even worse." Deidara said as he hit Kiba on the head with his fist.

"Ow! Well how were we supposed to know?" Kiba yelled back at Deidara.

"Learn to notice when your friends are down idiot." Deidara said before walking off to find the blond.

"You know Naruto has been pretty upset lately." Tenten said with her hand on the chin.

"Yeah…he has…well there's nothing we can do about!" Kiba grinned.

"Kiba!" Tenten yelled at Kiba for being insensitive.

"Ouch!" Kiba whined. "My ears they're sensitive you know." Kiba explained.

* * *

"Hey! Naru wait up!" Deidara waved as he ran up to the depressed blond. Naruto turned around and glared at his friend.

"Naru come on don't be like that."

"I-I'm sorry I'm being a real jerk aren't I?"

"Well you have the right to be a jerk towards them their really stupid." Deidara grinned and Naruto sighed, he just wanted to go home but no his mother just had to drag him out of the house.

"Thanks Deidara but still I'll apologize to them later." Naruto patted Deidara on the shoulder before walking away.

"Hope you feel better!" Deidara shouted and Naruto nodded.

* * *

_**…**_

Naruto sat in class staring into space while the teacher gave a lecture on French and English history. Naruto tapped the end of his pencil on his text book as he stared out the window.

'Hn..why does my life suck so much? As soon as that damn Sasuke came into my life it's been a mess.' Naruto was so out of it he didn't notice when class ended and everyone emptied the class room. Iruka walked over to Naruto and tapped him on the head. Naruto snapped out of his daze and turned towards Iruka.

"I-Iruka sensei?" Naruto looked around the classroom and noticed everyone was gone.

"Okay tell me what's wrong squirt." Iruka sat on the edge of Naruto's desk.

"Nothing's wrong." Naruto smiled at Iruka and closed his text book.

"Naruto I can tell when something's bothering you." Iruka stated.

"I-I'm fine really Iruka-sensei." Naruto said as he got up from his desk.

"Okay but next time pay attention in class okay." Iruka replied and Naruto nodded before running out of the classroom.

_**...**_

_**~Uchiha Estate~**_

"Uh..this sucks!" Sasuke was pacing up and down in Itachi's room.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked as he loosened his tie.

"Naruto is ignoring me Ah! This sucks!" Sasuke sat down and pounded his face into itachi's pillow.

"_I met this really amazing guy Itachi and he's really sexy but he's not stuck up at all and he has beautiful blond hair."_ Itachi remembered how Sasuke went on and on about this beautiful blond he met.

"Ah, you mean Naruto Uzumaki. And why would that be?"

"It's probably has something to do with that stupid kiss a few weeks ago." Sasuke bit his finger nail nervously.

"Well did you try talking to his dad?"

"No I totally forgot, why didn't you remind me sooner Itachi?"

"Well I didn't know it mattered that much to you." Itachi said as he turned on the TV.

"Itachi! You knew..I've been complaining about the whole situation all week." Sasuke glared at Itachi.

"Okay I thought I would be kind of cute to see you all work up about something for once haha!" Itachi flipped through the channels as he laughed.

"Uh! Sometimes I can't stand you!" Sasuke stormed out of his brother's room and slammed the door behind him.

Sasuke walked down the hall to his room while pulling at his raven locks. 'I'll just call Namikaze-san and ask him about Naruto.' Sasuke sighed and walked into his room.

* * *

_**~At Naruto's House After School~**_

_**…**_

Naruto walked up the steps to his house slowly and stopped at the front door, he then opened the door to his house and sighed once again.

"I'm home!" Naruto took off his shoes and yawned.

'No ones home again…mom and dad have been so busy lately.' Naruto took off his jacket and threw it on the floor as he walked into the house.

"Maybe I'll feel better after I eat something." Naruto said to himself before he walked into the kitchen. Naruto looked around in the freezer and took out an ice cream popsicle.

Naruto put it into his mouth while he walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch. He flipped through the channels with the remote.

'This day has been absolutely horrible.' Naruto sighed and stopped flipping though the channels.

_"Next up an interview with Sasuke Uchiha, this took place yesterday night on Tsunade-san's talk show." The lady on the TV stated as the screen flip to the interview with Sasuke. That said raven was on a stage, sitting on a small couch and the lady that had bigger than normal sized chest sat on the other couch that was facing Sasuke._

'Ugh! He just keeps popping whenever I'm trying to forget about him.' Naruto ran his fingers through his hair and layed back on the couch as he watched the tv.

_"So Sasuke-sama tell us, when did you first start acting?" The lady crossed her legs; she sat on the small couch facing towards Sasuke._

_"Well I started acting when I was five. I did a lot of commercials and appeared in big tv shows with small roles." Sasuke explained._

_"And who was the one that got your acting career started?" Tsunade asked, smiling at him._

_"That would be my older brother Itachi, when I was about four I told him I wanted to act and he said, you know what I'll be right back with a manger for you." Sasuke replied and the audience laughed._

_"Haha, so you and your brother must be really close."_

_"Yeah we are." Sasuke replied with a smile. "So how important is family to you, I mean do you get to spend a lot of time with your family when you're traveling the world?" Tsunade had some cards in her hand as she interviewed the teen._

_"Family is very important to me of course. Um, I feel like in this kind of business family is really all you have, you know they've been there from the start before you were making big money and all that stuff and it's just me and my brother now so it's kind of hard to spend time together especially when I'm traveling, he can't go with me everywhere so I get's lonely sometimes." Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair tiredly and the crowd awed while clapping._

_"I agree that's totally true. Family is everything." Tsunade sat back in the chair._

_"You said you started out when you were five so was it hard to remember lines and stuff or did it come easy to you?"_

_"No of course not, nothing came easy. I was a kid and so the director would always get frustrated with me if I would mess up a number of times but in the end I got it. But no it was not easy especially when you're just learning to read."_

_"Hahaha!" Tsunade and the audience laughed._

_"Now lets talk about your first big movie, it was A Romantic Tale right?"_

_"Yes, and that was a very embarrassing movie." The audience laughed and Sasuke covered his face._

_"Now tell us about the movie and what it was like behind the scenes."_

Naruto sat up off the couch and turned the tv up. He then smiled as he listened to Sasuke talk. 'Wow that movie must have been really embarrassing Sasuke's actually blushing hehe.'

_"Well the movie was about a little boy who was desperately trying to get a girl to like him and through out the process he went though all these wacky adventures and just did weird stuff." Sasuke chuckled._

_"Yeah..I remember you lost your pants a number of times in that in movie haha!" The audience awed and laughed._

_"Hahha I did. It was a lot of fun working with everyone as well." Sasuke smiled._

_"And you worked with Hisa Gen, she was so cute how was it working with her?"_

_"It was a lot of fun we became really good friends during the movie. She was acting longer than me at that time so she helped me with my lines a lot and we just goofed off behind the cameras."_

_"And she was actually in one of the scenes when your undies came off right?"_

_"Yeah she was haha we had to do that scene a lot of times because she couldn't stop laughing." Sasuke rubbed his forehead and the people laughed._

_"Why don't we take a look at the clip!" As tsunade said that the screen on the stage turned on. It showed Sasuke when he was a little boy with a brown haired girl about the same age._

_**"Then prove it. Prove that your not a coward..baka!" The little girl on the screen teased the little boy.**_

_**"Okay I'll jump into this lake with no pants." Hiro had a determined look on his face. **_

_**"Stupid it's mid winter!"**_

_**"But you told me to prove it." The little boy stated, taking off his shirt.**_

_**"Fine do it Hiro!" It was the middle of the afternoon and they were playing by a lake. Hiro took off his pants and got ready to dive.**_

_**"WOOOH!" Hiro jumped into the lake and splashed around in the water.**_

_**"See I did it hehe! Ah! It's cold!"**_

_**"Get out now Hiro you'll get sick!" The girl yelled as she watched Hiro swim around. He had pale skin and his lips were a little red and his black hair stuck to his face dripping with water. Hiro got out of the water and wiped his face with his hands trying to get the water out of his face.**_

_**"Hahaha, Hiro that's a side of you I never seen before!" The little girl laughed, looking at the boy.**_

_**"W-What are you talking about?" He looked down and saw his under wear was missing.**_

_**"WAAH! My undies!" The boy jumped back into the lake and looked around frantically for his underpants.**_

_"Hahaha..you were so cute Sasuke-sama!" the lady laughed at the raven and Sasuke half heartily smiled._

"Naruto I'm home!' Kushina walked into the house only to see Naruto laughing while watching tv.

"Are you finally feeling better Naruto?"

"Oh yeah mom I'm fine."

"That's good I thought my baby would be down forever." Kushina walked over and kissed her blond baby on his forehead.

"So what are you watching?"

"I don't really know what this show is but Sasuke happened to be on it."

"Oh, speaking of Sasuke why haven't you been hanging out with him?"

"Well b-because he's been busy." Naruto lied to his mother.

"Aw, that's too bad I wanted to see him again." Kushins pouted and Naruto sighed. 'Even my mother is under his spell.' Naruto sulked.

"Hn, well I don't think we'll see each other again." Naruto gripped his pant's leg and smiled softly.

"Oh, look here's something that will make you feel better." Kushina dug around in the shopping bags she got from down town mall. She pulled out a video game and handed it to Naruto.

"WAAH! Call of duty black ops 2! Oh thank you mommy, I love you!" When Naruto got really happy he would call Kushina mommy like he was still in grade school. He gave his mother big hug and ran upstairs to play his video game.

_**…**_

Naruto had a big grin on his face as he played his new game. 'I wish I could play this game with Dei but I was such a jerk to everyone. Dei even wanted to take me out to eat to make me feel better.' Naruto smiled as he looked at a picture of him and Deidara hanging on his wall. 'I'll just tell him to come over tomorrow.'

* * *

_**~At Deidara's house~**_

Deidara was yelling at his little brother about being in his room. "What did I tell you?" Deidara chased his little brother around the house because he took something of his.

"I don't know? What did you tell me haha!" Deidara's little brother was a smart mouth brat that liked causing trouble.

"Shiro! Give it back!" Deidara chased his brother up the stairs and into his room.

"Give it back to me!" Deidara said as he cornered his brother into a wall.

"But momma said I could play with it!" Shiro whined as he held it behind his back. Shiro looked just like a shorter version of Deidara except with short hair but still had a bang in the front that covered his left eye. His eyes were a different color as well instead of them being blue like Deidara's they were green.

"You know that's not true." Deidara held his hand out waiting for Shiro to give him what was his.

"Fine take it!" Shiro put the necklace in Deidara's hand and rolled his eyes.

"Thank you." Deidara walked out of his little brother's room, twirling the necklace around his finger.

"Momma!" Shiro yelled down the steps for his mom but she was too busy talking on the phone to notice he was calling her.

"Shiro be quite she's on the phone." Deidara said as he stuck his head out of his room door.

"Oh shut up!" Shiro ran down the steps and into the kitchen to where their mother was. Deidara sighed and closed his room door.

* * *

_**…**_

_**~The Next Day at Naruto's House~**_

Naruto came home from school early because he just couldn't deal with people pestering him to get passes and tickets for stuff. Naruto sat down at the kitchen counter and slurped up his noodles.

'Yay! I can just eat my noodles and relax.' He then heard the door being unlocked but he figured that it was his mom or dad. They were the only other ones that had keys or so he thought. His eyes widened open when he saw Sasuke walk into the house; Naruto got off the stool and ducked behind the counter.

"Naruto I already saw you." Sasuke walked into the kitchen and looked behind the counter.

"Why are you hiding?" Sasuke looked at the blond on the ground and cocked his eye brow.

"H-Hiding? Who was hiding I was looking for my contact." Naruto stood up and blushed crept across his face.

"You really are a bad liar." Sasuke sat down on the stool and smiled. Naruto stepped forward and glared at the raven.

"Wait! How did you get into my house teme?!" Naruto looked at the raven curiously.

"Your dad made me a spare key and said I could visit whenever I wanted." Sasuke smirked and showed Naruto the key.

"Why would my dad do that?" Naruto rubbed his chin and looked down at floor.

"Didn't you know me and your dad are close." Naruto looked up at the raven and let out a low growl.

"Get out of my house teme!"

"No, Not until you tell me why you were ignoring me?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Baka, what makes you think I was ignoring you?" Naruto blushed when he felt Sasuke's warm hand on his.

"Because I called your cell phone and you didn't answer." Sasuke gazed into the blond's blue orbs, Naruto gulped staring back at the raven.

"Wait! How the hell did you get my phone number?" Naruto backed away and pulled his hand out of Sasuke's grip.

"Um…that's not important at the moment." Sasuke had a guilty on his face and Naruto felt a vain pop in his head. Sasuke's forehead formed a sweat drop and he averted his from the blond.

"You had you manager look up information on me didn't you!"

"Of course not, hnmp I had my body guard do it." Sasuke stated bluntly.

"That doesn't make it right teme!" Naruto slammed his fist on the counter.

"I want an answer." Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and Naruto blushed.

"Teme! How can you assume I was ignoring you, one if you called it was probably from a restricted number and two I don't answer blocked phone calls, BAKA!"

"Oh well that explains everything then." Sasuke smiled before slurping up some of Naruto's noodles.

"Idiot…Oi wait that's mine!" Naruto tightened his fist while he watched Sasuke slurp down his noodles.

"So, What's the problem?" Sasuke asked in a clueless tone.

"I'm angry with you." Naruto mumbled under hit breath but Sasuke could still hear him.

"What did I do?"

"You tell me that y-you like me and then you kissed that Sakura girl on stage. You're a real jerk you know that." Naruto blushed as he ruffled the hem of his shirt.

"Well that couldn't be helped." Sasuke got up and threw Naruto's bowl into the sink.

'Is that all he can say, it couldn't be helped.' Naruto almost started crying when he heard those words.

"Get out!" Naruto face was red with anger and his body trembled.

"W-What?" Sasuke turned around and looked at the blond.

"I-I said get out!" Naruto glared at the raven as he repeated himself.

"What's wrong? Why are you so mad the kiss wasn't really that big of a deal." Sasuke walked over to the trembling blond and Naruto backed away.

"Get away from me teme!" Naruto started crying and sniffling.

"Naruto, you have understand I had to do it!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled the blond closer to him.

"You teme! Ever since that concert thing I haven't been myself I keep getting pissed off at everyone. I've been a real jerk! I'm always crying and Urgh..my life is just all messed up!" Naruto cried hard and rubbed his eyes.

"Naruto do you like me?" Sasuke's eyes widened and he gripped blond's arms tighter.

"NO! I hate you!" Naruto was crying even harder now, he hated feeling the way he felt. He never wanted Sasuke to see him like this.

"Naruto be honest with yourself." Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug and Naruto felt his heart tighten. 'It hurts..it hurts so much being in love with this teme!'

"It's okay to tell me that you like me." Sasuke ran his fingers through the blond's golden locks and Naruto sobbed into his chest.

"I-I don't." Naruto muffled while sniffling.

"Really, then why are you crying?" Sasuke smirked as he whispered into Naruto's ear, he tucked some of the blond's hair behind his ear and Naruto gulped.

"I don't…it's just ever since I saw that kiss I've had this pain in my chest and it hurts." Naruto sniffled and Sasuke smiled.

"So that must mean you have feelings for me right?" Sasuke cupped the blond face and Naruto felt himself swooning as he looked into those onyx orbs.

"No tem-Nhh?!" Sasuke kissed the blond on his slightly pinks lips and Naruto felt his knees giving out.

"Nhh..Hnm!" Naruto moaned into the kiss. Sasuke then broke the kiss and picked the blond up, sitting him on the counter.

"You teme!" Naruto tears ran down his face as he blushed.

"If you don't tell me I'll keep kissing you." Sasuke looked into the blond's eyes meaningfully.

"Un..I-I don't and that's the truth." Sasuke could tell the blond was lying because Naruto couldn't look him in his eyes.

"Then explain this." Sasuke rubbed his hand on Naruto's hard clothed erection.

"Ah! That's not fair!" Naruto whined and Sasuke pulled him into another kiss. Sasuke's tongue explored Naruto's mouth as he rubbed his hand on the blond's hard twitching member; Sasuke then broke the kiss and Naruto glared at him.

"Look at you Naruto. You're a mess but still so sexy." Sasuke licked Naruto tears off of the blond's cheeks.

"Ah! S-Stop Uhn." Naruto pulled on the raven's jacket and Sasuke snaked his hand down Naruto's pants. "No, don't!" Naruto yelped when the raven began stroking his aching member.

"But you like it, look your hips are trembling." Sasuke stroked Naruto's cock faster and Naruto covered his mouth while tears still ran down his face.

"..UHM!"

"Don't cover your mouth let me hear your voice." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and removed it from his mouth.

"No I sound weird Ahh!"

"No you don't, you sound sexy." Sasuke smirked and Naruto blushed.

"I-I Ahn! I love you!" Naruto's lips trembled as he confessed to Sasuke. The raven's eyes widened, he was expecting to get a _I_ _like_ you not I love you.

"You love me?"

Naruto nodded and a smirk spread across the raven's pale face. "I love you too Naruto." Sasuke said before he kissed Naruto again.

"Nhm…Uh..Ah!" Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth. Their tongues twisted around each others and drool ran down the side of Naruto's mouth as Sasuke began stroking him again.

"W-Wait Ahh..stop..i'm coming Ah!" Naruto panted after his and Sasuke's lips parted. Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulders and closed his eyes. 'Something is happening to my body, it's going to come out!' Naruto thought as he opened his legs some more to cause more friction.

"S-Sasuke, AHHH?!" Naruto came in the raven's hand and his cum flowed over the raven's slender fingers.

"Look Naruto there's so much." Sasuke licked his fingers and Naruto blushed a deep red while watching him.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto lust filled eyes shimmered and looked steamy.

"There's nothing to apologize for Naruto." Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead.

* * *

Suigetsu was waiting in the limo outside of Naruto's house, Sasuke had gone in a while ago and still hadn't returned. Suigetsu then looked at his watch and Sasuke still had a few hours until his photo shoot so it was okay.

"Why did I agree to sit in the limo he's probably in there doing something freaky." Suigetsu sighed and turned on the mini tv that was in the limo.

* * *

"Teme! Now my uniform is all dirty." Naruto yelled at Sasuke as he stood standing only in his boxers with his hands on his hips.

"Just wash it." Sasuke sat on Naruto's bed, looking around the room.

"Stupid my mom washes my clothes, what if she sees this stain?"

"Just tell her it was because of me." Naruto walked over to the raven and punched Sasuke on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You're a pervert!" Naruto walked over to his dresser and pulled out some more clothes to put on.

"Wow your room sure is small." Sasuke looked around Naruto's room like he was in some foreign land.

"Well I'm sorry I don't have a big super star room." Naruto replied sarcastically.

"Don't you feel cramped in here?"

"No this is a normal sized bedroom, Sasuke-teme." Sasuke saw a picture of Naruto and Deidara hanging on the wall.

"So you and that guy Deidara are pretty close huh?" Sasuke asked with an attitude.

"Huh? Oh yeah were practically brothers hehe." Naruto grinned.

"So are you going to ask me out on a date?" Sasuke smirked and Naruto shirked at hearing Sasuke's question.

"Why would I do that?" Naruto blushed as he dug in his dresser, frantically.

"Cause you told me you loved me." Naruto jumped a little. "O-oh did I say that?"

"Yes." Sasuke crossed his arms and cocked his eyebrow looking at the blond.

"And you can't it back either." Sasuke stated flatly. "Um..well do we have to go on a date?" Naruto pouted.

"We don't have to if you promise to come over to my house tomorrow."

"Okay! Hey can I bring my friend Deidara?" Naruto asked excitingly.

"Fine."

"Yay! He'll be so happy." Naruto began putting on his clothes.

"Naruto where are you going?"

"Well I figured I'd go back to school for the rest of the day." Naruto smiled and put on a new pair of black uniform pants.

"I should go back before my parents come home, they'll be mad if they find out I skipped school."

"So that's how high school works?" Sasuke put his hand on his chin as he thought about what school was really like.

"Y-you've never gone to a regular school before?"

"No I don't have time for regular school."

"Got any friends?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Of course I do."

"I mean ones that aren't famous?"

"No." Sasuke got up and walked over to Naruto's closet; he tilted his head to the side and then opened it. He tried to walk in but there was a wall behind the closet.

"This is your closet?" Sasuke asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah and its normal sized too." Naruto replied in an annoyed tone.

"But you can't even walk inside." Sasuke looked through Naruto's clothes on the hangers and frowned.

"What? Have a problem with my clothes now?" Naruto stood behind Sasuke with his hands on his hips.

"No." Sasuke turned around and gave Naruto one of his killer smiles.

"Don't give me one of your fake smiles okay." Naruto said as he headed for the door.

"Are you coming teme?" Naruto held the door open waiting for Sasuke.

"Naruto! Let me give you a ride okay." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him down the stairs before the blond could even answer his question.

"Wait I need to grab my jacket." Naruto grabbed his jacket and locked the house door behind him. Sasuke then threw Naruto over his shoulder.

"TEME! PUT ME DOWN!" Naruto punched Sasuke on his back repeatedly.

"Oh my!" The next store neighbor saw the scene and blushed. Naruto looked at the lady and waved.

"Hi Yuki-san!" Naruto muttered as he sulked. 'I can believe the neighbor just witnessed this, God why me!' Sasuke put him in the limo and the driver chuckled before closing the door.

"Teme! Why do you keep doing that?"

"You were thinking about running away from me right?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto who was blushing.

"Of course not." Naruto said as he scratched his head. 'Damn how'd he find out about my plan?'

"Sasuke-sama are we leaving now?" Suigetsu asked and moved over to make room for Naruto.

"Yes." Sasuke signaled for the driver and the limo pulled off.

* * *

_**~10 Minutes Later~**_

Naru sighed when the limo pulled up to his school. Luckily classes had already started so Sasuke didn't have to deal with the crazy fans. Naruto jumped over Sasuke and Suigetsu and went out the door. The driver didn't bother letting Naruto out. He knew that the blond was one who didn't want people doing things for him.

"See you teme!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pull him down close to his face.

"What?" Naruto blushed. He thought Sasuke was going to kiss him and his hearted beat increased. Sasuke then smirked and blew on Naruto's ear, sending a chill down Naruto's spine.

"Did you want a kiss?" Sasuke asked and Naruto glared at him.

"No! Of course-Nhh?!" Sasuke kissed the blond and Suigetsu blushed before pushing his glasses further on his nose. Sasuke slid his tongue in Naruto's mouth and held the back of his head. Naruto pushed Sasuke away, breaking the kiss.

"Ha..ha..teme don't get ahead of yourself!" Naruto wiped his mouth and slammed the door in Sasuke's face. Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto walk up the school steps.

"Teme…" Naruto smiled as he watched the limo pull off. Naruto started walking when suddenly he ran into something or rather someone; Naruto looked up and saw Deidara.

"Oh Dei, sorry I didn't see where I was going." Naruto grinned at Deidara.

"Feeling better Naru?"

"Yeah I feel a lot better!" Naruto Smiled. He and Deidara then walked into the school.

"Guess what Sasuke and I are going out now!" Naruto grinned at Deidara.

'Well I know that. I could see you kissing him from where I was standing.' Deidara smiled at Naruto and ruffled his hair.

"That's great Naru!" Deidara grinned at Naruto and they fist bumped.

"Oh and he invited us over to his house tomorrow!"

"Seriously!" Deidara had stars in his eyes and Naruto nodded. 'Well as long as he's happy I'm happy.' Deidara thought to himself as they both walked to their classes.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_


	5. The Man Who Captured My Heart?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

* * *

_**~The Next Day/Later That Night~**_

_**...**_

The next day Naruto and Deidara visited the Uchiha mansion and on this night Itachi happened to be home, Deidara and Naruto followed Sasuke into the mansion with grins on their faces. They took off there shoes near the front door and hung their jackets up as well. Naruto walked ahead of Sasuke and Deidara to get to the living room.

"Wow! I'm more amazed than last time." Naruto looked around and stared at the huge living room before him followed by Deidara.

"Hell yeah this is awesome!" Deidara had stars in his eyes as he eyed a huge game system.

"What's so great about it? You guys look like you've never been inside a mansion before." Sasuke stated, walking into the kitchen. Deidara and Naruto looked at the raven and a sweat drop formed on their heads. '(-_-) 'Well of course we haven't.' Naruto and Deidara looked at each other sighed.

"Hey Dei come look at this!" Naruto walked over to the couch and picked up the remote.

"It's just a remote what's so exciting about it?" Deidara looked at Naruto curiously.

"It's not this that's exciting…it's what it does." Naruto grinned as he pushed several buttons, romantic music suddenly came on. Deidara looked at him and cocked his eyebrow. Naruto looked at him awkwardly and smiled.

"Oh wrong one maybe this one." Naruto pushed another button making a guitar hero and tv come out the wall.

"No, that's not right either." Naruto scratched his head and pushed another button. A wall then lifted up and revealed a secret room.

"Wow! That is cool!" Deidara gave his short blond friend a high five and walked over to the door.

"So are we going to look inside?" Naruto came up behind Deidara smiling.

"W-what no! That's disrespectful and to just barge-" Deidara looked over at Naruto and the blond gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Well just a peek." Deidara sighed and opened up the door. They both walked inside and saw a candy filled room.

"Wow! Look at the sweets!" Naruto ran inside and drooled, Deidara walked in with stars in his eyes.

"No way, who needs this much candy?" Deidara put his hand in some gum balls and ate them.

"Dei?"

"What?" Deidara chewed the bubbled gum and popped a bubble.

"Don't just start eating with out me!" Naruto grabbed some sour chewy candy and put it in his mouth.

"Un..so sour but so good!" Naruto cried from the sour taste, burning in his mouth. This candy tasted different then normal it tasted expensive and more delicious.

* * *

"Yeah I got it." Sasuke talked on the phone with his manger while eating a rice ball.

"Okay I will." Sasuke hung up the phone and drunk down some water, he then noticed Naruto and Deidara were missing from the couch.

"Now where did those two go?" Sasuke then heard a glass break. He sighed and walked towards the room where the noise came from. He layed his eyes on the sight of Naruto and Deidara eating anything sweet they could get there hands on. Sasuke leaned up against the door frame and watched them quietly.

"Naru try this pokey it's delicious!" Deidara tossed Naruto a pink box and the blond caught it in his hands.

"Thanks!" Naruto ripped the box open and ate down one of the sticks.

"Looks like you two found our stash." Sasuke stated. Naruto and Deidara swallowed the candy and looked at Sasuke.

"Teme, after everything you've done to me I deserve something." Naruto pointed his finger in front of the raven's face and Sasuke leaned back with an amused look on his face.

"So who's going to clean up the glass we broke?" Naruto asked.

"The maid." Sasuke stated. Naruto puffed out his cheeks and the raven pinched his nose moving the his head from side to side.

"Dei come on we're done in here." Naruto squatted the other teen's hand away and Sasuke smiled. Deidara looked at the blond and rolled his eyes.

"Okay." Deidara walked passed the two with an angry look on his face. 'I wonder what's wrong with Deidara?' Naruto looked at his friend and frowned.

"Naruto come on." Sasuke grabbed the blond's hand and dragged him out. Naruto walked into the living room and sat down on the couch beside his best friend.

"Hey brother have a nice nap!" Naruto and deidara turned their heads when they heard the word brother. Sasuke ran towards Itachi and smiled.

"Oh yeah It was the best." Itachi stretched his arms and yawned.

"Oh Itachi these are our guests." Sasuke pointed to the two teens on the couch. Naruto and Deidara smiled and waved at the man.

"Hello I'm Itachi Uchiha it's nice to meet you both." Itachi said as he walked towards the couch while smiling at the two blonds.

"It's nice to meet you too I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Itachi stood by the arm of the couch and held his hand out. Naruto shook Itachi's hand and grinned.

"And who is this beautiful blond?" Itachi smiled at Deidara but the teen was in a total trance. He looked at the beautiful man standing before and stared. Itachi had his hair out and was wearing pajama bottoms but had no shirt and he smelled amazing. He could see Itachi's boxers slightly poking out from the waist band of his pajama pants but the one thing he found so sexy was the raven's nicely toned muscles not to mention his creamy pale skin. Deidara was then broken out of his daze when he felt Naruto nudge his shoulder with his elbow.

"W-What?" Deidara asked with a clueless face and his mouth hanging open.

"He asked you what your name is."

"Oh I'm Deidara it's nice to meet you!" Deidara grinned at the older raven with chocolate all over his face. Itachi shook Deidara's hand and chuckled. 'He's so cute.' Itachi thought.

"Looks like you guys found our stash." Itachi stated looking back at the open door to the secret room.

"I thought Sasuke didn't like sweets?" Deidara looked over at the younger raven.

"It seems like you know a lot about my brother?" Itachi gritted through his teeth. Deidara then got up and walked over to the younger raven.

"Oh yeah I'm like his biggest fan!" Deidara had stars in his eyes and as he stared at the raven, he couldn't believe he was really in the great Sasuke Uchiha's mansion. Sasuke laughed nervously and looked at his brother who looked rather irritated.

"Dei don't be freaky!" Naruto ran over to the teen who was practically drooling.

"I'm not I'm just admiring the Uchiha's good looks." Deidara mumbled still staring the teen.

"Can I smell you?" Deidara asked and Sasuke cocked his eyebrow.

"D-Deidara!" Naruto tried to pull the teen away from the teen but Deidara's feet stood firm on the floor.

"I'm really sorry about this he's a bit of a weirdo when comes to Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto stated.

"It's fine I've met fans weirder than him." Sasuke laughed. "Wah, you have the cutest laughed I've ever heard!" Deidara screeched and Sasuke flinched because the teen's voice hurt his ear. Itachi stretched and walked over to the teens.

"Why don't I take you to go get cleaned up." Itachi smiled and Naruto let go of his friend, Itachi picked the boy up and Deidara thrashed around as he was getting further and further away from his idol.

"No, wait maybe just a lock of hair!" Deidara panted.

"No." Itachi replied and Deidara pouted. "Hey wait, what the hell? Put me down you!"

"The name's Itachi." The raven replied with a smirk. "Don't touch me and who do you think you're carrying!" Deidara shouted as he and the man walked down the hallway.

"I'm really sorry about him." Naruto sighed.

"It's fine really anyway you might want to go clean your face." Sasuke snickered and Naruto blushed.

"Teme!" Naruto looked away from the raven and covered his mouth.

"Come on let's go to my room." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and the blond gulped.

* * *

Naruto walked of out the bathroom after washing his face and sat on Sasuke's bed. Sasuke ran his fingers through the blond's hair and blew on his ear.

"Could you stop?"

"No." Sasuke replied with a smile.

"Sasuke lets go out and do something tonight." Naruto grinned.

"Something like what?"

"Go to the carnival!" Sasuke turned his head and looked at naruto.

"Just the two of us?" Sasuke held Naruto's hand and smirked.

"Baka! Of course not, we can take Deidara and your brother along too." Naruto pulled his hand out of Sasuke's grasp, leaving the raven pouting.

"I guess that's okay." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him out of the room. "Wait Sasuke don't pull."

When Naruto and Sasuke got down stairs they didn't see Deidara and Itachi anywhere. "Where's Dei?" Naruto looked around the living room but didn't see his friend anywhere.

"He's probably still with Itachi." Sasuke sat on the couch and kicked his feet up.

"Oh." Naruto walked over to the couch and flopped down next to Sasuke. It was silent for a few seconds and the two realized they had nothing to talk about.

"Hehe!" Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

...

"T-Thank you." Deidara nervously thanked Itachi as he walked out the bathroom.

"No problem." Itachi said as he put on some clothes. Deidara looked around the man's room in amazement.

"You like the room?" Itachi eyed Deidara from his closet and smiled.

"Yeah it's cool!" Deidara looked at Itachi's king size bed and couldn't help but want to flop down on it.

"Come on, let's go down stairs." Itachi opened his door and waited for Deidara. The blond blushed seeing the man in a pair of jeans with a black v neck t-shirt that had buttons going down the middle but some of the top buttons were undone with his Uchiha necklace around his neck.

"Right." Deidara grabbed the hem of his shirt and fiddled with the bottom of it as he walked passed the man.

"Dei!" Naruto turned around and grinned at the blond as he and the older raven came down the stairs.

"Do you want to go to the carnival with us?" Naruto got up off the couch and ran over to Deidara.

"Sure but didn't you come here to spend time with Sasuke." Deidara whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Why would you think t-that?" Naruto blushed.

"Well if that's not the case sure." Deidara patted Naruto on his head and chuckled.

"Itachi you can come too if you want." Sasuke got up and looked at his brother.

"Hn, sure." Itachi nodded and they all headed for the door. Naruto grabbed his jean jacket and put it on, while everyone else grabbed their things. Itachi finished putting on his shoes and locked the door after they walked out of the house.

"Um do you guys happen to have a car that isn't show flashy?" Naruto asked as they walked down the mansion steps.

"What! A limo is totally not flashy." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah we have a normal car in the garage." Itachi replied.

"Great let's take that." Naruto and Deidara followed ravens to the garage.

* * *

_**…**_

"Woah! This totally flashy."

"And expensive!" Deidara and Naruto both shouted as they stared at the Nisan GTR Hybrid.

"Look it's the lowest priced car we have, now get in." Itachi stated and everyone piled into the car. Itachi was going to drive so Sasuke and Naruto got in the back while Deidara got into the passenger side next to Itachi.

"Teme, why are you back here with me?" Naruto shouted.

"Because I want to." Sasuke looked at the blond with an annoyed expression on his face.

The car pulled up to a beautiful carnival with lights shining, it looked like a thousand tinted fireflies. Deidara smiled and got out the car followed by Itach, Naruto, and Sasuke. When Sasuke stepped out he put a hat on his head that would cover his face a little so no one would know who he was.

* * *

_**…**_

When they were finally inside Sasuke looked around like a kid in a candy store, he looked so happy seeing all the rides and lights. He could hear loud screams, shots and dings of people trying their luck at various booths, loud music often conflicting with the music from just across the way, people trying to shout over the noise.

"So this is a carnival?" Sasuke asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes." Naruto replied with a grin.

"Look at that!" Sasuke pointed to the farris wheel with stars in his eyes.

"You've never been on a farris wheel?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with a confused look on his face.

"I've seen it on tv but never in person." Sasuke blushed slightly as he stared at the rainbow lights swirling around on the farris wheel.

"Come on we have to get on!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him towards the farris wheel.

"Oi, Sasuke..wait!" Naruto stumbled as the raven pulled him by the hand.

"We have to hurry." Sasuke started walking fast as he pulled the blond along.

"What do we do now?" Itachi asked the teen beside him.

"We could go on the Drop Tower." Deidara pointed to the ride that was lit up with pink and green lights.

"Okay I've never been on that." Itachi smiled at Deidara and grabbed his hand. They both started walking towards the ride but Deidara hadn't noticed that the man was holding his hand.

"What are you doing?" Deidara blushed as he held Itachi's warm hand.

"Holding your hand so you don't get lost." Itachi smirked as they walked to the line.

"Oh." Deidara looked down at his feet as his bangs covered his face. The carnival was bustling with people and little kids running around. On the way to the line Itachi noticed Deidara staring at something.

"Deidara, do you want one?" Deidara turned around and looked at Itachi and sighed.

"Yeah but I don't have any money."

"It's okay I'll buy you one." Itachi smiled at Deidara and pulled him towards the cotton candy stand. The stand man looked at the two and smiled.

"One really big cotton candy please." Itachi smiled at the man who took out a paper cone and stuck it in the cotton candy maker.

"On a date I see." The old man stated. Deidara blushed and his voice got all high pitched.

"No not at all!" Deidara shouted and Itachi chuckled.

"Make it really really big." Itachi told the man who stirred the cone in the machine. The man smiled and nodded, once the man was done he handed the cotton candy to the man and Itachi handed him the money.

Itachi and Deidara started walking in the direction of the Drop Tower ride. People walked around with their kids and some teenagers with their lovers and even adults. The lights lit up the carnival nicely and the place smelled of candyfloss, toffee apples, and hotdogs.

"Here you go one cotton candy!" Itachi held the cone in front of Deidara's face.

"R-Really, all this?!" Deidara's eyes widened. The cotton candy was bigger than his head there was one way he could eat it alone.

"Yup!"

"Then how about we share it?" Deidara grinned and grabbed some candy off the stick. "Huh?" Itachi was surprised when the blond stuffed some cotton his mouth.

"Enjoy it!" Deidara held up his finger that touched the raven's lips and winked at him.

* * *

_**~The Farris wheel~**_

Naruto sat across from the raven while the farries wheel raised them up high in the air, he looked down and all the people at the bottom looked like small dolls. Sasuke for one had his face pressed up against the window and his onyx eyes shimmered from the light that shined throughout the park.

"This is so amazing!" Sasuke exclaimed, pressing his hands up against the window as well.

"Calm down." Naruto smiled. He was happy the raven was having such a good time. It looked like it had been a while since he last got to do something he wanted to do.

"You've seriously never been on a farris wheel?" Naruto rested the side of his head on the palm of his hand and sighed.

"Well my parents promised they would take me to ride one when I was little but they died in a car accident before they had the chance." Sasuke replied and Naruto's body tensed up.

"I'm sorry." Naruto bowed his head and Sasuke had a confused expression on his face.

"I had no idea your paren-"

"It's alright Naruto." Sasuke sighed and leaned back in the seat. "Oh." Naruto felt awkward now.

"Are you a virgin?" The raven asked and Naruto shirked. 'Where did that come from?'

"Why! Teme!" Naruto blushed and looked away from the older teen.

"I just wanted to know if I would be your first." Sasuke scoffed and Naruto gulped.

"Yes." Naruto replied and Sasuke smirked. "Hn. Okay." Sasuke looked out the window and grinned.

"So you've had sex before?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Sasuke replied not looking at the blond. Naruto felt a little mad about that and rolled his eyes.

"Who?" Naruto asked tighten his fists.

"Huh?"

"Who have you had sex with?" Naruto repeated but more clearly.

"Um, let's see I had sex with my manager once but that was an emergency situation. Oh I've also had sex with the actress Yuk-"

"Never mind just forget I asked." Naruto pouted and looked out the window.

"Okay." Sasuke went back to looking out the window.

* * *

"Hahahaha!" Deidara and Itachi were now at the shooting range stand. The two had guns in there hands and aim for glass bottles.

"That one." Deidara concentrated on a bottle and right as he pulled the trigger the glass broke, he gasped and looked at the raven beside him.

"Sorry I got it first." Itachi smirked and the blond puffed out his cheeks.

"Here you go sir!" The man behind the stand gave Itachi a big stuffed animal.

"Aw no fair!" Deidara sighed and the two walked away from the stand. Itachi grinned beside him and Deidara slouched over, he really wanted to win that stuffed animal.

"Here." Itachi held out the stuffed animal in front of the blond's face.

"Are you sure I mean you won it-"

"Take it, I was planning on giving it to you anyway." Itachi smiled and Deidara grabbed the stuff toy from the man's hands.

"Just remember when you're with me you get anything you want haha!" Itachi ruffled the teen's hair and Deidara nodded. 'Wow so this is what it feels like to be spoiled.' The blond had never been spoiled before, he always had share with his little brother.

"Thanks hehe!" Deidara chuckled and Itachi nodded.

"Where to?" Itachi asked.

"Carousel!" Deidara grabbed the raven's hand and grinned.

* * *

"Whoa!" Naruto and Sasuke were playing an arcade game that was outside by the house mirrors. Naruto grinned as he pushed the keys and Sasuke watched from over top of him.

"Aw, this is so hard." Naruto pouted and Sasuke leaned down by the screen. Naruto blushed because the raven was so close to his face.

"Let me give it a try." Sasuke stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth as he played with the joy stick. Naruto looked at the screen and the raven pushed the keys hard. A red screen then popped up and the machine voice shouted,

GAME OVER! Naruto looked back at the raven and Sasuke looked at him nervously.

"Sorry I thought that was how you do it." Sasuke sighed and scratched the back of his head while looking at the blond. They both were silent as they stared at each other and then suddenly,

"Hahahhaha!" They both started laughing.

* * *

_**~A Few Hours Later~**_

_**...**_

After a long car ride they all returned back to the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke and Naruto got out of the car and Itachi walked around to the other side to retrieve the sleeping blond in the passenger seat.

"Naruto why don't you and Deidara crash here for the night?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

"There's no way I'm sleeping with you perv!" Naruto stuck his tongue childishly.

"You should besides Deidara looks like he needs to rest." Itachi picked Deidara up and carried him bridle style in his arms.

"Wait but Dei-"

"Don't worry I'll take care of him." Itachi said as he walked up the steps.

"Urgh..so unfair, I have to sleep with you teme." Naruto slumped over and sighed. They all walked into the house and Naruto kicked off his shoes by the front door. Itachi walked ahead of them to put Deidara in his room.

"Come on it's not that bad." Sasuke picked Naruto up bridle style and walked through the living room and upstairs to his room. Naruto blushed in Sasuke's arms and they soon reached the room. Sasuke walked in his room and put the blond on his bed.

"See isn't this romantic?" Sasuke teased Naruto making him blush.

"Teme, I told you not to get ahead of yourself." Naruto gripped Sasuke's shirt collar and glared at him.

"Naruto even when you're angry you make my heart skip a beat." Sasuke smirked and began taking off the blond's shirt.

"TEME! What the hell do you think your doing?" Naruto tried to get away from the teen but Sasuke pinned him down.

"Undressing you." Sasuke stated, pulling Naruto shirt over his head.

"I can undress myself." Naruto gritted through his teeth and the raven grabbed his hand.

"But don't you want to…you know?" Sasuke brushed some of the blond's golden locks of Naruto's face.

"N-No, of course not!" Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him and rolled to the other side of the bed.

"Naruto I want to make you feel good." Sasuke layed down behind the blond that was turned on his side, he wrapped his hands around Naruto's waist and the blond bit down on his bottom lip. He then felt Sasuke's hand going lower and lower towards his crotch. Sasuke chuckled and he unzipped Naruto's pants.

"Look Naruto you're already hard here." Sasuke teased and put his hand on Naruto's clothed hard member.

"Y-You pervert! Teme!" Naruto gasped when Sasuke pulled his pants and boxers off.

"S-Stop teme AH!" Sasuke wrapped his hand around Naruto's hard cock and stroked it gently.

"Ah! Nnm..you baka!" Naruto muffled his moans into the mattress. Sasuke turned the blond's body facing him and stroked him faster. Naruto gripped Sasuke's shirt and moaned out in pleasure. Pre-cum dripped over Sasuke's slender fingers as Naruto threw his head back.

"Look how much you're enjoying this Naruto." Sasuke kissed the blond on the tip of his nose and rubbed his thumb over the head of Naruto's straining member.

"You-Ahn! Really are an egoist, teme!" Naruto spat out.

"Here's something else you'll like." Sasuke snaked his hand under Naruto's shirt and played with his small pink nipples. Sasuke fingers pinched and flicked Naruto's nipples and the blond stifled a moan. Naruto got harder than before when Sasuke started licking and sucking on his nipples, he swirled his tongue around the pink bud and tightened his grip around Naruto's member.

"Hnm, S-Sasuke Ngh! S-Stop." Naruto felt like he could come just from having his nipples played with, he blushed and tried to hide his face.

"Look even your nipples are hard now." Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's nipples making Naruto mewl in pleasure. Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's penis and started stroking it again; Naruto layed his head on Sasuke's chest as he thrusted into the raven's hand.

"Ahm..hnh, S-Sasuke my body feels strange AH!" Naruto thrusted into Sasuke's hand even faster.

"It's called pleasure Naruto. You like it right?" Naruto nodded his head as Sasuke's other hand continued to played with his nipples.

"Are sure you don't want to go further than this Naruto?" Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Of course teme I don't want to Ahn…" Naruto felt himself reaching his climax but then Sasuke's hand stopped, leaving the blond to whimper from the loss of contact. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a confused look on his face.

"I know something that will make you feel really good." Sasuke took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. Naruto blushed when he saw Sasuke's bare pale chest. Sasuke got over top of Naruto and looked into his eyes.

"W-What?" Naruto asked with an attitude. Sasuke then smirked as he licked Naruto's nipples and moved down lower, he licked his belly button and then moved down towards Naruto's cock. Naruto was confused at first but then he realized what Sasuke was doing.

"You teme don't do weird things!" Naruto eyes widened when the raven haired teen kissed the tip of his cock. Sasuke licked it a little then put the whole thing in his mouth. Naruto's voice hitched as he felt Sasuke's warm mouth around his hard penis. Sasuke bobbed his head up and down while he deep throated Naruto. Tears welled up in Naruto's blue orbs and he grabbed a fist full of the raven's black hair. Sasuke's tongue bathed Naruto's dick in all the right places and Naruto bucked his hips forward.

"T-Teme..Hnh..S-Stop!" Naruto stuttered out, pre-cum hosed down Sasuke's throat causing him to choke a little. Naruto's face turned red as a tomato as he watched Sasuke's head bobbed up and down, Naruto moaned and Sasuke sucked harder. Naruto couldn't hold back, he was about to reach his climax but he didn't want to come in Sasuke's mouth. 'I can't do that…it would be so embarrassing!' Naruto thought as he shut his eyes tight. 'Oh no I can't hold it!'

"S-Sasuke stop I'm coming!" Naruto tried to make Sasuke stop but Sasuke continued to suck hard on his penis. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He felt himself about burst.

"-AHHH!" Naruto screamed out in pleasure and arched his back as he came hard in Sasuke's warm mouth. Sasuke's mouth filled with Naruto's cum and some of it dripped down to his chin from his mouth. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and saw beautiful lust filled blue eyes staring at him; Naruto's eyes looked steamy and hazy.

Sasuke got hard just from looking at the blond, panting and sweat dripping down his chest, his nipples erect and his hair wild. Sasuke gulped, swallowing Naruto's cum and lapping up everything he hadn't been able to get in his mouth. Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto cover his red face because he was embarrassed.

"Did you feel good Naruto?" Sasuke wiped his lips and stared at Naruto.

"Why do you do things like that?" Naruto covered his face so he couldn't see Sasuke.

"Cause I like the way you taste."

"S-top saying weird stuff like that." Naruto uncovered his face and ran his fingers through his damp hair.

"But it's true." Sasuke kissed Naruto on his plump lips. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's hot kiss and grabbed the back of Sasuke's head as their tongues explored each others mouths.

Sasuke broke the kiss with a wet pop sound and a string of saliva connected from their lips. Naruto sat up off the bed and gulped; Sasuke took off his pants and was now only in his boxers. Naruto saw the was really hard and blushed. 'I'm the only one who was enjoying it, Sasuke still hasn't come yet.' Naruto felt guilty as he looked at Sasuke.

"Sorry."

"About what?" Sasuke asked.

"About t-that." Naruto pointed at Sasuke's boxers where you could clearly see his hard on. Sasuke looked down at his own boxers and sighed.

"Oh that, don't worry. It's nothing a cold shower can't fix." Sasuke gave Naruto one of his killer smiles.

"I told you don't give me those fake smiles I'm not one of your fans." Naruto pouted.

"I'll be right back okay." Sasuke got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When Naruto saw the door shut he threw a pillow over his face and blushed. 'That teme..why does he have to do things like that?'

...

After Sasuke's shower Naruto got in next and soon after they both went to sleep but it's not like Naruto was comfortable. Sasuke held him in a tight hug through half the night. He kicked him off the bed at least once as well. 'Ugh…why does he have to sleep so wild?' Naruto tried to shift out of Sasuke's grasp but every time he moved Sasuke would pull him back next to him. The rest of the night was horrible for Naruto.

* * *

_**~The Next Morning~**_

_**…**_

The next morning Naruto and Sasuke were sleeping soundly until they heard a loud crash down stairs. It sounded like dishes falling and things being thrown around. Sasuke kicked Naruto off the bed once again as he stretched before he opened his eyes. Sasuke then sat up and looked around.

"Naruto?" He looked around but didn't see the blond anywhere.

"You teme!" Naruto jumped up off the floor and crawled onto the bed.

"Why were you on the floor?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his eyes.

"You teme, this is the last straw!" Naruto got over top of Sasuke and gripped his pajama shirt. Naruto balled his fist and was about to punch Sasuke in the face until they heard another loud noise coming from down stairs.

"Who's making all that noise?" Naruto got off of the raven and looked at the alarm clock on Sasuke's night stand it read 9:00am. Naruto scratched his head and sighed.

"I think it's coming from the kitchen." Sasuke replied. Naruto got off the bed and ran into the bathroom to brush his teeth and get cleaned up. Sasuke looked around with a clueless face before he flopped back down onto the bed.

* * *

_**~A Few Minutes Later~**_

Sasuke then got up and went into the bathroom to clean up as well because he couldn't fall asleep without his blond next to him. Sasuke walked into the bathroom and saw the blond brushing his teeth; Naruto gave on last spit of tooth paste and rinsed his mouth with water. Sasuke walked over to the toilet to pee and Naruto blushed. Sasuke unbuttoned the front of his boxers and took care of his business.

"Teme! Could at least wait till I'm done!" Naruto glared at Sasuke and the raven looked at him with a drowsy face. Sasuke was clearly still half asleep.

"No I really have to go." Sasuke glared back at Naruto and he turned around to pee. Naruto turned back towards the sink and began washing his face. 'Wow Sasuke seems really grumpy in the morning.' Naruto thought as he splashed water on his face. When Sasuke was done peeing he walked over to the sink and looked at himself in the mirror while smirking. Naruto looked at the raven with an annoyed expression plastering his face.

'Hm, wow Sasuke you're are just too sexy. If I could I would have sex with myself all night long, that reminds me I should get a huge picture of me and post it on the hall in the hallway!' Sasuke gave himself a charming smile and washed his hands. He then picked up his tooth brush. 'Wow talk about being conceited.' Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke brush his teeth.

_**…**_

Naruto and the raven walked out of the bathroom after they were done and walked out of Sasuke's bedroom to go get some breakfast. They walked down the steps and Sasuke yawned while stretching. They then looked in the kitchen and smelled sausage, omelet, pancakes, fruit, pickled vegetables and cake. Their eyes widened when they saw Deidara and itachi covered in food and laughing while throwing food at each other. Itachi chased Deidara around the kitchen with strawberry cake in his hands.

"Hahaha, Itachi stop!" Itachi caught the blond and smashed the cake all over Deidara's face.

"Oh you are so dead!" Deidara picked up some pie and threw it at Itachi. It landed right on top of the raven silky hair.

"I see you have good aim." Itachi smirked and picked up some pudding off the counter.

"Well I have to say I am a master at dodge ball and basket ball hehe!" Deidara ran around the other side of the table and Itachi tried to block him from going any further. Itachi threw the pudding in his hand and Deidara ducked, making the pudding smash against the window.

"Hey! What the hell are you two doing?" Sasuke asked as he and Naruto walked into the kitchen.

"Look at the kitchen Itachi, It's a mess!" Sasuke looked around the kitchen only to see icing and all kinds of food smashed on the floors, stove, tables, walls and windows. Naruto grinned and ran over to Deidara.

"Aw…you guys had a food fight and didn't invite me?" Naruto pouted.

"It kind of just happened hehe sorry Naru." Deidara patted Naruto on his head and the short blond laughed at his messy face.

"Who's pajamas are those?" Deidara blushed and smiled at Naruto.

"Itachi let me borrow them." Naruto looked his friend up and down. The clothes looked big on Deidara but cute at the same time. The sleeves were to long and the shorts almost look like pants on the long haired blond.

"Itachi! Now how are we supposed to explain this to the maids?" Sasuke looked around the kitchen in disbelief.

"Sorry Sasuke but its okay, look we made breakfast!" Itachi smiled and pointed to the breakfast on the messy table.

"Well I am hungry." Sasuke's stomach growled and he smiled at the older raven. 'Wow I've never seen him so happy before.' Sasuke looked at how his brother smiled brightly and felt happy for him; he was so cheerful when Deidara was around.

"Come on Naru, are you hungry?" Deidara grinned and pulled out a chair.

"I sure am!" Naruto ran over to the table and sat down in the chair his friend pulled out.

"So what kind of cake is that Dei? It's all on your face haha!" Naruto laughed at Deidara who was blushing.

"I-I don't really know?" Deidara was about to wiped his face off with a napkin until Itachi licked cake off his cheek.

"W-what the-!?" Deidara grabbed his cheek and Itachi eat the cake that was on his tongue.

"It's strawberry." Itachi replied.

"I-Itachi!" Deidara blushed a deep red as his bangs covered his face.

"Wah! I want strawberry cake, where is it?" Naruto asked as he drooled.

"I'm guessing it's that." Sasuke pointed over by the oven.

"Aw, when did you guys drop it?"

"Why does it matter?" Sasuke looked at cocked his eyebrow.

"Because there's a five second rule!" Naruto pouted.

"Ew!" Sasuke frowned and the blond shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway Deidara we should hang out more in the future." Itachi said and Deidara grinned.

"Yeah that would be great!" The long haired blond replied.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_


	6. That Bastard Just Hung Up On Me?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

* * *

The smoke cleared and the raven ran out onto the stage, he was wearing a pair of jeans and black v neck sweater with some chains around his neck. On his feet he wore a pair of black high top sneakers.

"SASUKE, SASUKE, SASUKE, SASUKE, SASUKE!" The fans cheered and the raven got all hyped up. He walked around the stage and smiled at the cameras that would show his concert on tv. He then walked back to the middle of the stage and tapped his foot as he waited for the beat to drop.

_"Yomichi ni ukanda suigintou no hikari, namida mo nai no ni nazeka nijimitatsu yo,"_ Sasuke had a head set on that held the mic up to his mouth.

_"Yomichi ni hisonda boku no kuroi kage, nasake mo nai no ni nazeka ashibaya ni, senaka ni mou hitotsu knamida no nioi, tsuitekuru tsuitekuru, tsuitekuru tsuitekuru."_ Sasuke bobbed his head to the beat and ran around the edge of the stage shaking people's hands, he ran back to the middle of the stage and a stream of blue smoke shot up at another end of the stage.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !" Sasuke did a back flip on stage, making the fans able to see his pale stomach, he then stood firm on his two feet after he landed perfectly. His body shifted from left to right as he listened to the beat of his song.

_"Senaka ni mou hitotsu kokoro no mayoi, nigeteyuku oikakeru, nigeteyuku oikosareteku,"_ He turned on his heels and pointed towards the crowd, giving them a sexy glance.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !" The crowd screeched to the top of their lungs.

_"Hitotsu futatsu kage kasanari, gusari to mune hitotsuki, futatsu no kage tokeru suigintou no yoru ni!"_ Sasuke smirked after he stopped singing.

"SASUKE, SASUKE, SASUKE, SASUKE, SASUKE, SASUKE!" Sasuke waved and winked at the crowd, they all screamed before the raven off stage and went backstage.

* * *

_**~In His Dressing Room~**_

Sasuke took off the head set and ran his fingers through his jet black hair. His stylist walked up to him and blushed when the Uchiha started to strip; he took off his shirt and was now only in his pants and shoes. Sweat dripped down his body and he coughed, his body felt hot and he felt dizzy.

"Sasuke-sama?" She looked at the raven oddly and he threw her his shirt. Sara was like his big sister and for some reason he always undressed in front of her whenever he felt like it. "Are you okay?" She put his shirt down on the couch that was in his dressing room.

"I'm fine Sara, can you pass me that bucket?" She nodded and tossed the raven the bucket that was near the table. He then put his head down and,

"Urgggh, Urghhhh!" Began throwing up, he lifted his head after a few gags and coughed once again. Some of his hair stuck to his forehead and sweat dripped down his face.

"Um..would you like some water?" Sara asked.

"Yes please." She tossed him a bottle of water and he opened, gulping it all down in a few seconds.

"Sasuke!" Jiraiya came into the room and was surprised when he saw the raven shirtless, sweating and his pale skin kind of red from his fever.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Jiraiya was the raven's personal body guard. Even though he wasn't big he had good fighting skills. Jiraiya is a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eye He wore a gray shirt and black pants with a security tag around his neck and a pair of black boots on his feet. He was like the raven's father, he always tells Sasuke when enough is enough and makes him rest even if he has to scream at the kid's manager a few times, but sometimes Sasuke didn't want people telling him what to do.

"I'm fine, where's Suigetsu?" Sasuke walked into the bathroom that was in his dressing room and left the door open so he could continue talking to the man.

"He's coming down the hall now." Jiraiya yawned and Sasuke wet his face with some cold water from the sink. He then grabbed the bottle of mouth wash and poured some in his mouth, he swished the liquid around in his mouth and then spit out.

"Sasuke let's go your photo shoot is next!" Suigetsu came into the room and Jiraiya looked at him.

"Suigetsu-san I think the pop star needs some rest." Jiraiya stated.

"He'll rest after work." Suigetsu stated. "But-" Suigetsu put his hand on the man's mouth to keep him from talking.

"Sasuke let's go!" Suigetsu shouted once again. The raven came out of the bathroom and Sara handed him a shirt.

"Okay just give me a few seconds." Sasuke changed out of his stage clothes and was soon back in a hoody and sweat pants. Sasuke combed his hair and tried not to look tired by smiling.

"Alright let's go." Sasuke followed behind the man and Jiraiya sighed.

"Sasuke-sama should really rest. He was puking a while ago." Sara put her hair in a ponytail and the man nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**~ Konoha High School~**_

_**...**_

A few months had passed now. Naruto and Sasuke hardly got time to see each other let alone hang out. Deidara and Itachi have gotten a lot closer since then and I mean a lot _closer_, It's now fall and exams are coming up for the two blonds.

"Oi, Naru!" Deidara came running down the school hallway and stopped in front of the blond to catch his breath. The hallways were filled with noisy teens; everyone stood by their lockers preparing to go to class.

"Dei what are you so happy about?" Naruto looked at the grinning blond.

"Itachi's letting me _work_ over _night_ at Uchiha Corp with him!" Deidara kept quoting words with his fingers.

"Why are you quoting things?" Naruto looked at his friend with an irritated expression on his face.

"Forget that alright anyway you seem grumpy, what's wrong?"

"It's just I wish I could spend time with Sasuke." Naruto pouted.

"Don't worry Naru, Sasuke is just busy I'm sure he'll have time for you soon." Deidara patted Naruto on the head and smiled.

"Dei, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"We'll isn't it weird going out with someone who's older than you?" Naruto asked as he looked in his locker for his books.

"Itachi is only twenty one."

"Yeah but he's an adult…I mean would your mom be okay with that?" Naruto eyed Deidara from his locker.

"My mom already knows." Deidara leaned up against the locker next to Naruto's.

"S-She does!" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Oi, were you going to try to black mail me?" Deidara cocked his eyebrow and Naruto had a guilty look on his face.

"W-Well..it's not fair. You've been spending so much time with Itachi that I feel kind of lonely now." Naruto turned away from his locker and pouted, looking at the blond.

"Naru why didn't you say something earlier? I never meant to make you feel that way." Deidara put his hands on Naruto's shoulders and stared into his blue eyes.

"Let's do something fun tomorrow after school okay!" Deidara smiled at Naruto and ruffled his friend's hair.

"Okay." Naruto smiled and took his books out of his locker. 'I wish Sasuke wasn't so busy…I kind of miss him.'

* * *

_**…**_

Sasuke was modeling a dark blue pair of chucks, a pair of skinny leg jeans with a black tang top. The wind blew through his hair gracefully well actually it was a very big fan; the beautiful lady model was wearing a mini skirt, a pink shirt with ruffles, a pair of pink chucks, a pair of gold rocawear earrings and a gold bracelet. Her hair was really long and curled down passed her shoulders she straddled herself on the raven and the camera man took every picture. Sasuke's eyes were fierce as he narrowed his them while looking at the camera.

"That's it…yes sexy!" The photographer was in his own little world as he snapped away and the lady placed her hand on Sasuke's chest while puckering her lips a little.

'I really wish I could see Naruto.' The blond kept flooding the raven's mind and Sasuke couldn't concentrate.

_**...**_

After about two hours everyone was ready to wrap up and go home. The limo driver held the door open for Sasuke and Suigetsu and they both got inside. Sasuke flopped down on the limo seat.

"Ah! Finally I can rest." Sasuke stretched his arms as he layed back.

"Yes get the rest you need now because in a little while you'll be on the red carpet and before that you'll be recording another one of your album songs." Suigetsu was looking at his phone while speaking to the teen.

"What?!"

"Yeah Sasuke-sama remember it's the premiere of Hidan's new movie."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Sasuke muffled into the seat.

"Then after that you should be able to rest." Suigetsu smiled at him and rubbed Sasuke's head.

"But by the time that's over it will be about three in the morning. I won't even have time to sleep."

"Right you have to get up early and go to the movie shoot with Sakura-san and the other cast for the new movie." Suigetsu looked at his watch and the limo pulled off.

'I wonder what Naruto is doing right now?' Sasuke thought to himself as he drifted to sleep through the whole limo ride.

* * *

_**…**_

_**~In The Recording booth~**_

_"Sabita kokoro no, Tobira no kagi wa, Itsumo chikaku de, Waratte iru kara,"_ Suigetsu crossed his arms while he watching Sasuke from beyond the glass along with the music producer and director.

Sasuke held his hands on the head phones as he sung one of his album songs _Scenario_.

_"Katachi no nai yorokobi wo mitsuketai kara, Dakeruketeyuku yami no ame ga futte mo, Kotoba ni naranai kono ooki na yume wa, Kanaete miseru, kizu ga fukaku nattemo."_ Sasuke looked tired, he felt like throwing up again but held back.

_"Shin jitsuzukete ima no bokura wa Dakara, me wo sorasazu, hashiri tsuzuketeraru, Itsumademo kawaru kotononai omoi mo, Mijukuna tenshi wa ima mo sagashite iru, Moshimo mirari ni, hikari ga nai no ni wa Totemo, kaete miseru, subete no omoide, Terasu yo, massugu, kitto kami wa bokura no kokoro wo tameshite iru daro, chotto kono yonaka de kono hira wo mimi ni shiteta, kitto kimi wa bokura no utae wo sagashiterundarou, zutto yume no chikaku de utae wo tsukande matteru."_

"Okay stop!" The music director pushed the button on the studio key board so Sasuke could hear his voice. Sasuke took off his head phones and looked at the director with a clueless face.

"What's the problem?" Sasuke asked from behind the glass.

"The second verse, your voice needs to be lower." The director pushed some buttons on the key board and replayed the song.

Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair tiredly; Suigetsu tapped the director on the shoulder and walked into the booth to talk to Sasuke.

"What's wrong with you today?" Suigetsu asked with a concerned look on his face.

"My head is killing me." Sasuke rubbed his temples and looked at Suigetsu.

"Buck up, it's just a little pain!" Suigetsu shouted at Sasuke.

"I'm trying okay."

"Well try harder, the faster we get this done the faster we get to the red carpet." Suigetsu walked out of the booth and told the director to start again.

"Sasuke-sama is unusual today." The music producer stated as he chewed on a tooth pick.

"I think it's just stress..don't worry he'll be fine." Suigetsu smiled at the man and Sasuke took a sip of water before starting the song again.

_"Sabita kokoro no, Tobira no kagi wa, Itsumo chikaku de, Waratte iru kara,"_

* * *

_**~A Few Hours Later~**_

_**...**_

Naruto was jumping up and down in front of his mother as he waited for dinner. Kushina stirred the spoon around in the pot and added some salt to it; Naruto drooled as he smelt the sweet aroma.

"I'm so hungry I can't wait to eat!"

"Okay calm down Naruto." Kushina smiled.

"How much longer mom?" Naruto sniffed around the pot.

"Not much longer okay. Why don't you go relax Naruto." Kushina pointed into the living telling Naruto to go away.

"Okay." Naruto sighed and walked out of the kitchen. He flopped down on the couch and flipped through the channels with the remote. Naruto layed back and jumped back up when he saw Sasuke's face on the tv.

"Sasuke is on tv again huh?" Naruto looked the tv with an annoyed face.

_"Sasuke Uchiha has just been spotted on the red carpet." The reporter walked passed other celebrities and walked up to the raven that was wearing a tuxedo._ Naruto blushed while looking at the tv screen.

_"Sasuke-sama how are you doing?" The lady stood next to Sasuke in front of the camera._

_"I'm fine thank you." Sasuke smiled at the lady and then Sakura walked into the camera standing beside Sasuke. Sakura was wearing a long light pink dress and had some jewelry around her neck with her hair was tied up into a bun._

_"Sakura-san what a surprise!" The reporter stated as she looked at beautiful Sakura's dress._

_"I just wanted to come see how Sasuke-kun was doing." Sakura smiled brightly into the camera._

_"So how is the movie you two will be starring in coming along?" The reporter looked at the both of them and smiled._

_"It's coming along great! Right Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Yes we're doing the best we can to make this movie a success." Sasuke replied._

_"Also you two have been voted best should be celebrity couple for this year, congratulations!"_

_"Thank you very much but Sasuke-kun hasn't really expressed his feelings for me yet." Sakura smiled at the camera._

_"What?!" Sasuke turned towards the pink haired girl with a shocked expression on his face._

_"Aw…how come sasuke-sama?" The lady waited for sasuke to answer._

_"Wait…what feelings are you talking about?"_

_"Oh sasuke-kun don't pretend…you know how much you love me." Sakura playfully hit sasuke on the shoulder._

_"I think you're confused Sakura I already have a lover." Sasuke gave on of his killer smiles at the camera. _Naruto sat up and blushed hearing Sasuke's words. 'Now I want to see him even more.' Naruto thought as he moved closer towards the tv.

_"What?!" Sakura turned towards Sasuke with an angry look on her face._

_"She must be really pretty to have caught your attention haha!" The reporter laughed._

_"Yup! She's the hottest thing alive besides myself of course." Sasuke was referring to Naruto of course. Sasuke winked at the camera making the blond watching at home blush even more._

_"Is there anything you want to say to that special lover of yours Sasuke-sama?"_

_"I miss you babe oh and call me I called twenty times last week and got nothi-" _

_"Oh Sasuke-kun." Sakura gritted through her teeth as she stepped on the raven's foot._

"_Ow! What was that for bitc-" Sasuke remember he was in front of the camera and stopped himself from finishing that sentence._

_"Aw, that's so sweet!" The reported awed and Sakura smiled but on the inside she was raging mad._ Naruto stuck his tongue out at the screen. 'I can't stand that stupid bitch I hope she feels horrible.' Naruto grinned and turned off the tv before getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"So is it done yet?" Naruto grinned at his mother.

"Yes it's done. Why don't you go wake your father?" Kushina ruffled Naruto's hair and smiled at him.

"Sure!" Naruto walked out the kitchen and ran up the stairs. Naruto walked through the hallway and stopped in front of his parent's bedroom door. Naruto then turned the knob and walked inside.

"Dad mom says it's time for dinner." Naruto jumped on the bed as his dad slept. Minato groaned while son jumped on him.

"Naruto stop." Minato muffled into the pillow.

"Dad it's time to eat." Naruto grabbed the pillow from under his father's head and started beating his dad with it.

"O-Okay haha!" Mianto sat up and smiled at his son. Naruto grinned and jumped down off the bed.

"Come on dad or we'll start eating without you!" Naruto waved as he exited the room.

"I'll be right down!" Minato yelled before walking into the bathroom.

* * *

Everyone sat at the dinner table chatting with each other and laughing. "So how was school today Naruto?" Minato asked as he picked up his chop sticks to eat his bowl of rice.

"It was fine I guess." Naruto slurped down his noodles as he answered his father.

"Naruto honey we have something to tell you." His mother smiled nervously at him.

"What? Wait what did I do this time?" Naruto replied as he stopped eating his noodles.

"Naruto you didn't do anything calm down." Kushina smiled at Naruto.

"You're going to be a big brother soon." His father stated.

"W-what? What does that mean?"

"I'm going to have another baby honey!" Kushina smiled brightly at him as she rubbed her stomach. The blond dobe dropped his chop sticks and froze.

"Well he took that better than I thought haha!" Minato laughed.

"Honey, don't laugh look at him he's so shocked he froze." Kushina whispered to her husband. Naruto started trembling and his cheeks started turning red, Minato and Kushina looked at each other nervously waiting for Naruto's response.

"You're having a BABY?!" Naruto jumped out of his seat and grinned at his parents. Minato and Kushina were shocked at Naruto's reaction.

"Yay! That's great, oh I can't wait I have to go tell Dei about this!" Naruto ran up stairs to his room to get his cell phone. His parents looked at each other as they heard Naruto's door slam.

"Looks like he's okay with it!" Minato smiled at his wife and began eating again, Kushina smiled at her husband and rubbed her belly.

* * *

"I have to tell Deidara about this!" Naruto picked up his cell phone and dialed Deidara's number. 'Wait didn't he say he would be with Itachi tonight. Well I'm sure they're not busy.' Naruto put the phone up to his ear and waited for Deidara to pick up.

* * *

_**~At Uchiha Corp.~**_

The building was now empty. Everyone had gone home for the night and the only ones there were Itachi and Deidara; the two were getting freaking in Itachi's office. Deidara's cell phone then started ringing but they ignored it.

"Ahh..Itachi wait!" Itachi placed his fingers at Deidara small puckered hole as the teen pleaded. Itachi had the boy bent over his big office desk and he leaned over above him. Itachi smirked at the blushing blond beneath him and he pushed his fingers in Deidara's tight hole; Deidara hissed at the feeling and bit his bottom lip.

"You like it here right Dei?" Itachi said in a deep seductive voice, he then curved his fingers hitting Deidara's sweet spot.

"Ahh! Itachi…that spot Uhn so good!" Deidara moaned while the raven's slender fingers did a scissoring motion.

"Look Dei you're so hard from just taking in my fingers." Itachi thrusted his fingers in and out of the blond making Deidara jerk at the sensation.

"Itachi Ahh, hurry up!" Deidara felt himself about to come as the man's skilled fingers stretched his tight hole.

"What's the hurry Dei?" Itachi cooed as he kept hitting Deidara's prostate.

"Gah, don't…stop, Mmmm…" Deidara's bucked his hips back onto Itachi's fingers.

"Dei I can feel the inside twitching." Itachi whispered in the teen's ear. Deidara blushed and turned his face away from the man and tried to stifle his moans.

* * *

'What the hell! Dei won't answer the phone.' Naruto glared at his cell phone and dialed his best friend's number again. 'Please pick up Dei!'

* * *

"Are you ready Deidara?" Itachi asked as he placed his hard erection at Deidara's entrance. Deidara nodded his head as he felt Itachi teaseling rub himself against his opening. Itachi then push his hard penis all the way inside Deidara's tight hole.

"Ahhhhh, I-Itachi Mmm!" Itachi smirked and drool ran down the side of the blond's mouth, he felt so full from Itachi's cock and he knew he would come soon. Itachi stopped and waited for the teen to give him the okay. Deidara then nodded his head telling the raven it was okay to move, Itachi slowly thrusted in and out of the tight heat and hissed at the feeling, Deidara was sucking him in more and more. Deidara's cell phone started ringing once again so Itachi stopped and reached over, grabbing Deidara's phone. He looked at the caller id that read **Naruto**. Itachi smirked and Deidara turned his head, looking at the man with an annoyed face, he knew the man planning something by the smirk on his face.

"Naruto is calling you. Should I answer it?"

"N-No stupid!" Deidara blushed and Itachi pouted.

"Aw, but what if it's an emergency?" Itachi smirked once again and flipped the phone open, Deidara glared at Itachi.

"Hello Naruto." Itachi excitingly answered the phone.

"Oh hello Itachi, is Deidara around I need to tell him something." Naruto was grinning on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah he's right here." Itachi smirked and handed Deidara the phone; Deidara snatched the phone from the raven and put it up to his ear.

"H-Hello?" Deidara gulped and hoped Naruto wouldn't notice how weird his voice from the feeling of Itachi's pulsating cock inside him.

"Dei! I'm glad you answered I have something really exciting to tell you!"

"What, Ahh!" Itachi grabbed Deidara's hips and gave one skillful thrust into the teen's prostate.

"Dei are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Haa! Yeah I'm fine, n-now what was it you were saying?"

"Oh right! Well my mom is going to have baby!"

"What! That's great- Ooh!" Deidara clench down on the man dick and Itachi gasped.

"So what do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

"Ah! I don't know?" Itachi thrusted in again and grinded against the teen's sweet spot making the boy's voice hitch. Deidara legs trembled while he tried to hold himself up.

"Dei are you sure you're okay?" Deidara tried to get his voice back to answer Naruto.

"Y-yes I'm fine."

"Oh…so anyway what do you think?"

"Naruto…can we please not talk about this right now?" Deidara was irritated because he wanted to hang up the phone and finish fucking his boyfriend.

"Are you trying to cut me off because if you are that's so rude and I'm being nothing but a good friend right now and for you to just-" Naruto heard the dial tone and his mouth hung wide open. 'That bastard just hung up on me!?'

"Well fine then be that way!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at his cell phone and threw it on his bed.

* * *

"Ah…Uh, Uh! Tachi, fuck..do it harder!" Deidara screamed out and Itachi complied, he thrusted in harder and faster while moaning.

"Ahhh! GAH…Agh!" The raven impaled the blond's ass over and over again mercilessly.

* * *

Naruto rolled out of bed the next morning exhausted. He basically called all his friends and told them how he was going to be a big brother. Naruto stood on the floor and yawned, he was still half asleep but his eyes were wide open. Naruto's phone then started ringing and the blond turned his head in annoyance. He grabbed his phone off the night stand and answered with a drowsy voice.

"Hello?" Naruto answered.

"Hello, is this Naruto Uzumaki?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yes Oi aren't you Sasuke's manager or something?" Naruto rolled his eyes. It was all Suigetsu's fault that he couldn't see Sasuke in the first place.

"Yes I just called to ask you if you could visit Sasuke-sama after your school ends today."

"Come visit him? Doesn't he have work today?" Naruto scratched his head in confusion.

"The thing is Sasuke-sama has come down with a cold." Naruto's eyes widened.

"What?! How I just saw him on TV last night and he was fine."

"Well it seems he's been pushing himself way to hard lately and finally collapsed this morning."

"Okay I'll come visit him as soon as I get out of school!" Naruto screamed in a panicked voice.

"O-Okay, thank you!" Suigetsu hung up after that.

'I can't believe Sasuke is sick, I hope he's okay but I shouldn't worry too much about that teme he's probably got maids doing everything for him anyway.'

Naruto ran into the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth. All he could think about was Sasuke. 'What if he's in pain right now? What if he doesn't have maids doing everything for him? What if he's home all alone, Urgh! Stop worrying so much!'

**_..._**

**___~To Be Continued~_ **


	7. Love Sick?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

* * *

Naruto rushed through the school hallways after the school bell rung. He ran to his locker and put his books inside and then rushed off to grab his outside shoes. Deidara followed the blond to see why he was in such a hurry.

"Oi! Naru where are you going?" Deidara tapped Naruto on his shoulder.

"I need to get to Sasuke's house." Naruto stated as he put his shoes on.

"Huh? But I thought we were hanging out today?"

"We'll do it some other time right now I just need to focus on Sasuke." Deidara felt his heart tighten a little bit. 'Does Sasuke mean more to him than me?'

"Besides I'm sure you would rather be with Itachi right." Deidara blushed hearing Naruto's words.

"N-Naruto about last night-"

"No need to explain, just forget about it." Naruto put on his jacket and headed out the door. 'I was so rude to him last night and it's all Itachi's fault.' Deidara grabbed his jacket and left out the school.

Naruto ran up the steps to his house and walked inside, he didn't even bother taking off his shoes.

"Dad!" Minato came down the stairs and yawned.

"Wow, why are you so out of breath Naruto?" Minato asked as he walked into the living room.

"Dad I need to use the car." Naruto rested his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

"Okay the keys are on top of the fridge."

"Thanks dad! I'll call you later." Naruto grabbed the keys and ran out the door. Minato scratched his head trying to grasp what just happened.

* * *

_**~The Uchiha Mansion~**_

_**…**_

The gates to the Uchiha mansion opened for the blond that was driving and Naruto stepped on the gas peddle as he drove up to the front of the mansion. He parked the car and looked out the window, he still couldn't believe someone lived in something so big.

"Wow this place never fails to amaze me." Naruto took off his seat belt and stepped out of the car. He walked up to the front door and knocked on it before waiting for someone to answer.

"Uzumaki-san welcome!" Suigetsu opened the door and let Naruto in.

"So where is he?" Naruto took off his jacket and kicked off his shoes.

"He's in his room as of now-" Before Suigetsu could finish his sentence the blond took off. Suigetsu blinked for a few seconds then shrugged his shoulders. Naruto ran upstairs and stood in front of Sasuke's room door. He then took a deep breath before he opened the door. He opened the door and then walked inside only to see a whole bunch of maids stripping Sasuke of his clothes. Sasuke on the other hand was really out of it, his nose was really red and his eyes were drowsy and he had the cutest flushed face from his fever.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto ran over to the raven as the maid wiped him down with ice cold water. Sasuke looked at the blond and smiled. One of the maids put another shirt on the raven and Sasuke yawned.

"Okay that's enough girls you can leave 'cough'." The maids bowed their heads and left the room.

"I'm glad you came over dobe." Sasuke sat up off his pillow.

"Don't push yourself lay down." Naruto pushed Sasuke back down and smiled at him.

"I feel really hot." Sasuke struggled as he tried to take off his shirt.

"No!...I mean leave it on." Naruto blushed and the raven looked at him oddly. Naruto couldn't help but stare at Sasuke, his black hair stuck to his forehead as sweat dripped down face and his lips were slightly red.

"Why don't I go make you some soup?" Naruto smiled and got off the bed.

"Okay." Sasuke replied and he pulled the covers over his face. Even though he felt hot he felt cold at the same time.

"Okay I'll be right back!" Naruto grinned at Sasuke and walked out the room.

Naruto walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. He looked through the cabinets for ingredients to put in Sasuke's soup. 'Hm…what should I put in it? Wait Sasuke did mention that he loves tomatoes so maybe I should use some.' Naruto looked in the fridge and grabbed a ripe tomato. He cut it up into slices and then took out a pot and put water in it. 'Okay you can do this Naruto just do what mom does!' He rolled up his sleeves and got cooking.

* * *

_**~An Half An Hour Later~**_

'I think this is how mom makes it." Naruto poured the soup into a bowl and put it on a tray. He also placed a spoon on the side and grabbed a cup of hot tea, putting it on the tray as well. 'Sasuke will be happy when he tastes this.'

* * *

"Where is he?" Naruto looked around Sasuke's room but didn't see the raven anywhere. Then he heard the shower water running and put the try down on the night stand. He the walked into the bathroom only to Sasuke on the floor soaking wet.

"Teme! What the hell are you doing?" Naruto shouted. Sasuke picked himself up off the floor with all the strength he could gather and he rubbed his red nose as well as coughing a bit. Naruto helped Sasuke stand up straight and sighed

"I was taking a 'cough' bath but then I fell." Sasuke stumbled over his words as he coughed. Naruto had a worried look in his eyes he had never seen the great Sasuke Uchiha so dysfunctional.

"Baka, you could have at least asked for help." Naruto grabbed a towel and threw it at the naked Uchiha. Sasuke sniffled and caught the towel in his hands before he wrapped it around his waist.

"I'm 'cough' sorry." Naruto's eyes widen after he hearing those words. 'Did he just say "sorry" he never says sorry for anything.'

"Um..I need some help." Sasuke stumbled as he tried to walk out the bathroom. Naruto helped the older teen out of the bathroom and back into the bed. Naruto grabbed a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt out of the raven's dresser and he helped him put them on. When he was done helping Sasuke with his clothes he covered Sasuke up with the covers.

"Here I made you some soup." Naruto reached over and picked up the tray. Sasuke eyes widened and Naruto passed the tray to the raven.

"R-Really 'cough' for me?!" Sasuke coughed.

"Why are you so surprised?"

"I've always wanted to try commoner style soup!" Naruto looked at Sasuke in annoyance. 'Uh…I can't stand rich people.' Naruto thought as he got up off the bed.

"W-Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"To fix something to eat I'm hungry." Naruto glared at the raven before he closed the room door.

'I wonder if I did something to make him angry.' Sasuke thought before he started eating.

* * *

_**~An Hour Later~**_

_**…**_

Naruto sat down in the kitchen and started eating some brownies he grabbed out of the fridge. 'I can't believe they don't have any ramen.' Naruto sat there for a while snacking on brownies when suddenly,

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed out. Naruto ran upstairs thinking Sasuke had fell again or hurt himself some kind of way. Naruto ran out of the kitchen and up the steps but when he opened the door the raven's room Sasuke was perfectly fine and still in bed.

"Could you hand me the remote?" Sasuke asked when he saw Naruto walk in. The blond sighed and pick up the remote off the dresser that was near the bathroom.

"Here!" Naruto handed Sasuke the remote.

"Thanks Naruto 'cough'." Sasuke coughed as he thanked his lover. Naruto didn't bother going back downstairs and sat down on the other side of Sasuke's bed to watch tv with him. Naruto noticed after a while of relaxing that Sasuke was watching himself on tv.

"What the hell is this?"

"Oh this is me on the thirteenth episode of Gakuen High, aren't I hot?"

"Give me the damn remote…seriously are you that self obsessed?" Naruto snatched the remote from Sasuke's hands and changed the channel. He then heard someone running down the hallway and suddenly,

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran into the room and hugged Sasuke. Suigetsu came in the room soon after her.

"Hozuki-san why is Sakura here?" Sasuke glared at the man.

"Well Sasuke-sama the thing is…Sakura-san insisted she come see you when she found out you were sick." Suigetsu replied.

"I was so worried about you." Sakura let go of Sasuke and smiled evilly at the blond.

"What! I can't believe you're here too." Naruto growled.

"I have to take care of Sasuke-kun as well Naruto-kun." Sakura smiled one of her fake smiles. Sasuke then got out of the bed and walked over to Suigetsu.

"Get her out of here Hozuki-san." Sasuke whispered.

"Fine." Suigetsu sighed.

"Sakura-san I'm sorry but I'm afraid Sasuke-sama's cold is contagious and we wouldn't want you to get sick too."

"'cough'….'cough!'" Sasuke stood next to Sakura coughing loudly. Sakura made a grossed out face and backed away.

"Ew…yes you're so right I do not want to get sick but at least the Paparazzi got some shots of me walking in your house they'll probably think there is something going on between us. Anyway ciao!" Sakura flipped her hair out of her face and grabbed her heels before, walking out of the raven's room with Suigetsu behind her.

"I'm going home as well." Naruto started walking towards the door then suddenly Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"Don't…" 'cough' please stay with me." Sasuke coughed as he tried to hold himself up. Naruto's eyes filled with guilt as he saw how badly Sasuke wanted him to stay.

"F-Fine." Naruto sighed and helped Sasuke back into the bed. He sat next to the raven on the bed and lifted his bangs so he could feel his forehead. Naruto blushed seeing how cute the teen was and quickly looked away from the raven.

"Let me take your temperature okay." Naruto smiled and grabbed the thermometer off the night stand.

"Okay say AHH!" Sasuke opened his mouth and Naruto stuck the tip of the thermometer in his mouth. Naruto waited a few seconds for the numbers to stop changing before looking at it. Sasuke stared at Naruto whole time making his eyes looking cute and innocent while looking at the blond; Naruto blushed at the cute face Sasuke was making.

"Okay! Lets see." Naruto looked at the thermometer.

"Well your fever has gone down a little but it's still pretty high." Sasuke leaned back against the head board.

"That's good." Sasuke rubbed his nosed and let out a low sigh.

"Now get some sleep teme." Naruto pulled the covers up to Sasuke's chest and tucked him in. Sasuke nodded his head and closed his eyes. 'Wow he's never been so obedient before." Naruto grinned and walked out of the room.

* * *

_**~Three Hours Later~**_

_**…**_

Sasuke woke up a few hours later and he felt something cold on his forehead. He opened his eyes only to see a worried blond taking care of him. Naruto rubbed a cold rag on Sasuke's forehead and face.

"N-Naruto…" Sasuke sat up and looked at the blond with a clueless expression on his face.

"You're fever got really high while you were sleeping but don't worry I'm taking good care of you." Naruto smiled softly and ran his fingers through the raven's hair.

"Thank you." Sasuke rested back on his pillow. His head felt like it was spinning and he was hot.

"Just rest okay." Sasuke smiled at the blonde. he couldn't help but think Naruto looked a lot like his mother.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you look like your mom?" Sasuke smirked and Naruto groaned.

"Maybe once or twice." Naruto pouted his lips and blushed.

"How'd you get so sick anyway?" Naruto asked, wiping down Sasuke's chest.

"I-I don't know. 'cough'" Sasuke answered.

"There that should do it. If you feel hot again tell me okay." Naruto smiled and went to dump the water.

"I think I'm feeling a different kind of hot right now." Sasuke said to himself out loud.

"What!" Naruto yelled from the bathroom.

"Nothing!" Sasuke replied as he turned to get out of bed. Sasuke placed his feet on the floor and shivered when he felt the cold air hit his feet. He then got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Sasuke what are you doing up?" The Uchiha's legs trembled while trying to hold himself up.

"Baka!" Naruto said as he tried to help Sasuke stand.

"I-I want you." Sasuke's face was flushed red from his fever and Naruto blushed hearing Sasuke's words.

"Teme, this is not the time to be saying stuff like that." Naruto helped the helpless raven back to the bed and Sasuke sat down on the bed, he stared at the blond and licked his lips.

"What?" Naruto blushed as he felt Sasuke's eyes roaming body.

"I want you now." Sasuke stated before he pulled Naruto onto the bed.

"Teme! How can you be so perverted at a time like this?" Naruto scowled while gritting his teeth.

"'Cough'…'cough'" Sasuke coughed and got over top of the blond.

"Sasuke you should lay down." Naruto tried to push the raven off him.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said as he stared at the blond beneath him.

"No you're not!" Naruto looked down when he felt something hard pressing against his leg; he blushed then looked up at the Uchiha's face. Sasuke's eyes were full of want and lust and his raven hair stuck to his face as he sweated. 'It looks like Sasuke is really suffering b-but what am I suppose to do?' Naruto remembered what Sasuke did to him the night after they came from the carnival and blushed. 'I can't do that I have no idea how. Urgh, teme why do you have to make me think weird things?' Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulder and pushed him back onto the pillow.

"I'll do it this time." Naruto blushed and he looked away from Sasuke, Sasuke had a confused face while looking at the blond above him.

"What you did last time." Sasuke still looked a bit confused.

"When you…you know." Naruto's face was red as a tomato and Sasuke smirked as he finally understood what the blond meant.

"Oh you mean that." Sasuke had a hint of amusement in his voice. Naruto glared at Sasuke. 'You teme were you planning this weren't you!' Naruto wanted to hit the raven but he didn't want to hurt him while he was sick.

"Y-Yes!" Naruto leaned down closer to the teen's pale face but Sasuke pushed him away.

"Don't you'll get sick." Sasuke stated.

"I-I don't care! This is the first time we have seen each other in months!" Naruto blushed and Sasuke smirked at the blushing blond.

"I don't care if I get sick as long as I get to kiss you." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's head and kissed him roughly; Naruto slipped his tongue in Sasuke's hot mouth and explored every inch of the teen's mouth.

"Uhn, Hn…" Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's head bringing their bodies closer together. He placed his leg in between Sasuke's and Naruto their hard erections rubbed against each other while they kissed each other hungrily. Naruto shifted his hips moved causing more friction and Sasuke groped his ass.

Naruto and sasuke pulled back in need of air and Sasuke panted. "You're bold today Naruto."

"Shut up!" Naruto growled. He took off the raven's shirt and exposed his chest and abs. Then he licked down the raven's chest and passed his stomach all the way down to his clothed cock.

"Are you sure you want to do it Naruto you don't have t-"

"Shut up before I change my mind." Naruto tugged at the button on Sasuke's boxers and his hands trembled as he undid his boxers. He finally unbuttoned the boxers and Sasuke's hard cock sprung free. Naruto stared at the raven's big hard penis that was right in front of his face and blushed a deep red. 'You can do this just calm down Naruto!' The blond thought to himself before he gulped.

"You okay down there?" Sasuke had a teasing tone in his voice while a smiled spread across his face.

"You shut up it's not like I know how to do this kind of thing." Naruto replied.

"Just remember how I did it." Sasuke instructed. Naruto gave a few pumps to Sasuke's hard member and Sasuke moan a little. Naruto gulped before he licked the tip of Sasuke's cock and then stuck it in his mouth. 'I can't fit the whole thing in…it's too big!' Naruto blushed as tried to take the whole thing into his mouth.

"Don't force yourself Naruto." Sasuke said while running his fingers through the blond's golden locks. Naruto nodded his head and licked the underside, he flicked his tongue over the tip while pumping it with his hand.

"Ahm…" Sasuke bit his lip, making a seductive face. Naruto blushed when he saw that sexy pale face dripping with sweat. He also had never heard Sasuke moan before so that made him even harder than he already was. Naruto then stuck Sasuke's member into his mouth and sucked it.

"Nhm! N-Naruto." Sasuke tugged at the blond's locks gently. Naruto could taste Sasuke's pre-cum hosing down his throat, he choked a little as sasuke thrusted into his mouth. He licked from the bottom of the vein and all the way to the head of Sasuke's hard erection. Sasuke threw his head back from the pleasure Naruto was giving him with his warm mouth. Naruto relaxed his throat muscles as he began to deep throat the raven.

"Naruto p-pull away now!" Sasuke stammered as he moaned, Naruto ignored the Uchiha's demand and continued to deep throat him. Sasuke couldn't control his hips and pushed the blond's head down further while continuing to thrust into the warm space that was Naruto's mouth.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke came in the blonde's mouth and Naruto's face went even redder. He never had semen in his mouth before but for some reason he liked the way Sasuke tasted. 'It's so thick.' Naruto swallowed Sasuke's cum in one gulp and wiped his mouth.

"Did I do a good job?" Naruto puffed out his cheeks and looked at Sasuke.

"Haa, It's was amazing." Sasuke was in a daze either it was from his fever or the intense pleasure he just received.

"So do you think we could go further than this?" Sasuke asked.

"No!" Naruto bluntly stated.

"Wait why do you seem more normal now?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? You're right my fever's gone down." Sasuke replied as he felt his own forehead.

"Wait, How long has it been since y-you masturbated?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Well now that I think about it hmm..maybe a few months." Sasuke stroked his chin as he answered Naruto's question.

"A few months! You went that long."

"Well I was busy. I mean with the movie, talk shows, photo shoots, recording sessions, awards shows-"

"Okay I get it you had a lot to do." Naruto sighed as he looked at the raven.

"Don't you ever get a break?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and got up off the bed.

"Naruto I know you want to spend time together and I promise I'll hangout of with you during my next few days off." Sasuke said fixing his boxers and pulling the covers over his head.

"Yeah yeah." Naruto blushed and walked out of the room to go down stairs.

* * *

_**~10:00 That Night~**_

_**...**_

"Hey Itachi." Naruto waved at the older raven who just walked through the front door.

"Naruto is Sasuke feeling better?" Itachi kicked off his shoes and walked up to the blond.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

"Great!" Itachi sighed in relief. Naruto looked at the raven oddly because he was alone and didn't have Deidara attached to his arm.

"Where's Dei?" Naruto sat down on the couch and turned the tv on with the remote.

"He had to babysit his little brother tonight." The raven replied with a pout.

"Oh." Naruto looked in the direction of the secret room and grinned. Itachi walked up the steps and then back at the blond.

"Don't go in there." Itachi had a stern look in his eyes and Naruto pouted. 'Damn how did he know?' Itachi smirked and walked up the rest of the steps.

* * *

Sasuke sat up in the bed and Itachi walked into his room with a bottle and spoon in his hands.

"Here you go Sasuke take your cough medicine." Itachi sat on Sasuke's bed.

"I'm not a baby I can give it to myself." Sasuke scowled at Itachi.

"I know now say AHH!" Sasuke frowned and then opened his mouth. He closed his eyes as he felt the horrible tasting medicine on his tongue and going down his throat.

"Ew, I hate the way it tastes." Sasuke shook his head at the disgusting flavor.

"Just deal with it if you want to get better." Itachi twisted the top back on the medicine and sat the spoon down and bottle on the tray in Sasuke's room.

"It's good that your fever has gone down though." Itachi pushed the raven's bangs back and felt his forehead.

"You should be glad you have such a kind lover that will take care of you." Itachi smiled and Sasuke nodded, he was glad he had Naruto around to look out for his little brother when he himself couldn't.

* * *

**_~2:00 In The Morning~_**

**_…_**

Naruto decided to stay over night to make sure Sasuke got better and it seemed the raven was sleeping without catching a fever.

"Haaa! What time is it?" Naruto yawned and stretched his arms as he spoke out loud. Sasuke walked down the steps in a pair of pjs pants and matching shirt with slippers on his feet.

"It's about two in the morning." Sasuke stated. "Ah, Sasuke are you feeling okay?" Naruto got up off the couch and looked at Sasuke.

"Yeah I'm fine now I just needed a morning snack." Sasuke walked into the kitchen.

"What do you have in mind?" Naruto asked, walking into the kitchen behind the raven.

"Vegetable salad." Sasuke opened the fridge and grabbed some vegetables.

"Ew. I got it how about smores yum!" Naruto grinned at the Uchiha.

"I've never had smores before."

"You've never had smores?" Naruto stared at the Uchiha in disbelief.

"No Hozuki-san always makes me eat healthy foods." Sasuke stated.

"Then you have to try them." The blond grinned at the black haired teen.

"Where do you keep the marshmallows and stuff?"

"The second cabinet." Sasuke sat down at the kitchen table.

"Okay here we go. All you need is some gram crackers, any kind of chocolate you want and some marshmallows." Naruto grabbed a gram cracker out of the box and broke it in half making two pieces. Sasuke watched in pure amazement while he watched the blonde making the tasty treat.

"Then you make it like a sandwich first you place the gram cracker at the bottom and next take a peace of chocolate and place it on top of the gram cracker. Now it's time to add the marshmallow." Naruto stuck a fork in the marshmallow and turned on the stove, he place the marshmallow over the stove top and turned the fork to put heat on the marshmallow browning each side equally.

"Whoa!" Sasuke clapped his hands, he had no one idea you could make such easy stuff at home without a chef. Naruto did the same thing over and over to make more and more smores. He then placed all the smores on a plate and sat down at the table next to the raven.

"So what now you just eat it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah what else are you supposed to do with them?" Naruto laughed and picked up a smore.

"Say AHH!" Naruto held the smore in front of the raven's face and Sasuke bit the end of it.

"Mmm! That's good and I don't even like sweets!" Sasuke licked his lips and Naruto grinned.

"I know right, I learned how to do this myself when I was like eight because my parents never had enough time to take me camping." Naruto stated with a smiled.

"We should go sometime, I've never been camping before either." Sasuke said throwing smores into his mouth, munching down greedily and Naruto chuckled.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_


	8. Time Together!

**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

_"We have to go please I'm all better now!" Sasuke followed the blond down the steps in his house._

_"I don't know..are you sure you're fine?" Naruto rubbed his chin and cocked his eyebrow, looking at the raven._

_"Yes! I'm fine and I just want us to spend time together." Sasuke looked at him with an emotionless expression on his face._

_"Fine we'll go." Naruto sighed and the raven hugged him._

* * *

_**~A Few Days Later~**_

…

Naruto and Sasuke sat in the limo relaxing enjoying the drive but Naruto could only sit still for a short amount of time. The drive was taking way too long time for the blond. 'How far away are we going anyway?' Naruto crossed his arms and looked at Sasuke who was listening to his ipod; Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked showing his pearly whites. Naruto's face turned red and he quickly turned away from the raven. Finally the limo came to a stop. The limo driver got out and walked to the other side of the limo to open the door for the young couple. The two teens stepped out and Naruto read the sign that said **Osaka** and then glared at Sasuke.

"Teme…I can't believe you planned a trip to go all the way to Osaka." Naruto gritted through his teeth.

"Well I wanted to go some place where we wouldn't run into Sakura or anyone else that would interrupt our date." Sasuke took off his shades and looked at the blond.

"And what about my clothes I mean there's no way we'll be back in Tokyo by the end of the day." Naruto tighten his fists wanting to hit the raven.

"I'll buy you some clothes. Now let's go get settled in." Sasuke signaled the driver telling him it was okay to leave. The driver got back in the limo and drove off.

"I can't believe mom and dad were okay with this." Naruto mumbled as he followed Sasuke into the hotel.

Sasuke had a trip to Osaka planned, he booked a hot spring hotel resort inn and everything, and it took so long to get there it was evening already. He and Naruto walked into the hotel inn and a young man in a kimono came towards the raven.

"Sasuke-sama you've arrived!" The young man smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and shook the man's hand.

"Don't worry we have your room all ready for you." The man then lead them to the room, he stop in front of room 291, then bowed his head before left.

"I can't believe you did all this?" Naruto pouted his lips as the raven opened the sliding door.

"My Naruto all always gets the best." Sasuke smirked as he walked into the hotel room, Naruto followed as well. The room was carpeted with tatami mats, there was an eating table in the middle of the room and chairs without legs on them with a few pillows by the table as well. There was a flat screen tv that had cable, a fan hung from the ceiling that was a light as well. The room had an opening that showed the garden outside and a little pond. Also there were two more sliding doors that separated the room.

"A traditional Japanese inn, well at least it's not to over the top." Naruto grinned and laid down on the floor, stretching his body.

"And look we have kimonos." Sasuke grabbed the folded kimonos off the table and handed one to the blond. Naruto smiled and stood up.

"I'm going to go change in the other room." Naruto opened the other sliding doors and looked at Sasuke once more.

"And don't look!" Naruto warned before he walked in and closed the sliding doors back.

"Hnmf…whatever." Sasuke took off his suite and shoes. He changed into his kimono and waited for Naruto to get done.

* * *

_**~5 Minutes Later~**_

"I'm doooon-!" Naruto froze as he saw Sasuke in his black and white kimono, the sleeves came up to Sasuke's wrists, the white cloth was tied around his waist and the kimono length stops a little before his ankles, he had the top part opened a little to show his chest.

"What?" Sasuke noticed the blond was blushing while he stared at him.

"N-Nothing." Naruto walked towards the raven with a grin on his face. Naruto's kimono was black and white as well and fit just perfectly, he didn't have the top part open like Sasuke did though.

"How do I look?" Naruto asked as he stood in front of the raven.

"Adorable." Sasuke smirked and the blond blushed.

"What about me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked him up and down once more and smiled.

"Y-You l-look hot." Naruto turned his head away from the tall raven. Sasuke smirked and placed his hands on Naruto's waist.

"And I didn't mean that in a sexual way!" Naruto blushed as he tried to push the raven away; Sasuke looked at Naruto oddly and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Well then how about an outside bath?" Naruto nodded and walked outside the room. He and Sasuke then walked down the hallway and outside where the outdoor baths were stationed. The blond took off his kimono and under wear in the changing station then and wrapped a white towel around his waist,

He walked out into the open and breathed in the steamy air. "Wahh!" He sat down on a stool and picked up a wooden bucket.

"This great I can finally relax." Naruto filled the bucket with water and poured it over his head. Sasuke soon came out as well with a light blue towel wrapped around his waist. He sat on the stool next to the wet blond and poured water over his head, he then looked at blond and smirked. Naruto had water dripping down his body and his blue eyes shimmered as water ran down his face. Naruto felt someone staring at him as he washed himself, he then looked over at Sasuke and saw onyx eyes that could burn a hole through him if he stared any longer.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto balled his fist and glared at the raven.

"You of course…I mean who wouldn't stare." Sasuke chuckled a little and went back to washing himself. Naruto got up and walked to the pool of hot water that was called an open air bath. He sat in the water and sighed as he felt all the stress leaving his body; Sasuke soon came in as well sitting down next to the blond.

"Haaa…" Sasuke yawned and put his arm on the other side of Naruto. Naruto looked Sasuke's hand that rested on his shoulder and then looked at the Uchiha.

"That was so corny." Naruto laughed at the other teen.

"Well I always wanted to try it once." Sasuke smirked at the short blond.

"It reminds of those lovey dovey teenage couple at the movies." Naruto chuckled.

"Really." Sasuke ruffled the blond's hair.

"Yeah. But I have to say this is pretty nice." Naruto leaned on the raven's chest as they relaxed in the warm water.

* * *

_**~Later That Night~**_

_**...  
**_

The moon was shinning brightly as Sasuke and Naruto looked at the sky from their room. They had got out of the outside bath a while ago.

"Sirs your dinner is here!" A lady with a purple yukata on smiled and slid the door open and pushed the rolling table inside the room.

"Yay! Time to eat!" Naruto sat down at the table inside their room ready to fill his stomach. Sasuke soon followed and sat across from Naruto. The lady put their meal, drinks and dessert out on the table and then left the room.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto and the raven began eating their food. Naruto ate his food with a grin on his face.

"Um…this sashimi is delicious!" Naruto grabbed whatever was near him with his chop sticks and gobbled it down.

"I'm glad you like." Sasuke grabbed a flower shaped vegetable and threw it into his mouth.

* * *

Naruto drunk down the last of his tea before then wiping his mouth. "Haaa…so full." Naruto rubbed his stomach as he grinned at the raven. Sasuke drunk the last of his drink as well and sat the cup on the table.

"Me too." Sasuke stretched his arms as he yawned.

"So what now?" Naruto scratched the back of his head and blushed slightly. 'He'll probably try to do something sexual. That's probably his big plan.' Naruto thought as he looked at the raven.

"Well lets go play ping pong." Sasuke got up as and tightened the cloth around his kimono. Naruto looked at the raven suddenly feeling disappointed.

"Yeah p-ping pong that's sounds great." Naruto said weakly as he walked pass the raven. Sasuke looked at Naruto oddly as he noticed a change in the blond's voice. 'I wonder what's wrong with him?' Sasuke followed Naruto out of the room and into the ping pong room.

"Come on lets play!" Naruto suddenly had a challenging look on his face. Sasuke rolled up his kimono sleeves and smirked.

"Hmpf. I have to warn you I won't go easy on you shorty." Sasuke grabbed a blue paddle and gripped it with his hand. Naruto grabbed a paddle and ball ready to start the game.

"Take this teme!" Naruto dropped the ball onto the table making it bounce. He then smacked it towards the raven. Sasuke did the same sending it back but it went straight passed Naruto's head and right into the wall behind the blond leaving a small creator in the wall. Naruto turned and covered his mouth, he shuddered a little thinking about the pain he would have been in if it had hit his head. Naruto walked over and picked up the ball.

"O-Okay I guess I'm ready to start again." Naruto looked nervously at the raven and bounced the ball off the table once more. Naruto and Sasuke sent the ball flying back and forth to each other using all their strength.

"Not bad Naruto but you'll need more strength then that to beat me!" Sasuke smirked as he sent the ball flying back to the blond.

"I'm telling you Ranmaru that's not how it goes." Three little kids walked into the ping pong station and sat down waiting to play.

"Woah guys look at that!" The black haired boy stood up and pointed to the two teens playing ping pong like it was a life or death match.

"Is that seriously ping pong?" The girl looked in amazement as she watched Naruto and Sasuke play.

"If it is I don't want to play." The other girl bit her finger nails as she watched the two teens going at it.

"Wait, isn't that Sasuke Uchiha?!" The boy looked at the two girls and grinned.

"Hey that is look Akira!" The girl tapped Akira on the shoulder; the girl looked at the raven haired teen and drooled.

"We have to get his autograph!" The boy cheered about to walk up to Sasuke. Aiko grabbed the boy's arm, pulling him back.

"Are you trying to get killed by that ball?" Ranmaru looked at the girl and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh right…well then let's wait until their finished." They sat down on the small couch and the watched the teen battle it out.

"Haa…ha…had enough..teme?" Naruto sweated as he caught his breath.

"O-Of course not!" Sasuke was catching his breath as well; sweat ran down from his raven hair and down his face.

"Then take this!" Sasuke bounced the ball and hit it towards Naruto. Naruto hit it back, Sasuke jumped to hit the ball with his full strength.

"Wow this is awesome!" Ranmaru cheered as he stretched his arms up high.

"Yay! I won…oh yeah I beat you!" Naruto danced around after he one the final point. The three kids got up and walked towards Naruto.

"Hey blondie that was amazing!" Naruto looked down at the little boy and grinned.

"T-Thanks." Naruto scratched the back of his head and blushed slightly.

"You must be a master of ping pong or something." The two girls smiled at Naruto.

"Well I wouldn't call myself a master." Naruto stuck his tongue and stretched his arms. Sasuke glared at the blond from the other side of the table.

"Uchiha-sama can we have your autograph!" The three children ran over to Sasuke tugging on his kimono.

"I don't know..you know I'm not a master at ping pong so you probably wouldn't want my autograph with an addition of back stage passes to my next concert." Sasuke sighed and he looked at the three children. The kids were silent for a second, the blond looked at him oddly.

"Oh Uchiha-sama you are like the master of ping pong!"

"Yeah totally the blond sucked!"

"You totally won that match!" The three children fell into Sasuke's bribe and the raven smirked.

"Oi!" Naruto looked at three kids.

"He offered back stage passes. I mean only an idiot would let a chance like that go by." The kids said to Naruto.

"Sasuke that's not fair!" Naruto glared at the raven.

"Hnmf, I did nothing." Sasuke looked away from the angry blond and put the paddle down.

"So what's your names?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm Akira!" She smiled at the raven. "I'm Ranmaru!" He grinned.

"And I'm Aiko."

"Where are your parents?" Naruto walked over to the kids.

"We're here with are mom but she saw a friend and they took a walk somewhere." The three kids nodded.

"Well then how about you join us for karaoke." Sasuke suggested.

"Okay!" The three kids nodded and followed the teens to the karaoke room.

* * *

_**~An Hour Later After Karaoke~** _

_**...**  
_

Naruto took off his kimono and under wear and then wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked into the steamy air and dived into the hot spring, he then came up from the water and caught his breath.

"Ah…this feel amazing!" Naruto leaned on the side rocks and put a small towel on top of his head. Sasuke soon got into the hot spring as well.

"There's no one else in here." Naruto looked around oddly.

"Cause I have my own private hot spring." Sasuke put his head under the water and then came back up. His raven's hair stuck to his face and water dripped down his chest.

"I have to admit I had fun today." Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke.

"Yeah those kids were so cute." Sasuke chuckled.

"Yeah they were." Naruto grinned and looked up at the moon. It shinned brightly over top of the hot spring resort. Naruto's blue eyes shimmered as he stared at the beautiful white orb in the dark sky.

"I wish we could spend everyday together like this." Sasuke moved closer to Naruto.

"Yeah, that would be great." Naruto hadn't noticed what he said. He turned and looked at the raven.

"I-I mean…it's not like I want to spend everyday with you teme." Naruto blushed at the smirking raven.

"Naruto why can't you be honest with yourself." Sasuke pulled the blond closer to him and Naruto blushed deep red as he felt Sasuke's arms around his waist under the water.

"Don't get so cocky. Teme." Naruto mumbled.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke said in a smooth voice. Naruto lost his train of thought and put his arms around Sasuke's neck. He pulled his face down close to his, giving him a loving kiss. Sasuke eyes stayed wide open as the blond kissed him. It totally surprised him he didn't think Naruto would be the first to make a move.

"Nhh…" Naruto moved his lips nervously and Sasuke closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss.

"Hnnh.." Naruto tangled his fingers in Sasuke's wet locks and he pulled their bodies closer together as he enjoyed a heated kiss with the raven. The raven broke the kiss and looked into Naruto's blue eyes.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke asked. The blond's eyes looked hazy.

"Yeah I'm fine." Naruto's face was red from the heat of the water. "I'm just-" The blond suddenly passed out from he heat of the water.

"I knew it." Sasuke sighed and picked the blond up out of the water.

* * *

"Nh…what happened?" Naruto laid on a futon with a cold towel on his head. "You passed out." Sasuke looked from over top of the blond.

"I did?"

"Yeah you've been out for about fifteen minutes." Sasuke sighed and took the towel off the blond's head.

"Oh." Naruto sat up and saw he was back in the room. Naruto rubbed his head and looked at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke looked at the blond oddly.

"Can we h-have…sex?"

"Well eventually I'm guessing we'll end up having sex."

"N-No I mean…tonight?" Naruto blushed as he looked at the raven.

"T-Tonight?" Sasuke looked at the blond disbelievingly.

"Yeah. I think I'm ready." Naruto ran his fingers through his blond strands.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes I'm sure!" Naruto shouted with a determined expression.

"That's great I've already got everything ready." Sasuke pointed to the other room that had rose pedals spread out on two futon.

"You teme! Were you planning this?" Naruto grabbed the collar of Sasuke's kimono and glared at him.

"Hnmf! Well of course I mean one needs to be prepared." Sasuke looked smugly at the blond.

'This teme!...he was going to do something all along!' Naruto blushed and let go of the raven's kimono. Sasuke stood and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Let's go then." Sasuke pulled Naruto into the other room and closed the sliding door behind him.

* * *

Naruto was naked laying on a blue futon with the raven over top of him in his black boxers. "Nhn…Sasuke what is that stuff?" Naruto blushed as the sticky substance was poured on his chest and ran down to his stomach.

"It's called love jelly." Sasuke smirked as he squirted some onto his hand.

"What is it supposed to do?"

"It has aphrodisiac in it so when poured onto human skin it enhances sexual desire." Sasuke rubbed his sticky hands on Naruto's nipples.

"Ah, it smells like strawberries." Naruto mewled when the raven pinched his nipples.

"It tastes like it too." Sasuke licked his finger seductively.

"Do you want to taste some Naruto?" Sasuke cooed and flicked the blond's nipples with his finger.

"Hahn…yes." Sasuke squirted the strawberry jelly into his mouth and kissed the blond on his plump lips, he put his tongue in Naruto's mouth and the blond could taste the strawberry flavor in the raven's mouth. Naruto sucked on Sasuke's tongue while the raven played with his nipples, he licked the roof of Sasuke's mouth and saliva dripped his chin. Sasuke then broke the kiss and Naruto panted.

"Uhn, Sasuke my body is starting feel hot." Naruto's blues eyes shimmered from the reflection of the moon. The garden window was right over top of them and the moon shinned brightly.

"That's good." Sasuke poured more onto his hand and grabbed the other teen's hard member, his hand made squishy sounds as he pumped Naruto's cock.

"Ah!..Unh S-Sasuke!" Naruto thrusted into the raven palm and the raven rubbed his thumb over the tip of his hard member.

"Does it feel good Naruto?" Sasuke licked the whimpering blond's ear lobe and sucked on it.

"Ha! Hnm..yes it feel so good…Uhn." Naruto gripped the raven's broad shoulders and the Sasuke tightened his grip on his penis.

"You're telling truth today Naruto. It must be aphrodisiac." Sasuke smirked and began sucking on Naruto's tanned neck.

"T-Teme, Aha!" Naruto shuddered when he felt Sasuke's hand let go of his hard member and go lower; Sasuke placed his sticky finger Naruto's puckered hole. Naruto then sat up and looked at eager raven as he blush spread across his cheeks.

"W-What are you doing?" Naruto looked at Sasuke nervously.

"Preparing you." Sasuke pushed the smaller teen back down onto the futon and placed his finger back at Naruto's little hole. Naruto closed his eyes waiting for Sasuke's slender fingers to enter him. 'Why am I so stupid…I don't think I can do this!' Naruto covered his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment.

"Naruto relax." Sasuke's soothing voice made the blond feel relaxed and he didn't feel afraid anymore for a minute until,

"Ouch! Haa!" Naruto winced in pain when he felt Sasuke's finger enter him. Sasuke thrusted that one finger in and out of the small hole until Naruto got used to it.

"Just bare it okay." Sasuke pushed another finger in. Naruto's body jerked at the feeling. 'His fingers are really inside me!…it feels weird.'

"Nmm…" Naruto gripped the taller teen's shoulders as pain coursed through his body.

"It should be…right here!" Sasuke curved his fingers rubbing them against Naruto's prostate. Naruto threw his head back as he felt pleasure coursed through his veins; he bit his bottom lip trying to stifle his moans and then covered his mouth.

"Naruto let me hear your voice." Sasuke grabbed the blond's trembling hand and pulled it away from his mouth. Naruto look wantonly at the raven and Sasuke blushed slightly.

"C-Can I do it?" Naruto asked shyly. Sasuke looked at the blond with a confused expression on his pale face.

"I read how to do it myself." Naruto voice trembled. Sasuke finally understood and took his fingers out of the blond's ass causing Naruto to gasp.

"You want to prepare yourself?" Sasuke looked at the blond shockingly.

"Y-Yes." Naruto's blond hair covered his eyes as he answered the older teen's question.

"Okay." Sasuke sat Indian style in front of the blond and Naruto's eye twitched.

"Do you really have to watch me?" Naruto sat up and looked at the raven.

"Of course!" Sasuke bit lip waiting in anticipation.

"Nh..Nm.." Naruto placed two of his finger on his tight hole and then took a deep breath. He pushed his two fingers inside and,

"Urgh!" Pain flooded through his veins once again. Naruto gritted his teeth as he tried to find the spot Sasuke had touched.

"N-Naruto don't suddenly pushed your fingers in like that." Sasuke's voiced was filled with concern.

"I Uh..know what I'm doing." Naruto winced in pain as he searched for that spot. 'I can't find it. What the hell!'

"Naruto calm down and let me help you." Sasuke looked into those beautiful blue eyes that he loved so much while trying to calm the blond.

"I want to do it myself." Naruto moved his fingers around. 'This is so embarrassing.' His hands trembled; his nerves felt a jolt of pain as he franticly moved his fingers around inside himself.

"Naruto let me help you." Sasuke placed two of his fingers under Naruto's fingers that were already inside the tight heat and pushed them in as well.

"Ergh, ouch!" Naruto's body shook.

"See right here, remember this place." Sasuke's fingers moved along with the blonds. The raven rubbed his fingers along the tight walls that surrounded his fingers. Naruto moaned and gasped every time Sasuke hit that special spot.

"Baka!..Ha..Uhn..stop.." Naruto couldn't stop his fingers from moving along with Sasuke's, his nerves felt like they were on fire and pleasure burned through his body.

"It feels good right." Sasuke smirked and the blond's small body twitched.

"No Ah!..W-Wait! Hnm..S-Sasuke." Sasuke licked his lips and Naruto's eyes widened hearing the squishy sounds coming from his tight ass.

"S-Sasuke seriously Ah!…Stop Ah!" Naruto blushed as the raven stared at him with his onyx eyes.

"Something…weird Uhn..is happening t-to my body." Naruto felt pleasure all through his body while all four fingers stretched his little hole.

"The love jelly is kicking in." Sasuke smirked.

"Ha! Ah..Mnm..Uh I'm coming…-AHNN!" Naruto's body jerked as he came hard all over his stomach. He panted and his body trembled from his overwhelming orgasm.

"I think the jelly is starting to work on me as well." Sasuke licked his lips and his body started to feel hot as well.

"I-I can't wait any longer!" Sasuke unbuttoned the front of his boxers and placed his hard erection rubbed his erection up against Naruto's entrance.

"W-Wait…-Urgh!" Naruto's blue eyes widened and pain ripped through his body. He had something so big inside him and it felt like it was ripping him apart.

"Ouch!" Naruto glared furiously at Sasuke. The raven was unable to control himself any longer and starting moving without warning.

"S-Sorry but I can't stop." Sasuke grunted and went deeper inside the tight warm space. 'Ow! It's too big…this hurts.' Naruto closed his eyes.

"Ow! Pull out! Ung..Sasuke!" Naruto's finger nails dug into Sasuke's pale back as tried to stop him. Sasuke grabbed the blond's slender hips and started pounding into him.

"N-Naruto I can't stop." Sweat dripped from Sasuke's forehead and he panted, forcing his big shaft into Naruto's tight hole.

"Ahn!" The pain started fading away and Naruto's body became hot again, he placed his hands on Sasuke's wet face and pulled him into a heated kiss.

"Nhn..Ungh..Ah!" Naruto and Sasuke moaned into the kiss. Sasuke opened the blond's legs some more and thrusted him hard, making Naruto gasp and frail around.

"Naruto sorry if I'm being too rough." Sasuke groaned into the blond's ears before licking it and biting down. Naruto didn't feel the pain anymore. It was now pleasure.

"It's so good Ahh! Gah!" Naruto pushed himself against Sasuke meeting the his every thrust. Sasuke let go of the blond and gripped the futon sheets in his hands so tight his knuckles turned white. 'He's so fuckin cute!' Was all the raven could think.

"S-Sasuke Ah!" Sasuke pulled Naruto up and he sat up as well. Naruto was now sitting with the raven's hard cock inside him. It was good. The feeling of the raven stretching his insides and it felt so tight inside him. Sasuke suddenly grabbed Naruto's hips and pushed the blond onto him. Naruto eyes widened as he felt Sasuke go deeper.

"S-Sasuke..Gah! God, yes so good AHH!" Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him. Sasuke felt the Naruto's insides tighten around him; he then broke the kiss and grunted into the blond's ear, while repeatedly thrusting inside him.

"Naruto..hn..it feels..so g-good inside you Hnh!" Their pace became frantic losing rhythm and just moving wildly. Naruto felt like he would pass out from the overwhelming pleasure. Sasuke hit his prostate skillfully with every thrust. He grabbed hold of Naruto's straining dick and pumped it.

"AH No! Too much Ooh S-Sasuke..feels so g-good. More!" Naruto rasped and hugged Sasuke while the raven pounded into him hard.

"I-I can't hold it in…Sasuke!" Naruto screamed and Sasuke grinded into his sweet spot, making the blond see stars.

"Ng..A-Ah..me too Naruto!" Sasuke gritted his teeth and began to pull out of out of the blond's melty insides as he felt his climax approaching. Naruto then hugged Sasuke tighter and wrapped his legs around the raven's waist.

"No…don't pull out…stay..Uhn..release it inside me." Tears ran down Naruto's cheeks from his blue shimmering eyes. Sasuke gulped and hesitated to push his hard member all the back inside. He then heard the blond pant,

"Please.." He pushed all the way back in and gasped when he felt Naruto's insides pulling him in deeper.

"I love you!" Naruto screamed and the raven thrusted in deeper and deeper. "Fuck, Ooh AAHHH!" Naruto came hard and his cum spurted onto his chest.

"UGH..AH!" Sasuke bit Naruto's tan neck and released his hot semen deep inside the blond; Naruto's voice hitched as he felt Sasuke's cum fill his insides.

"Ahh…" Naruto moaned before he passed out. Sasuke sighed as he relaxed his body and ran his fingers through his raven strands.

"Sorry. I guess I pushed you too hard." Sasuke smirked while he pushed Naruto's golden strands out of his face and kiss his fore head. Naruto's blond hair stuck to his face as sweat dripped down from his hair, his hair almost looked like it was shinning from the moons reflection. The raven laid the blond's body down and pulled out slowly.

_**...**_

* * *

_**~The Next Morning~**_

_**...  
**_

Naruto woke up when he felt a cold breeze on his face, he blinked a few time and saw the garden after he turned his head. 'Sasuke must have opened the door while I was sleeping.' Naruto then felt something heavy on his chest; he turned his head and smiled softly. Sasuke had his arm across the blond's chest and his other hand was tangled in the blond's hair.

"Sasuke are you awake?" Naruto grinned as he looked at the sleeping raven.

"Yeah…" Sasuke mumbled unconsciously, he was clearly still asleep. Naruto tried to move but the raven's arm was too heavy, he also tried to push Sasuke over but he wouldn't budge. 'Haa…how am I supposed to go take a bath?' Naruto smiled.

"Teme, get up." Naruto wiggled trying to get out of the raven's grasp.

"Naruto…" Sasuke mumbled in his sleep. 'Is he dreaming about me?' Naruto blushed after Sasuke mumble his name. He stared at the raven that and smiled softly.

"I told you that's a bad hobby." Sasuke cracked one eye open and looked at the startled blond.

"I wasn't watching you." Naruto puffed out his cheeks cutely.

"Whatever you say." Sasuke got up and Naruto sighed in relief.

"I never got to ask, how was it last night?" Sasuke asked.

"W-What!" Naruto blushed a deep red as he looked at the raven.

"Well you passed out right after so I never got to ask." Sasuke looked smugly at Naruto.

"Well…t-that is-"

"So I was that good huh?" Naruto looked at Sasuke oddly as he tilted his head.

"I was so good you can't explain it in words." Sasuke smirked and got up from the futon. 'Teme. Always so smug, but he's right I can't explain it.' Naruto looked down and noticed he wasn't naked anymore.

"Did you dress me?" Sasuke nodded and smirked at the blond.

"I gave you a bath as well so no need for another one."

"I can't believe you did that!" Naruto covered his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment.

"Sasuke-sama here is your tooth brushes." A teenage girl in a pink kimono walked in and handed Sasuke their tooth brushes. She then looked at Naruto and blushed.

"Well I will take my leave now." The teen bowed her head and left the room.

"What was that about?" Naruto looked curiously at the raven.

"Well some of the people might have heard us last night." Sasuke chuckled.

"Aw, that is so embarrassing!" Naruto covered his cheeks and they turned red.

"Anyway when we're done getting cleaned up we'll head home." Sasuke ruffled Naruto's hair and he smiled.

"Okay!"

* * *

Naruto step out of the limo and breathed in the fresh Tokyo air, he smiled at the driver and then turned towards the door. "Well bye and thanks Sasuke it was really fun!" Naruto grinned at the Uchiha in shades.

"Hmpf don't I get a goodbye kiss?" Sasuke took off his shades and smirked at Naruto.

"Nope just a hand shake!" Naruto held his hand out waiting for the raven to grab it.

"I guess that's fine too." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and shook it, but then didn't let go. Naruto tugged on his hand that Sasuke was gripping tightly.

"Would you let-Nhh?!" Sasuke pulled the blond down and gave him a loving kiss on his plump pink lips.

"I'll call you." Sasuke said in a smooth tone, making Naruto blush.

"W-Whatever!" Naruto slammed the door in Sasuke's face and walked up the steps to his house, he waited for a second when he reach the door and then turned around and waved. Sasuke smiled and signaled for the driver to pull off and soon the limo was gone.

"Haa! Well I have to admit I had fun." Naruto said to himself while he opened up the door to his house. 'I'm glad we got to spend time together.'

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_


	9. My Mom Loves You?

**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

_**...**_

A week had passed since Naruto and Sasuke last saw each other. Naruto talks to Sasuke everyday over the phone and Naruto was just fine with that. Even with the raven being so busy he always found time to call his blond and tell him how his day was and tell him good night before he went to bed.

"Tsk tsk Naruto look at you." Naruto sat on the nursing bed in the nurse's office and Deidara dabbed an alcohol soaked cotton ball on his black eye.

"Ow! Dei that hurts!" Naruto flinched and backed away a little from the stingy liquid.

"Haa, look at you I mean this one killer black eye." Deidara frowned at the black and purple bruised skin that surrounded the blond's blue eyes.

"H-He started it." Naruto winced in pain as Deidara started dabbing his eye again.

"Couldn't you find something that doesn't sting?" Naruto looked down at the kneeling blond.

"Nope this was the only thing I could find hehe!" Deidara grinned at the blond and cleaned Naruto's disgusting looking eye.

"There all done." Deidara stood up and ruffled the blond's hair.

"I-Is it that noticeable?" Naruto pouted and Deidara made a nasty face looking at his eye.

"Hell yeah it's noticeable. How are you going to explain that to your mom?" Deidara opened the glass cabinet and put the alcohol on the shelf.

"I'll just tell her I got in fight." Naruto stood up.

"Like it will be that easy. I mean you'll be grounded for a month if she finds out you got in another fight at school." Deidara put his hands on his hips and pointed his finger while he lectured Naruto about how his mom was going to kill him.

"Okay! Are we done here?" Naruto rolled his eyes at the blond.

"Yeah but take these it will cover up that disgusting thing." Deidara handed Naruto a pair of black shades before he walked out of the nurse's office.

"I guess I'll just have to wear these until it goes away." Naruto shrugged his shoulders and put on the glasses before walking out of the nurse's office. Naruto walked down the hall in his blue gym shorts, white gym shirt and white gym shoes. 'Stupid Kiba why does he always have to start fights?' Naruto frowned while he walking through the empty hallways; everyone else was still in gym class and all the upper class men were in class. Naruto walked into the gym room with a grinned on his face.

"Haha..Naruto is that a new look for you?" Tenten came up to Naruto and smiled at her blond friend.

"Yup I mean after Kiba gave me that black eye." Naruto eyes trailed off looking at Kiba. That said teen walked up to Naruto with his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry." Kiba mumbled.

"Sorry for what?" Tenten elbowed him.

"For fighting with you and giving you a black eye." Kiba mumbled looking away from Naruto.

"You mean it?" Naruto glared at his brown haired friend.

"Yeah, I mean it was childish of us to be fighting in the first place." Kiba smiled.

"I forgive you I guess." Naruto grinned and gave Kiba a hand shake.

"You know now that I think about it's really not that bad I mean you gave me a black eye, I gave you two black eyes." Naruto grinned as he practically teased his friend.

"He gave you two black eyes?!" Tenten looked at Kiba who was wearing shades as well.

"Yeah." Kiba took off his glasses and looked at Tenten.

"Ohh…that looks really bad!" Tenten flinched looking at Kiba's horrible black eyes.

"Put those back on my friend Uh you look even worse then me." Naruto put his arm on Kiba's shoulder as they walked back to the group of teens in the gym.

"Hey it's the black eye twins haha!" Shugo pointed and laughed. Kiba and Naruto joined in basketball and frowned.

"Oh shut up!" Naruto hissed through his teeth.

"I heard you two got in a fight." Neji walked up to Naruto and chuckled.

"Yeah we did." Naruto pouted.

"Friends again, already?" Neji laughed at how childish Kiba and Naruto could be. This always happened Naruto would always fight with one of his friends once or twice every school year.

"Well I can't stay mad at my best friend forever." Naruto grinned.

"You two are so weird." Neji walked away from the two and onto the court.

"Yeah I know." Naruto mumbled while he followed Neji.

* * *

Naruto sat in class with his head laying on his desk as Anko gave an english lesson which Naruto always mastered in every year.

"Naruto! Sit up!" Anko looked up from her book and glanced at the blond.

"I'm listening." Naruto mumbled but he didn't move. Anko picked up a ruler and walked back to Naruto's desk, her high heels made clicking noises as she made her way to the back of the class room. She looked at Naruto who was facing his head towards the window and smacked the ruler on his head.

"Ow! What the hell!" Naruto sat up and rubbed his head.

"Just because you get A's in this class doesn't mean you can be lazy." The other teens covered their mouths and snickered.

"I'm not…it's just boring." Naruto pouted his lips as he rubbed his head.

"Since you're so bored why don't you come up to the front of the class and demonstrate some English for the class." Anko stated, walking to her teacher's desk.

"Fine." Naruto grumbled and walked in front of the class.

"Now tell me how do you say this in English?" Anko held up her cell phone, he looked at it and tapped his hand on the side of his hip.

**"That is a cell phone something that people use to contact other people."** Naruto smiled at his fellow classmates, they all clapped.

"What did he say?" Someone whispered not understanding English.

"And this?" Anko pointed at her laptop.

**"That is a laptop. It can be used for various things like for watching video, sending emails and cheating on tests wink wink."** Naruto grinned at his classmates.

"Okay thank you, Naruto you may take your seat." Naruto bowed his head and went back to his desk.

"Wow you are amazing!" Karin said to Naruto.

"Thank you very much." Naruto grinned and layed his head back down on his desk.

_**...**_

After school Naruto put his things in his locker and grabbed his book bag, he waved bye to all his friends and walked out the school. He walked started walking home and pouted.

'Haa…how do I explain my black eye to mom?' Naruto sighed while he walked down the street, he looked up and saw a bill board with Sasuke and a very pretty lady on it, and he was posing for a new cologne.

'Tsk, that stupid women…she's all over him!' Naruto felt jealous as he stared at the bill board. Naruto glared one last time at the picture and then continued walking.

_**...**_

Naruto walked up the steps to his house and took a deep breath before he walked inside, he looked around to make sure no one was around and then tried to make it upstairs without being seen.

"Naruto." Minato was in the backyard throwing out the trash and his voice startled Naruto.

"Y-Yes?" Naruto stopped on the stairs to see what his dad wanted hoping that his dad wouldn't ask him to _"come here."_

"Make sure you clean your room today." Minato said and Naruto sighed.

"Okay I will." Naruto ran upstairs and closed his door.

"That was so close." Naruto said to himself as he felt his chest to check his heart beat, he flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. 'I wonder what Sasuke is doing right now?' The blond rolled over and took off his shades, he then let his face sink into his pillow.

* * *

_**~Later That Night~**_

_**...**_

"Time for dinner!" Kushina yelled up the stairs with that said the blond came stumbling down the stairs and sat down at the table with his shades on.

Kushina and Minato looked at each other before shrugging it off.

"I'm so hungry!" Naruto drooled as Kushina put the food and plates on the table. She then put down a pitcher of lemonade and chopsticks down as well.

"Naruto could you grab the cups?" Kushina smiled.

"Yeah." Naruto got up from the table and grabbed the cups out of the cabinet; he set them on the table and sat down with Kushina and Minato.

* * *

It was unusually silent at dinner. All you could hear was the plastic chopsticks hit a glass plates from time to time; Naruto drunk down some juice and grinned.

"Naruto why do you have those glasses on?" There was a hint of irritation in Kushina's voice.

"No comment." Naruto looked down at his plate.

"What do you mean_'no comment'_ Naruto?" Minato looked at his wife who was getting upset over a pair of glasses.

"Naruto please take them off." Minato was tried to refrain from begging his son, he knew what would happen if Naruto didn't take them off. His pregnant wife would start having a fit.

"Take off the glasses now Naruto!" Kushina glared at the blond.

"No comment." Naruto looked at both of his parents nervously.

"Why can't we just have a normal family dinner for once!" Kushina threw her chopsticks on the table and stormed upstairs and then slammed the door. Minato and Naruto both flinched when they heard the door slam shut.

"Well, this was a lovely dinner." Naruto grinned at his father.

"Naruto you know how easily your mother gets upset now that she's pregnant." Minato sighed.

"Take off your glasses." Minato said.

"O-Okay but you have to promise not to say anything to mom."

"Fine." Naruto took off his glasses and looked at his father.

"Ohh, what happened!" Minato flinched at the sight of Naruto's eye.

"Kiba and I just got in a fight that's all." Naruto grinned at his father.

"Okay put the glasses back on." Minato got up from the table and started cleaning it off.

"I can't believe you fought with Kiba again." Minato threw the dishes in the sink and started washing them.

"Get an ice pack and put it on your eye."

"Okay." Naruto opened the freezer and grabbed an ice pack.

"Go on and take your bath and then go to bed as well." Minato smiled.

"Alright, good night dad." Naruto waved before walking up the steps.

"That boy is a peace of work." Minato sighed.

_**...**_

Naruto sat in a tub of warm bath water and sighed while he relaxed his body, he tangled his finger in a few strands of his hair.

'Ow! My eye hurt.' Naruto put a cool rag on his eye.

'I'm such an idiot.' Naruto blew bubbles under the water and put his head under. 'My eye looks pretty bad and it hurts. Kiba can really pack a wallop.' Naruto pouted before getting out of the tub.

Naruto walked out of the bathroom with his pajamas on and a towel around his neck, he used the towel around his neck to dry his hair and sat on the bed.

'Haa, that was a nice bath.' Naruto flopped down on the bed and looked at his cell phone; Sasuke still hadn't called yet. 'Maybe he's busy.' Naruto thought as he flipped his cell phone open.

* * *

_**...**_

Sasuke stood in the recording booth while he waited for the director to tell him it was okay to start.

"Okay Sasuke you can start whenever you're ready!" The director smiled as he pushed the button so Sasuke could hear his voice. Sasuke took a deep breath and looked down at the lyrics to the song, he was recording England's ending song for Hetaila who he also played the voice of.

_"Na na Daddy ramushu wo choudai, Na na Mummy, na na Mummy, Mukashi ni tabeta pudingu no, Ano aji ga wasurarenain da."_

_"Maru kaite chikyuu, Maru kaite chikyuu, Maru kaite chikyuu Ore, Igirisu. Maru kaite chikyuu, Jitto mite chikyuu, Hyotto shite chikuu Ore, Igirisu."_ Sasuke tapped his foot, he sang the song with his hands on the big head phones.

_"Aa hitofude de, Mieru subarashii sekai, Tube wa noru enpitsu da, Igirisu."_ Suigetsu smiled. He was happy he finally saw Sasuke in high sprits. It had been a while since he really saw the Uchiha smile.

_"Minna ore ga tsukutta meshi wo mazui tte iu kedo, Are wa waza to nanda kara na!"_

_"Maru kaite chikyuu, Maru kaite chikyuu, Maru kaite chikyuu Ore, Igirisu."_

_"Maru kaite chikyuu, Hatto shite chikyuu, Funzori kaette chikyuu Ore, Igirisu."_

_"Ooben chikadzukeba, Kaoru shiawase no reshipi,"Hiniku wa kakushiaji sa", Hadazamui fuyu ni mankai Fireworks."_ Sasuke smiled cheerfully as he sung into the microphone.

_"Hei hei Brother koucha wo choudai, Tsuide ni Sister irete kurenai ka, Oi oi Grandpa heiwa ga ichiban, Hai hai Baby "Nanka ga miemashuu", Nana Daddy jin mo nomitai na."_

_"Na na Mummy na na Mummy, Mukashi ni tabeta pudingu no, Ano aji ga wasurarenain da."_

_**...**_

"That was great Sasuke-sama. I guess that's it for today!" The director shook Sasuke's hand and walked out of the studio room.

"Now that's the Sasuke I know." Suigetsu smiled at the raven.

"Haa…I'm glad now I can finally get something to eat."

"Also Sasuke-sama there is something you should know." Suigtesu stated.

"What is it?" Sasuke looked at Suigetsu with a curious look on his face as he opened a bottle of water and then began drinking it.

"W-Well the thing is…you'll have to go to Italy in a few weeks." Suigetsu stated and he waited for the raven's response. It took a moment for what Suigetsu said to sink into the raven's head until finally,

"WHAT?!" Sasuke spit the water that was in his mouth all over Suigetsu and his clothes, Suigetsu blinked a few time and wiped his glasses of with his hand.

"S-Sorry, but what did you just say?" Sasuke picked up a napkin and wiped off Suigetsu's suite.

"I said you need to go to Italy in a few weeks." Suigetsu pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"B-But I can't…I mean what about Naruto?" Suigetsu patted the raven on the shoulder and sighed.

"Look Sasuke-sama I know it's not easy but this is work and I really don't think is a good time to be in a relationship I mean you have major priorities."

"If you're suggesting that I break up with Naruto you're out of your mind." Sasuke glared at the man.

"O-Okay but maybe a break from the relationship would do you some good."

"No. I'm going to make this work I mean how long will we be gone?"

"Um..about three months." Suigetsu laughed nervously.

"Three months?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Well that's how long the movie has left and they needed to speed things up and so…" Suigetsu scratched his cheek.

"This sucks but I'm going to make this work I mean this can work. Me and my lover will get through this now if you excuse I need to go call Naruto." Sasuke put on his jacket and walked out of the studio.

"The things I have to deal with." Suigetsu slouched as he sighed.

_**...**_

Naruto flipped his cell phone open and saw Sasuke's name on the caller id.

"Hello!" Naruto grinned after he answered the phone.

"Well you sound happy to hear my voice." Sasuke smirked on the other side of the phone.

"Not really." Naruto puffed out his cheeks and blushed.

"So what's been going on with you?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"I got into a fight today." Naruto mumbled and put the ice pack on his eye.

"What! A fight, who was it I'll kill 'em!" Sasuke balled his fists.

"N-No it's okay really it was just a fight with one of my friends that's all hehe." Naruto laughed at Sasuke's over protectiveness.

"Oh, so you're not hurt are you?" Sasuke's voice was filled with concern.

"No. I'm fine." Naruto lied to keep sasuke from freaking out.

"That's good." Sasuke replied.

"So what are you doing right now?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow wondering why Naruto had asked.

"I'm in the limo doing home work and eating a bento." Sasuke replied.

"While you're in the limo?" Naruto sat up and looked at the time. It was going on twelve o clock midnight.

"I thought you would've been home by now?"

"No. We're shooting more scenes for the movie that probably last until morning. Especially with Sakura always messing up her lines, that's the main reason why we always have to do so many takes." Sasuke voice sounded tired and raspy.

"You sound like you need to sleep." Naruto chuckled when he heard Sasuke yawn on the other side of the phone.

"I wish I was sleeping with you." Sasuke said in a smooth tone, Naruto blushed and thought about the first time he had sex with the raven.

"Teme…" Naruto smiled as he held the ice pack on his eye. Naruto and Sasuke could only talk for a little while because soon he would have to be getting ready for the movie shoot but Sasuke promised that he would come see Naruto tomorrow which made the blond very happy.

* * *

_**~The Next Day~**_

_**...  
**_

"Hello Kushina-san!" Sasuke walked into Naruto's house like it was his own.

"Hello Sasuke-kun!" Kushina ran in front of raven practically blocking him from moving; Sasuke raised his eye brows. Every time he tried to move Kushina would block whatever direction he was about to move to.

"Um…is there something I can help you with Kushina-san?" Sasuke asked.

"Can I take a picture of you?" Kushina was almost drooling.

"Honey are you ready to go-" Minato looked at his wife who like she was about to eat the raven.

"Now now dear let the boy be." Minato moved his wife aside and let Sasuke go up stairs. Sasuke smiled at Minato and walked up stairs. He stood infront of the blond's door for a second before knocking.

"Naruto!" Sasuke knocked on Naruto's room door and waited for the blond to response. He could hear the blond making a lot of noise like he was running around in the room.

"Come in!" Naruto sat down on the bed with his shades on. Sasuke opened the door and smirked at the blond.

"Trying to be a movie star?" Sasuke asked. He thought Naruto looked so cute and cool with his shades on.

"N-No of course not." Naruto blushed and crossed his arms; he looked Sasuke up and down and blushed. Sasuke was wearing a red v neck t-shirt, a pair of black jeans with a chain hanging off the pocket, a wrist watch and his Uchiha necklace. His muscles and toned body just looked so damn hot.

"So then why are you wearing them then?" Sasuke sat down on the bed next to Naruto.

"No reason." Naruto said shyly.

"Come on Naruto take them off." Sasuke chuckled.

"Fine." Naruto hesitantly took off his glasses and put them on the bed before he looked up at Sasuke.

"Ohhh, what happened?!" Sasuke flinched when he saw Naruto's eye.

"I told you I was in a fight." Naruto put the glasses back on and pouted.

"You said you weren't hurt!" Sasuke took off Naruto's glasses again and grabbed the boy's jaw to look at his face properly.

"That looks really bad." Sasuke made a disgusted at Naruto's eye.

"I-I know." Naruto sighed.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me next weekend?" Sasuke put the shades back on the blond's face.

"Yeah of course!" Naruto beamed, jumping up off the bed.

"Great and also there's something else I need to tell you." Sasuke gulped.

"What is it?" Naruto smiled.

"Well…the thing is I have to go to Italy in a few weeks." Sasuke said in a low tone.

"What?!" Naruto's face filled with disappointment.

"For how long?" Naruto looked like he was about to cry which made Sasuke feel even worse.

"Three months."

"So we can't see each other for three months!" Naruto sunk down to the carpet.

"Yeah, but we can still call each other everyday." Sasuke kneeled down and smiled weakly at the blond.

"But…" Naruto heart felt tight and he tired to hold his tears back.

"And we can video chat." Sasuke ruffled the blond's hair.

"Are you going by yourself?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"No the cast for the movie will be there, Hozuki-san and Itachi."

"Does Deidara know?"

"I don't think Itachi told him yet." Sasuke helped the blond up off the floor and sighed.

"Well then we'll just have to spend as much time a possible together!" Naruto grinned at the raven.

"Naruto why are you so great?" Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug.

"Cause I just am and besides it's work it's got to be done right." Naruto cupped Sasuke cheeks and smiled.

"I'll be fine I promise." Naruto gave Sasuke a light peck on the lips.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke smiled.

"I love you too." Naruto replied.

"To bad we can't have sex." Sasuke smirked, teasing the blond.

"Why not?" Naruto put his hands on his hips and glared at Sasuke.

"I'm not having sex with you if your eye looks like that." Sasuke made a disgusted face at Naruto before he opened his room door and walked out.

"You…Teme!" Naruto chased Sasuke down the hallway and the raven laughed every amused by the blond.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

**The rest is being edited!**


	10. How Mom Caught Us!

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

* * *

_**~On A Saturday~**_

_**…**_

_Naruto and Sasuke stood in line at the movie theaters. Sasuke gulped and Naruto glared at him; everyone was staring and Naruto scowled harder at the Uchiha because he forgot his hat. He wore a pair of jeans, a sweater just right for fall and a pair of high tops on his feet. Naruto wore a pair of jeans with a white shirt that had a sleeveless vest over top._

_"Wahhh! S-Sasuke-sama!" Even the lady behind the counter gazed at him as they moved up._

_"I'm really sorry!" Sasuke put his hands together and bowed his head to Naruto. The blond sighed, he just couldn't stay mad at the raven._

_"It's fine." Naruto looked at the snacks behind the counter and licked his lips._

_"So everything is on you?" Naruto looked over at the teen and Sasuke nodded._

_"Alright I'll have a coke, a bucket of popcorn and some pocky sticks!" He smiled at the lady and she nodded, grabbing the money from the raven._

_"Keep the change." Sasuke smiled one of his bright smiles at her and she squealed. The lady hurriedly grabbed the blond's order and handed it to him._

_"Thank you!" Naruto and Sasuke walked away, leaving the people behind them disappointed._

_"God, I can't believe you forgot your hat." Naruto sulked, walking next to the raven._

_"Sorry." Sasuke ran his fingers through his inky hair and sighed._

* * *

_Naruto and the raven sat in the dark theater but couldn't enjoy the one movie that Naruto had been waiting to see because people were crowding around them. Naruto groaned in irritation and Sasuke smiled at people which was only making it worst._

_"S-Sasuke-sama you go to the movies?!" A teen girl asked and the Uchiha nodded._

_"Can I touch your hair?" Another person asked. _

_"Um, sure!" Sasuke replied and a teen girl ruffled his hair._

_"Ahhhhhhhh! I just touch Sasuke-sama's hair!" The girl was now freaking out and gasping. Naruto rolled his eyes and someone looked at him._

_"Are you two on a date?" A girl asked. _

_"No, we're friends." Naruto replied. _

_"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Some other fans screamed in the raven's ear and some were even crying because he was so close to them._

_"Can you sign this?" A boy asked and Sasuke smiled, nodding his head. _

_"Can you sign my stomach!" A little boy screamed._

_"Um, sorry, but can you guys let us enjoy the movie?" Sasuke looked at everyone apologetically and they all nodded, moving away from the couple._

_"I'm really sorry, this date has been horrible." Sasuke held the blond's hand and Naruto blushed slightly._

_"Stop apologizing, it's making me madder." Naruto puffed out his cheeks and Sasuke pouted._

* * *

_**~After The Movie~ **_

_Naruto and Sasuke walked down the carpeted aisle in the movie theater building with a frowns on their faces. They both then walked outside and were met with a bunch of Paparazzi and reporters._

_"What the hell?!" The blond's eyes widened and Sasuke's forehead formed at sweat drop._

_"Sasuke-sama!" All the people started to pour in and Naruto covered his face from the flashing lights of the cameras._

_"What are you doing here?" One reporter asked. _

_"Are you on a date?" Another asked._

_"Hey kid let me see your face!" everyone tried to get a picture of Naruto's and Sasuke's face. _

_'Damn them making my date all messed up.' Sasuke gritted his teeth._

_"Let's go!"_

_"Wah!" Sasuke grabbed the blond's hand and they ran down the street away from all the reporters._

_"WAIT!" _

_"SASUKE-SAMA!" The reporters and Paparazzi chased after them._

_"This totally sucks!" Naruto and the raven speeded down the street and around a corner._

_"I know but they won't leave me alone." The raven said._

_"Oh go figure, you ever think it's because you're famous." Naruto replied sarcastically._

_"Shut up." Sasuke spat out. "Don't tell me to shut up teme, this all your fault!" Naruto and Sasuke argued while running down the street._

* * *

_**...**_

_Naruto and Sasuke walked through the front door of his house and Naruto kicked off his shoes. 'Mom and dad are out again.' Naruto took off his jacket and threw it on the floor._

_"Naruto wait!" Naruto walked up the steps to his room and the raven followed him._

_"Naruto!" Naruto walked in his room and took off his jeans and shirt. He walked around fuming in only a pair of boxers which Sasuke thought was sexy._

_"I'm really sorry the date didn't turn out the way you wanted it to." Sasuke walked up to the glaring blond._

_"No not only that but the freakin Paparazzi got my face which means I'll probably be all over the tv!" Naruto spat out his face turning bright red from anger._

_"Well that's what you sign up for when you date a pop star." Sasuke stated smugly._

_"Teme!" Naruto tried to hit the raven but Sasuke caught his hand. He then leaned in and kissed Naruto; the blond gave in and kissed back. He put his hands on the raven's face and pulled him into a deeper kiss._

_"HN!" Sasuke picked up the blond and kissed him while they made their way over to the bed. Sasuke put Naruto down on the bed and kissed him passionately._

_"Ung…Nhn…" Naruto pulled at the raven's jacket telling him to get rid of it. Sasuke took of his jacket and shirt and threw it on the floor._

_"Hn..S-Sasuke…" Naruto snaked his tongue in the other teen's mouth and Sasuke snickered into the kiss._

_"Naruto I want you so bad." Sasuke bit the blond's bottom lip gently and tugged at it before sucking on it. Naruto gasped and bucked his hips up; Sasuke laid his body on the blond and grinded down on him, making Naruto mewl._

_"Haa…I want you too." Naruto tugged and Sasuke's hair._

* * *

_**~The Next Morning~**_

_**...**_

_"Nh…" Naruto opened his eyes the next morning and looked over at Sasuke who was sleeping. 'Teme.' Naruto glared._

_"Naruto!" Kushina knocked on his door and He frantically got up. "Y-Yes?" Naruto answered._

_"Can I come in?" She asked. Naruto looked Sasuke who was naked in his bed sleeping and panicked._

_"No!" Naruto shouted. "What! Why?" Kushina asked. "I mean just give me a minute!" Naruto shook the raven roughly and Sasuke began opening his eyes._

_"What is it Naruto?" The raven groaned in a loud voice. "Is Sasuke-kun in there?" Kushina's voice filled with excitement._

_"Y-Yes mom please give me a minute?" Naruto jumped off the bed and picked their clothes they had ripped off each other the night before. He then threw Sasuke his shirt._

_"Get dressed!" The blond whispered and Sasuke cocked his eyebrow._

_"My mom- just get dressed!" Naruto hissed at the teen while putting on his boxers._

_"I don't want to." Sasuke replied scratching the back of his head._

_"Naruto what's wrong? I'm coming in!" Kushina grabbed the key to the door from over top of the door._

_"No don't mom!" Naruto jumped on the raven tried to force him to put his shirt on. Kushina opened up the door and saw the sight of her teenage son trying to dress the raven who looks like he just woke up._

_"You…you two are dating?!" Kushina blushed and Naruto cocked his eyebrow. 'How did she jump straight to that conclusion?' Naruto had sex hair but lucky his boxers were on._

_"Yes." Sasuke replied in a grouchy tone before laying back down and pulling the covers over his head._

_"Naruto let's talk." Kushina had a stern look on her face and Naruto gulped._

* * *

_Naruto and Kushina sat down at the table in the kitchen and Naruto's mouth hung wide open. "I don't have a problem with it!" She smiled and Naruto's eye twitched._

_"But-"_

_"It wasn't that hard to figure out I mean you two were always talking on the phone and going out places so I got a little suspicious." Kushina grinned and Naruto blushed._

_"Your father will be so-"_

_"Mom please don't tell dad!" Naruto shouted, standing up._

_"Why?" His mother sounded like she would cry and Naruto's face filled with guilt._

_"I'm sorry mom, it's just I don't want dad to know yet so please!" Naruto put his hands together as he begged._

_"Fine." Kushina sighed. "Thank you." Naruto got up from the table and walked upstairs to his room._

_"Hehe…my husband owes me fifty bucks." Kushina smiled. 'I mean of course I knew but I didn't think he'd tell me willingly!' "Baka!" Kushina heard her son scream._

_"Now my mother knows teme!"_

_"So. What's the big deal?" Sasuke replied lazily and Kushina giggled, getting up from the table._

_'My son is so is so very much like myself.' Kushina heard stomping and screaming but the raven said nothing._

_"Teme! Say something don't just smirk!" Naruto yelled._

* * *

"It's so embarrassing!" Naruto ruffled his own hair with a deep red blush spreading across his face and Deidara grinned at him.

"You had the great Sasuke Uchiha in your bed!" Deidara beamed with stars in his eyes.

"Dei were you even listening to what happened after that?" Naruto shouted and Deidara's forehead formed a sweat drop.

"No. Sorry Naru."

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_


	11. Departure!

**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

_**~A Few Weeks Later...~**_

_**...**_

Naruto tossed and turned in bed and noticed that he couldn't fully stretch his body, he opened his eyes slowly and the sight of a beautiful pale face was sleeping peacefully next to him. Naruto smiled and caressed his lover's cheek.

"Teme…do you really have to take up all the space?" Naruto chuckled as he spoke out loud. They made love for the twentieth and last time before Sasuke had to leave for Italy, which made the blond very unhappy. The blond watched the raven sleeping soundly and smiled softly.

"Stop watching me." Sasuke cracked one eye open and looked at the blond.

"I wasn't watching you for the hundredth time, it's just every time you wake up I just happen to be looking your way." Naruto stated as he began to get out of the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Naruto…stay in bed with me." Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and nuzzled his face in his back.

"I can't I have school." Naruto smiled and Sasuke let go with a sigh. Naruto walked around in his room, picking up the scattered clothes that they ripped off each other the night before.

"No work today?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, so I'll be here when you get back." Sasuke smiled, he was checking out Naruto's cute little ass as the blond picked up their clothes.

"Yay!" Naruto stood up straight and clapped his hands together, he then threw their clothes in the dirty clothes basket.

"Naru!" Deidara yelled walking up the step of the blond's house. Naruto shuddered and then remember he still hadn't showered or got dressed.

"Ah, shower!" Naruto winced in pain and then limped to over the bathroom, running inside.

"Naru…" Deidara peeked his had in the door and trailed off when he saw Sasuke half naked lying in the blond's bed.

"Ekk!, S-Sasuke what are you doing here?" Deidara blushed and covered his eyes.

"Can't I be at my lover's house anytime I want?" Sasuke looked at the long haired blond with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I guess but…please cover up!" Deidara removed his hands from his eyes and tried not to look at his boyfriend's younger brother.

"I'm half dressed." Sasuke stated.

"Still-" Sasuke wrapped his arms around Deidara to see what kind of reaction he would get out of the blond. 'Oh my God…what do I do?' Deidara thought frantically.

"Deidara are you ready to go?" Itachi walked into the room and saw Sasuke half naked with his arms wrapped around his lover. Sasuke then turned both him and Deidara to face the raven.

"Sasuke what do you think you're doing?" Itachi pulled his younger brother off of Deidara and hugged his blond tight.

"Damn, Itachi you don't have to worry I wasn't doing anything." Sasuke rubbed his arm that Itachi pulled harshly. Itachi looked at his brother and while rubbing Deidara's head.

"Don't ever touch my love again!" Deidara's forehead formed a sweat drop and Itachi hissed at his brother.

"He didn't hurt you did he Dei?" Itachi cooed and Deidara rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm fine Itachi…geez calm down." Deidara walked out of the raven's grasp and flipped his hair out of his face. Naruto then ran out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, his crystal necklace around his neck and his blond hair and body dripping wet.

"Ekk!" Naruto hugged himself trying to cover his body and the three looked at him and blushed.

"Aww…Naru you're so sexy!" Deidara hugged the dripping wet blond and his shirt got a little wet. "Dei, I'm sorry I know we were supposed to go to school together but I kind of got up late…but don't worry I'm going to get dressed now!"

"Naru breathe!" Deidara grinned and Naruto began sucking in air.

"Itachi get out you can't look at Naruto!" Sasuke began pushing his brother out,

"B-But what about Deidara he's hugging him." Itachi reminded; Sasuke eyes shot open and he ran over, grabbing his brother's blond off of his blond.

"Hey!" Deidara pouted as the younger raven began pushing him out the door.

"Out, out! Both of you!" Sasuke pushed Deidara into his brother's arms and closed the door in their faces.

"I need to hurry or I'll be late for school!" Naruto grabbed his uniform out of his dresser and ran into the bathroom. Sasuke sat down on the blond's bed and scratched his head. 'I wonder what this school is really like?" Sasuke thought.

"Maybe I should try going to normal school when I come back from Italy!" An imaginary light bulb went off in the Uchiha's head.

"I'm finished!" Naruto rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed his cell phone and back pack.

"Dobe, at least dry your hair…you'll catch a cold." Sasuke grabbed a towel and began rubbing the blond's hair down with the towel. Naruto shook his head and looked up at the raven, blushing.

"Okay, okay that's enough!" Naruto moved away and Sasuke stopped rubbing his head with the towel.

"What's wrong, am I making your heart beat faster?" Sasuke grinned and flicked Naruto on his slightly red nose that was still wet.

"Don't get so cocky." Naruto puffed out his cheeks and Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond, bringing him closer.

"Have a good day!" Sasuke kissed Naruto on his slightly pink lips and Naruto blushed, walking out of the raven's embrace.

"I will and make yourself at home you can do anything you want and if you get hungry there's food in the fridge!" Naruto waved running out his room door and down the stairs.

"Dei, let's go!" Naruto ran in the kitchen and grabbed some jam toast since he didn't have time to eat breakfast; Deidara and Itachi jumped up off the couch and smiled at the blond.

"All right, Itachi is driving us!" Naruto and Deidara ran out of the house and Itachi closed the door behind him as he followed the two. Naruto and Deidara both slid over the hood of Itachi's car and got in the roofless Lexus in one swift move.

"Hey I told you brats about doing that!" Itachi yelled running down the steps.

"Whatever!" Naruto and Deidara relaxed in the car; Itachi got in the car and soon was speeding down the street.

* * *

Naruto and Deidara both got out of the car, closing the doors behind them.

"Dei…" Itachi hummed; Deidara turned around blushing, Itachi motioned his hand telling Deidara to come over to him and Deidara ran around to the other side of the car, leaning down and giving Itachi a peck on the lips; Itachi gave him a 'what kind of kiss was that look' and pull him back down into a lustful kiss.

"That's how I like it Deidara." Itachi smirked after breaking the kiss and Deidara's face was flushed red.

"Come on Dei!" Naruto waved from the school steps, Deidara smiled at Itachi and then ran up the school steps.

"I'm so going to miss not looking at that cute little ass for three months." Itachi sighed, backing out of the school parking lot.

* * *

_**...**_

The day was like any other Naruto sat in class listening to Iruka give a history lecture not that he was interested, the only thing on his mind was 'I wonder what Sasuke is doing?' Naruto thought.

"And when the French…" Naruto could hear Iruka in the background as he sat in deep thought, tapping his pencil on his note book and then he turned his head looking out at the field where everyone ran track and did sports.

**RING…RING…RING!**

"Okay class dismissed!" Iruka smiled and the students got up collecting their note books and text books. Naruto ran straight for the door with a goofy grin on his face; Iruka smiled seeing the blond in high spirits.

Naruto sat on the bench, while everyone ran track and did stretches, he loved watching his best friend Deidara run track because he thought Deidara was amazing and fast too. Deidara ran the track with a grin on his face, he ran passed his other class mates and kicked dust in their faces as he ran forward,

"Go Dei!" Naruto stood up and yelled, Deidara then came around the track and stopped close to the bench,

"Hey Naruto!" Deidara winked at the blond and kept running. Naruto blushed and grinned at how cool his best friend was.

"Deidara!" The girls squealed after he ran passed them. Naruto looked over at the girls and rolled his eyes, 'Dei already has a boyfriend so they might as well stop trying.' Naruto scoffed.

Deidara finished a few minutes later and the girls all crowded around him, pulling and tugging him back and forth.

"Deidara, please take me out!" One girl asked.

"No me!"

"Stop, you're hurting him!" They tugged back and forth; Deidara had a worried look on his face as they girl began to fight over him. Naruto stood out side the crowd trying to get to his best friend but it wasn't working.

"Excuse me, pardon me, best friend coming through!" Naruto crawled his way to the middle of the crowd where Deidara was standing.

"Okay…hands off my best friend!" Naruto stood up and grabbed Deidara's arm, pulling him out of the crowd. The girls were so busy fighting they didn't even notice that Deidara was gone.

"Thanks Naru!" Deidara dusted himself off and ruffled the blond's hair.

"No problem!" Naruto grinned and began dusting his knees off.

"Naru, I'm going to go get washed up and then I'll meet you in lunch room, kay!" Deidara ran off and Naruto waved.

* * *

Sasuke tossed things around in Naruto's room, he was so bored he felt like sleeping all afternoon and he never liked sleeping all day. He jumped off the bed and put on some slippers.

"I know I'll go to the store!" Sasuke began getting dressed and grabbed his wallet.

_**...**_

Sasuke walked through the store totally shocked at the prices, he had never gone to a convenience store in his life, he had a black skully on his head so people wouldn't notice him and a pair of black shades to cover up his eyes.

'So cheap I've never seen such low prices!' Sasuke smiled brightly and put things into the little basket that he grabbed when he first walked in. He threw a couple bags of chips in the basket along with a few cans of soda, a few cups of pudding and candy, he also grabbed himself a store made sandwich.

"Is this all sir?" The cashier asked with a friendly smile.

"Um…should there be more?" Sasuke looked at the man curiously.

"No…um if that's all, money please." The cashier held out his hand.

Sasuke reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet, he looked through his wallet and picked out the smallest bill he could find.

"Here you go." Sasuke put a hundred dollar bill in the man's hands and the man looked shockingly at the teen before him.

"Um…okay just let me get your change." The man sulked, knowing that it was going to be a lot of counting.

"Oh no that's quite all right, keep the change!" Sasuke waved and walked out of the small store, the cashier looked at the door the raven just walked out of completely dumbfounded.

* * *

_**...**_

"Finally I can eat!" Sasuke flopped down on the couch after he was done undressing in the living.

"I wonder if I'm on tv today." Sasuke grabbed the remote and began flipping through the channels.

* * *

Naruto sat in the last class of the day which was literature with Asuma-sensei.

"Mr. Uzumaki, if you would please stand and read the next few lines, with passion." Asuma smiled at the teen; Naruto groaned standing up and put the book in front of his face, holding it in his hand.

"I hate you, I wish to tear you away from me, This tumor that clings to my chest, The thing that makes me ache, That haunts my dreams, And tears at my desires, You have brought me only pain, My untamed heart…" The class looked at the blond in awe. It seemed like over the passed few months the blond dobe was beginning to get smarter and smarter.

"Hey, wonder if Uzumaki has a lover or something?" A girl tapped her friend that sat in front of her on the shoulder.

"Yeah he is a looker…and lately he seems to be getting hotter." The girl blushed watching Naruto read.

"You should ask him if he's seeing anybody." The girl replied with a smile.

"Yes." Naruto stated not looking up from his book.

"Huh?" Asuma looked at the blond confusingly.

"Or rather, It is the lack of her which brings me sorrow, It is the need for her that leaves my heart in pain, Yet she is not mine, She was never mine, She will never be mine, O my poor heart, How can I make you see reason, When all you do is show me the truth." Naruto finished and sat down.

"I think he was talking to us." The girl sighed, sadly.

"Aw…and I thought I had a chance." Her friend whined.

_**...**_

Naruto ran through the school hallway, hurrying to get home to see his lover.

"Naruto!" Kiba came running down the hall after the blond; Naruto turned around and smiled.

"What is it Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"We were wondering if you would come to karaoke with us tonight!" Kiba grinned.

"Sorry Kiba I'm busy but I promise I'll make it up to you!" Naruto waved as he walked out the school building.

"Haa, why is he always so busy?" Kiba tapped his finger on his chin and walked back down the hall.

* * *

Naruto walked into his house quietly and peeked his head into the living room, he saw Sasuke sleeping and the tv was on.

"Aw…well isn't this a sight." Naruto pulled out his cell phone to take a picture of the sleeping Uchiha who had sweets all around his mouth and his hair was ruffled. Naruto snapped the picture and put the phone back in pants pocket.

"Sasuke I'm home." Naruto shook the raven gently and ran his fingers through the raven's silky hair. Sasuke's eyes began to open and he saw the blond standing over him, smiling.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke sat up and rubbed his eyes trying to remember what happened before he went to sleep.

"How long were you asleep?" Naruto sat down on the couch next his lover.

"The last thing I remember is I was watching tv and eating these horrible tasting sweets." Sasuke's narrowed.

"Why do you eat sweets if you don't like them?" Naruto asked with a chuckle.

"Because you love them so much and I wanted to see what was so good about them." Sasuke yawned and stretched his arms.

"So when are your parents going to be back?" Sasuke asked.

"Well it was a business trip so they should be home maybe Sunday but I won't be lonely cause I'll have Dei here with me." Naruto replied with a smile.

"So what time are you leaving tomorrow?" Naruto asked, sadly.

"I have to be at the air port at twelve so probably eleven." Sasuke turned his head and smiled softly at the blond; Naruto grabbed hold of the raven's hand.

"I don't want to see you off…I'll cry…t-teme." Naruto laughed.

"Aw… Naruto, should we go make love until you can't walk?" Sasuke picked Naruto up bridle style and carried him up the steps.

"Teme…" Naruto blushed and wrapped his arms around the raven's neck.

_**...**_

"Ahh…S-Sasuke more!" Naruto moaned and Sasuke went deeper inside the tight heat. Naruto wrapped his hands around the raven's neck as Sasuke continued to thrust into him; Naruto bit his bottom lip and tears ran down his cheeks from his blue eyes, he wished him and Sasuke could stay one forever.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke kissed the blond, the kiss was full of lust and love; Naruto then came hard all over their stomach, Sasuke broke the kiss and bit down on Naruto's neck, releasing his hot load inside the blond; Naruto panted and Sasuke collapsed on top of him.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke kissed the blond's forehead and Naruto smiled.

"I-I love you too." Naruto mumbled hugging the raven.

* * *

_**~The Next Day...~**_

_**...**_

Naruto and Deidara stood in front of the Uchiha's private jet, the wind blew through their hair from the plane being started up and Deidara handed Itachi his luggage. Itachi went and put his and Sasuke's luggage on the jet and then he came back out.

"Well…I guess this is goodbye." Itachi smiled at Deidara who was trying to hold his tears back.

"Itachi don't cheat on me this some Italian cutie okay." Deidara grinned.

"Until we see each other again, my love." Itach held out his hand waiting for Deidara to shake it.

"Itachi!" Deidara jumped on the tall raven and wrapped his arms around the raven's neck, crying on his shoulder. Itachi smiled and rubbed the blond's head.

"This is why I hate dealing with brats." Itachi whispered in the blond's ear.

"You baka…don't forget to call me." Deidara sobbed.

"I'll call you everyday." Itachi chuckled.

"You promise." Deidara looked at the man with red and puffy eyes.

"I promise." Itachi gave him a loving peck on his slightly pink lips.

"Don't I get a hug Naruto?" Sasuke walked up to the blond, wearing a suit and a pair of shades. Naruto blushed and folded his arms.

"I don't really need a hug." Naruto was trying to hold his tears back, he knew if he hugged the Uchiha he would fall apart.

"Aw…come on." Sasuke held out his arms waiting for the blond to walk into his embrace. Naruto smiled and walked into the raven's strong arms.

"Don't get too close to that Sakura girl." Naruto mumbled.

"Trust me I don't want to be close to her at all." Sasuke hugged Naruto tight and gave him a peck on the tip of his nose.

"Teme…" Naruto pulled Sasuke into a heated kiss and Sasuke's eyes shot open, he was surprised, he didn't think Naruto would actually kiss him before he left. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond's waist, pulling their bodies closer together.

"Come on it's time to go!" Suigetsu stood on the steps to the jet and shouted.

"Ha…I guess I'll see you soon." Sasuke said after he broke the kiss, he ruffled Naruto's beautiful blond one last time and Naruto blushed.

"See you, Teme!" Naruto smiled and waved as Sasuke began getting on the plane.

"Can…I get a little help here?" Itachi was choking because Deidara was hugging him so tight, plus his arms were around Itachi's neck.

"Oh." Naruto ran over to Itachi and tried to tug Deidara off the man.

"D-Dei let go!" Naruto clenched his teeth together as he tried to pull the blond off Itachi.

"No, no I don't want Itachi to leave!" Deidara shook his head.

"Dei, come on the man's got to go!" Naruto struggled and suddenly Deidara let go, falling on Naruto.

"Oww!" Naruto rubbed his sore bottom and Deidara whimpered on top of him.

"Itachi…hurry home." Deidara wiped his tears.

"I will." Itachi smiled and waved before getting on the plane.

"Come on boys it's time to leave." The security helped the boys up and escorted them inside the air port building; Naruto and Deidara both watched as the plane flew off and Itachi mouthed an I love you to Deidara.

"You okay Dei?" Naruto patted his best friend on the back.

"Yeah…" Deidara smiled at the blond and Naruto hugged him.

"Why don't we go back to my house and eat some ramen." Naruto began walking away and Deidara grinned running after the blond.

"Okay!" Deidara cheered, following the blond.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued…~**_

_**…**_

_**Remember to review if you want more chapters! ^0^**_


	12. Don't Leave Horny Ukes Alone Together?

_******Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

_**A/N: This fic has been edited so I recommend going back and reading past chapters before reading this one ^_^**_

* * *

_**~A Month Later~**_

_**...**_

The raven huffed and puffed as he sat on the couch outside of the movie set. He flipped through the magazine in his hands and read out **Sasuke Uchiha's little play thing**. It was a picture of him and Naruto at the movies. 'He's not a play thing.' Sasuke yawned and stretched his arms.

"Sasuke you're needed on set!" The director's assistant yelled and the raven groaned before getting up off the couch.

"Coming!" He scratched the back of his head and walked towards the set.

* * *

"Scene thirty five…action!" The director shouted through a bull horn.

_"Gian we can't our fathers-" Gian pulled the pink haired girl into a kiss and then pulled back, resting his hands on her shoulders._

_"Do you seriously think I care about that, the only thing that I care about is you Isabella?" He pushed her up against the wall and her eyes filled with tears._

_"I love you." Her lips trembled as she looked into the taller teen's eyes. They then heard foot steps nearing the room and got quite._

_"My father's people are here." She whispered. He reached in his tuxedo jacket and pulled out his shot gun._

_"Where were you hiding that?!" Isabella's eyes widened and he smirked._

_"Just stay focused, here." He gave her a hand gun and she gulped._

_"This is the first time I've ever held a hand gun." She trembled. "Don't worry just use it like I taught you." He kissed her once again and opened the door to peek his head out._

"And…CUT!" The director shouted and Sasuke sighed. Sakura smiled and latched onto Sasuke's arm.

"You two were great today. You can go on lunch break now." The director got down from his high chair. Big cameras and microphones were above the set, some people were holding the microphones as well. There were wires throughout the set which were in an Old Italian home. There were shades for perfect lighting and Sasuke was dressed in a tuxedo with his hair slicked back while Sakura was wearing a long red dress with red pumps on her feet. Her hair was in a high ponytail as well.

"Sasuke-kun we should totally go out for lunch together." Sakura said.

"Um, I'd rather not." He pushed Sakura off him and she pouted.

"Sasuke-sama let's go!" Suigetsu waved from a distant and the raven smiled, running over to him. 'Damn you Sasuke.' She bit her finger nail.

"Sakura-san you can come and change your clothes now." Her manager Shizune shouted and the teen rolled her eyes.

* * *

_**~At Lunch~**_

_**...**_

Sasuke, Itachi and Suigetsu were now sitting at a table in a huge Italian restaurant. The décor looked old but beautiful and statues were a lined along the stairs case that lead to the restrooms. There was a garden outside the window. They had their own private room as well because fans in Italy were just as crazy as fans in Japan.

"I miss Naruto." The raven rested his head on the table and Itachi sighed.

"Little brother you shouldn't think to much about him it will only get you depressed." His older brother said trying to ease his heart ache.

"Why are you so normal, you haven't seen Deidara for a month now." Sasuke sat up when the waitress sat his plate down on the table. Sasuke wore a pair of skinny jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt with his Uchiha necklace around his neck.

"That's because me and Deidara video chat hehe!" Itachi smirked and Sasuke sucked his teeth before using his fork to slurp up some pasta.

"Yeah if anything you were probably video sexing." Sasuke eyed his brother and noticed he was eating noodles.

"Aw…Naruto loves noodles." He pouted and Suigetsu sighed. "You're eating noodles as well Sasuke." Itachi stated.

"Yeah but when you eat them I imagine Naruto." Sasuke replied before sulking.

"Sasuke-sama this is exactly why you shouldn't be in a relationship, you're detracting yourself from work."

"I am not!" Sasuke shouted; the two men looked at him shockingly.

"Sorry." He continued eating and sighed. 'I wish I was back in Tokyo.' The raven huffed and puffed.

"Sasuke you must learn when to put those feeling aside." Itachi stated, ruffling his brother's hair.

"Yeah I know." He smiled.

* * *

_**~In Japan, Tokyo~**_

_**...  
**_

"Deidara!" Naruto saw Deidara walking to school and ran up to him. He was reading a book because it was time for midterms and Deidara always had to have the highest grades. The long haired blond wore a pair of black school pants and a white uniform jacket that had gold buttons going down the middle with his blond hair in a low pony tail and a bang over his right eye. Naruto wore a pair of black uniform pants and a black uniform jacket that had silver buttons going down the middle because he still a first year and his hair golden hair ruffled.

"Naru!" They slapped hands when Naruto approached him. "You're up early." The blond said with a yawn.

"Well I can't sleep in passed first period around this time of year." He laughed.

"Right, right!" Naruto chuckled and Deidara ruffled the blond's hair.

"You seem happier, I'm glad." Deidara grinned and Naruto nodded.

"I can't stay down forever." Naruto puffed out his cheeks and blushed slightly.

"I'm sure he'll call you, I talked to Itachi and he said Sasuke has been really busy with photo shoots, interviews and concerts.' Deidara stated.

"Yeah but he doesn't have time for me."

"That's not true Naru." Deidara had a concerned look in his eyes and Naruto pouted.

"It's okay I'm fine."

"You know if you try not to think about it two more months go by really fast!" Deidara punched his fist into his palm and a wide grin spread across his face. Naruto smiled and Deidara grabbed hold of his best friend's hand.

"You're right." Naruto said in a low voice.

* * *

_**~A Little Later In School~  
**_

_**...**_

"Okay you have one hour start!" Iruka-sensei set the timer and the students began their tests. Naruto grinned, happy that he studied last night, he didn't know if he would make it to the top not that he really wanted to.

'I know all the answers!' Naruto scribbled down the answers and hummed inwardly.

* * *

"Psst..psst!" Deidara turned around and looked at his class mate Obito.

"What?" He whispered. "Can I borrow a pencil?" The lazy spiky haired teen replied with a yawned. Deidara groaned and passed him a pencil.

"Thanks." Obito said with a grin on his face and Deidara nodded before going back to his test.

* * *

_**~At Lunch~**_

_**...**_

Naruto sat at the lunch table with his friends and they were all glaring at him. "Aw…come on guys!" Naruto laughed nervously and they sighed.

"I can't believe you have been hanging out with Sasuke Uchiha who you _hate_ so much and didn't tell us." Tenten propped her arm up on the table and rested her cheek in her palm.

"And this why." Naruto mumbled. "You see this you two were clearly on a date!" Sai showed him a magazine with a picture of him and Sasuke at the movie theater. Naruto snatched it out of the pale teen's hand and sulked.

"Oh no this is bad, now his fans are totally going to come after me and I am not his PLAY THING!" He exclaimed.

"Hehe Naruto you'll be fine I doubt anyone has even noticed." Kiba patted his back; Naruto then felt a strange and deadly aura behind him and got up from the table without looking back.

"Na…ru…to!" He heard knuckles cracking. It sounded like hundreds of people.

"Call you guys later bye!" Naruto dashed out of the lunch room and his friend's foreheads formed a sweat drop. The other teens chased the blond out of the lunch room and down the hallway.

"Waaaah!" He screamed.

"I feel so bad for him." They all had a concerned look on their faces.

"Don't worry Deidara's already in place." Kiba stated.

* * *

"Leave me alone!" Naruto ran out of the school building then suddenly, "Ugh!" He was pulled into some bushes beside the school.

"Ita! What the hell-Mff?!" His mouth was covered.

"Naruto it's just me, be quiet." Deidara said quietly and Naruto laid on the ground beneath him, blushing a deep red because Deidara was rubbing his knee on his crotch.

"Dei-"

"Be quiet." The long haired blond said sternly while looking out the bushes.

"But-" Naruto felt himself getting hard.

"Damn I can't find Uzumaki anywhere." Naruto could hear the voices of the teens searching for him.

"Sorry Naruto I know it must be uncomfortable down there." Deidara replied not noticing that his knee was rubbing up against Naruto.

"Your knee." Naruto whispered. "What?" Deidara looked at him confusingly.

"Aw, we can't find him, let's go back inside guys!" The teens whined and walked back into the school.

"Haa! They're gone, now what were you saying Naru?" Deidara looked down at the blond.

"Your knee is on my…on my…" Naruto blushed a deep red and looked away from his friend.

"Huh?" The taller blond looked down and noticed where his knee was placed.

"Wha! Sorry sorry sorry!" Deidara got out of the bush and pulled Naruto out as well while apologizing frantically.

"It's okay." Naruto puffed out his cheeks and Deidara sighed.

"Um…I'll see you tonight then." Deidara rushed back into the school and Naruto cocked an eyebrow seeing Deidara so nervous. 'I wonder what's wrong with him?'

* * *

_**~Later That Night, At Naruto's House~**_

_**...**_

Naruto and Deidara layed on the pull out couch in the living room watching tv like they usually do on Firday nights. Deidara latched himself onto Naruto's waist like usual but from some reason Naruto was feeling really horny.

"Dei?" Naruto looked at him. "What?" The long haired blond replied drowsily.

"Could you not latch onto me tonight?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Do you not like me latched onto you, I've always done this since middle school." Deidara sat up, his long hair hanging down to pass his shoulder and his beautiful blue eyes looking at Naruto. 'No no did I just think about…doing it with my best friend?!' The tanned blond shook his head.

"Never mind." Naruto snuggled next to Deidara. "Tickle tickle.." Naruto felt fingers tickling his back.

"Hehe!" Naruto laughed and thrashed as Deidara was tickling him. "S-Stop! Hahahaah!" Deidara ended up between Naruto's thighs and the blond beneath him laughed harder.

"I'm done." Deidara grinned and Naruto panted. "Haa..haa Dei stop doing that." Naruto breathed out.

"I was trying to cheer you up." Deidara leaned in close to Naruto's face.

"You've been really down lately." He placed his hand on the golden haired blond's face and Naruto looked into Deidara's eyes. They then froze when they realized they were in a very erotic position.

"Naruto…" Deidara moved his face closer to his friend's and captured his lips. Naruto's eyes widened, he was shocked by the sudden lip lock.

"Nhn…" Naruto surprisingly kissed back and the taller blond pressed his body against Naruto's; the shorter blond grabbed the back of Deidara's head and slipped his tongue in his mouth. 'No! I can't stop!' Deidara grinded his hips against Naruto's and the golden haired boy hissed at the feeling. He then broke the kiss and a string of saliva connected from both of their plump lips.

"Anh..M-More.." Naruto moaned out as their clothed erections rubbed up against each others.

"Ahhn! N-Naru…it feels good." Deidara kissed down Naruto's neck and bit down on his sensitive spot.

"Uhhh! Dei harder..Ah!" Naruto bucked his hips and Deidara grinded harder against him, letting out erotic moans as well. 'Wahh! What the hell am I doing…I can't stop?!' Naruto knew it was wrong but he was feeling so good he couldn't think straight.

"Ahhh!" Deidara put his hand down Naruto's boxers and pulled out his erection; Naruto shivered when the air hit his hard straining cock. Deidara then pulled his own erected member as well and rubbed his and Naruto's together.

"Mmm..Ah Gah! Un Ah..fuck that feels good." Deidara moaned and Naruto's breath hitched, his eyes rolled in complete pleasure as Deidara began pumping both of their cocks with his hand.

"Hnnh! Ooh..So good Dei go faster." Naruto gripped Deidara's arm and the long haired blond pumped their erections faster.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**Usami-sensei: Oh God *gasp* what will they tell their lovers T_T aw..these poor horny horny Ukes! And dont forget to review for more people LOLZ!  
**_


	13. I'll Do Anything For My Naru!

_******Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

_******A/N: A late happy birthday to **_**Uchihahahaha!_  
_**

**From: Usami-sensei ^_^  
**

* * *

_**~The Next Morning~**_

_**...  
**_

Naruto felt something tight around his waist and began waking up; he opened his eyes and looked at the sleeping blond that was snuggling next to him. He then sat up and the long haired blond still had a tight grip around his waist.

_"Ahhn! N-Naru…it feels good." "Uhhh! Dei harder..Ah!"_ His face paled when he remember what happened before they went to sleep last night.

"No no, that did not happen!" Naruto looked over at his sleeping friend and covered his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment; Deidara shifted around a little before sticking his thumb in his mouth. "Tachi…" He moaned out in his sleep.

"Oh God! I did!" The spiky haired blond screamed out and Deidara began waking up.

"Nmm..Naru?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes before letting out a yawn, he then stretched his arms up and scratched the back of his head.

"D-Dei! I'm scared!" Naruto hugged Deidara and the long haired blond cocked his eyebrow.

"Of what?" He asked drowsily. "Don't you remember what we did last night?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…so?" Deidara looked at his friend confusingly. "We cheated!" Naruto shouted.

"Well I wouldn't really see it as cheating I mean we really didn't go that far."

"Baka, cheating is cheating no matter what we did." Naruto pulled at his long hair.

"Ita! Okay calm down." Deidara got up and fixed his pajama pants.

"My underwear!" Naruto put his body under the covers, frantically looking for his boxers.

"Unn..what am I going to tell S-Sasuke wahhh!" Naruto cried, putting his boxers on; Deidara then sighed.

"Aw, Naru it's okay." Naruto came from under the covers and tears dripped down his face.

"I-It's not…I'm a cheater!" He cried. "Well if you think about it this isn't actually our fault." Deidara nodded his head. "It isn't?" Naruto sniffled.

"They have sex with us all the damn time and for them to just decide to leave for three months well they were just begging for something like this to happen. We just won't say anything." Deidara grinned and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah…it totally wasn't our fault. Besides lying is my specialty hehe!"

"That's my Naru. Just stick to the plan..this out secret." Deidara and the spiky haired blond locked pinkyes.

"Ooo SpongeBob!" Naruto crawled to the edge of the bed to be closer to the tv screen.

**_"Lets gather around the campfire And sing our campfire song Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong But it'll help if you just sing along,"_**

_**"Bum, bum, buuum..." **_Naruto jumped up on the bed and smiled at Deidara who just rolled his eyes.

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong But it'll help if you just sing along."

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song Naruto!" The blond pointed to himself and sung along. "Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E..."

"Deidara!..." Deidara yawned and pretended he didn't see what he was seeing, an actually teenager getting hype over SpongeBob.

"Good! It'll help...It'll help If you just sing along," Naruto jumped up and down on the bed. "…O Yea!" He panted and flopped down on the bed.

"You are so weird ahaha!" Deidara laughed and Naruto grinned.

"Okay I'm done." Naruto layed back on the bed, then Deidara's cell phone started ringing. Deidara grabbed it off the coffee table and flipped it open.

"Looky Itachi is calling!" The long haired blond smiled and Naruto gulped.

"Are you going to answer it?"

"Of course but promise me you won't freak out." Deidara sighed and Naruto nodded. Naruto thought he was the king of lying but in reality when he felt guilty about something he blurted it out.

"Ohayo!" Deidara answered the phoned cheerfully. "Deidara, you sound better then yesterday." Itachi sounded puzzled on the other end of the phone.

"Oh that's because I feel very relieved in more ways than one." Deidara winked at the spiky haired blond just to tease him. Naruto jumped off the bed, trying to grab Deidara's phone.

"Itachi I have to tell you something-Mfft!" Deidara covered Naruto's mouth.

"Was that Naruto?"

"Yeah, he's being weird like usual." Deidara gritted through his teeth while Naruto thrashed around; the long haired blond struggled to keep his hand on Naruto's mouth.

"No! I have to tell-Uwah!" Deidara pushed Naruto on the bed and walked into the kitchen.

"Aw, that's so sweet babe." Deidara cooed, tucking some of his long blond hair behind his ear. Naruto hit a pillow into his face, trying to contain himself from blurting out stuff.

"Yeah it's fine go back to sleep…Love you too." Deidara hung up the phone and looked at Naruto.

"Dei why don't you feel bad waaah!" Naruto cried.

"Naruto it's not that big of a deal, calm down." Deidara walked into the living room and Naruto sobbed into a pillow.

"Look all we have to is make sure we don't do it again."

"Nnn..but-"

"No matter how good it felt." Deidara had a determined look on his face.

"Yeah! No matter how good it was, it was still wrong." Naruto stated, nodding his head.

"Not even if we're thinking about it right now." They both started at each other in a sexual way for a few seconds.

"Oh this horrible I'm totally thinking about it right now!" Naruto whined.

"Well that's normal. I mean oral sex with me is amazing hehe." Deidara smirked while talking in a cocky tone.

"Dei you're not making this any better." Naruto got up off the bed and started taking the sheets off.

"I wish Sasuke was here. If he was this would have never happened Uhh!" Naruto sobbed.

"Hugs." Deidara held out his arms and Naruto ran into his embrace. "I don't want Sasuke to hate me." Naruto muttered as Deidara stroked his head.

"The truth is I feel horrible as well but sometimes joking about makes it better." Deidara mumbled and Naruto laughed.

"It's agreed then, it stays between the both of us." Naruto wiped his eyes and grinned at his best friend.

"Lets do something fun today okay!"

"Ooo let's go to the arcade!" Deidara cheered and Naruto nodded.

* * *

_**~Italy, Barcelona, Night Time There~**_

"Sasuke get out of my bed." Itachi mumbled and the younger raven groaned.

"My bed is not comfortable like yours is." Sasuke muttered.

"I've got no room." Itachi kicked his little brother off the bed and the raven grunted.

"Ita! My side hurts, why did you do that?!" Sasuke got up off the floor and limped over to his bed.

"God, so damn violent." Sasuke crawled in his bed and pulled the covers over his head.

"Be lucky I let you move your bed in my room." Itachi sat up and frowned.

"Well it's better than sleeping alone, Sakura tried sneak into my room five times already. Ugh the security here sucks I wish I was back at home."

"It's weird Naruto was trying to tell me something but I don't know what I was." Itachi rubbed his chin with a curious look on his face.

"N-Naruto, is he okay? He's not hurt is he? Oh my God I need to-"

"Sasuke shut up he's fine." Itachi said calmly and the younger Uchiha sighed. 'I know this the perfect time to call him.' Sasuke grabbed his cell phone from under his pillow and dialed his blond dobe's phone number.

* * *

_**~Japan, Tokyo~ **_

"My phone?" Naruto patted himself down after he was done getting dressed, he finally found it and gulped when he flipped it open. 'S-Sasuke?!' He suddenly felt worried and excited at the same time. He put the phone up to his ear and answered calmly.

"H-Hello?" He stammered.

"Naruto! I haven't heard your voice in so long, how's it going?" Sasuke's voice sounded cheerful and tired at the same time.

"Fine. Sasuke I miss you sooo much!" He whimpered, sitting down on his bed.

"Haha, I miss you too. I miss feeling that soft skin of yours," The raven said smoothly and Naruto blushed. "B-Baka! T-Teme don't say such embarrassing things."

"You know you love when I say that." He teased. "Sasuke how is it going over there?" Naruto sighed.

"Over here it's pretty cool I mean besides Sakura breaking into my room every night it's fine." There was a hint of laughter in the raven's voice.

"What! You didn't do anything with her did you?" Naruto panicked.

"No but I know I'll have to for the movie. It's a big steamy love scene and blah blah blah." He rolled his eyes and layed back on his pillow.

"Fuck. That sucks." The blond muttered before getting up, he was mad now. He didn't want Sasuke touching that pink haired bitch that he hated so much. 'But I honestly have no right to be mad because I….did the same.'

"Naruto!" The blond was broken out of his train of thought when the raven shouted his name. He loved hearing his name being said by the one he loved so much.

"Y-Yes?" His voice was shaky and tears dripped down from his blue orbs.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke sounded concerned and Naruto sniffled as he wiped his eyes.

"Nothing I-I'm fine." The blond choked out, his voice felt like it was caught in his throat and he couldn't tell the raven what he did.

"You're crying? Why..is it something I did?" The raven sat up quickly, his heart felt tight hearing the blond crying.

"S-Sasuke…I-"

"Naruto let's-" The long haired blond walked into the room and saw the spiky haired blond crying. Something he hated, he hated seeing his best friend cry and he felt like it was his fault this time.

"Dei…" More tears flowed down his face; Deidara walked over and grabbed the phone from the blond's hands.

"Sasuke?" Deidara already knew who was on the phone by seeing how Naruto was crying at the moment.

"Dei what are you-"

"Sasuke I took advantage of Naruto last night and I got off on it. So come back here and deal with me." Deidara shouted, his face determined and fierce; Naruto's eyes widened and he felt his heart quicken.

"Deidara…you what?!" Sasuke didn't sound angry more like hysterical.

"You heard me and Naruto was the victim so don't be mad at him." Deidara said calmly.

"Deidara you-" Deidara hung up the phone and Naruto's mouth hung open.

"Don't cry anymore Naruto." The long haired blond hugged him and Naruto was speechless. 'He…he did that for me..but why?'

"Deidara you just-"

"I'll take all the heat as long you don't cry." Deidara whispered in his ear.

"But…what about-" Deidara placed his hands on the his friend's tear stained cheeks and smiled softly. "I know Itachi will probably be really angry with me but I'll deal with him myself. I just can't stand seeing you cry, so don't."

"Deidara honestly…you're too kind." Naruto sniffled, wiping his eyes with his hands.

"Really I don't think so. I'm just being a good friend!" Deidara grinned and stood up, pulling Naruto up as well.

"Come on let's go, I should play as many games as possible because I'll be dead in two months." Deidara joked, pulling Naruto by his hand out of the room. 'He really is the best guy I know…he's willing to do anything for me but I feel like I take advantage of that.' Naruto gripped Deidara's warm hand tighter as tears dripped down his face.

* * *

**_-Flash Back-_**

_"I'll protect you always Naruto." Deidara held his hand out to Naruto who was sitting down on the ground at the playground with bruises and dirt covering his skin._

_"R-Really?" Naruto wiped his eyes and looked up at the taller kid. Deidara grinned and Naruto grabbed hold of his hand._

_"Of course you saw how I just kicked those guys butts for you hehe!" He pulled the six year old up and Naruto stumbled a little._

_"Jump on." The older boy kneeled down and Naruto jumped on his back._

_"We should hurry back to your house. Your parents are probably worried about you." He said, walking out of the playground and down the street._

_"Yeah." Naruto leaned his head on Deidara's back and smiled. _

_**-End Of Flash Back-**  
_

* * *

"Thank you Deidara." Naruto mumbled. "Anytime." Deidara nodded, showing the blond a wide grin.

**_..._**

**_~To Be Continued~_**

* * *

**__****_Review people if u want more, Ja ne! ^0^_**


	14. Sasuke Uchiha Beat Me Up?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

_**Usami-sensei: Dei-chan loves Sasuke Uchiha**  
_

_**Song: JUSTIN BIEBER/****"Never Let You Go"**  
_

* * *

_**~2 Months Later~**_

_**...**_

Naruto laid back on his pillow with ear plugs in his ears listening to a song. He moved his foot to the beat and bobbed his head; the last two months had been normal between him and Deidara but lately both of them have been very depressed.

_**'Oh, no, oh, no, oh…'**_

_**'They say that hate has been sent So let loose the talk of love (of love, of love) Before they outlaw the kiss Baby, give me one last hug There's a dream that I've been chasing Want so badly for it to be reality.' **That song blasted into his head and he thought of Sasuke, the person he knew he would probably lose soon._

_"How dare you talk to me like that." Sasuke got in the cute blond's face._

_"Teme you could at least apologize." Naruto growled back at Sasuke._

**_'And when you hold my hand And I understand that it's meant to be.'cause baby when you're with me...'_**

_"Here sit still." Sasuke sat down on the coffee table and face Naruto who was sitting on the couch. Sasuke's slender fingers pushed the spray button and the cool contents went onto Naruto's wound. Sasuke took out a peace of gauze and place it over the bruise. 'Wah! What a beauty..his eyes are so beautiful!' Sasuke was lost for words while he was staring into the blond's eyes._

_**'It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven (came by and took me to heaven) 'cause when I stare in your eyes it couldn't be better (I don't want you to go, oh no, so)'**_

_"Hurry up dude!" Uchiha came back to earth and cocked his eyebrow._

**_'Let the music blast We gonna do our dance Bring the doubters on They don't matter at all 'cause this life's too long.'_**

_"Hey babe! I bought something for you." Sasuke handed Naruto his jacket and everyone got quite._

**_'Let the music blast We gonna do our dance Bring the doubters on They don't matter at all 'cause this life's too long And this love's too strong So baby know for sure That I'll never let you go…'_**

_"Teme-?!" Sasuke picked him up like a sack of potatoes and threw him into the limo. _

**_'I got my favorite girl Not feelin, no pain, no fear Don't have a care in the world Why would I when you are here?'_**

_"It's okay though I've never met someone who's not afraid to show their true colors."_

**_'There's a moment I've been chasing And I finally caught it out on this floor.'_**

_"Say AHH!" Naruto held the smore in front of the raven's face and Sasuke bit the end of it._

_"Mmm! That's good and I don't even like sweets!" Sasuke licked his lips and Naruto grinned._

**_'Baby, there's no hesitation, no reservation By taking a chance and more, oh no, because...'_**

_"You're fever got really high while you were sleeping but don't worry I'm taking good care of you." Naruto smiled softly and ran his fingers through the raven's hair._

_"Thank you." Sasuke rested back on his pillow. His head felt like it was spinning and he was hot._

_"Just rest okay." Sasuke smiled at the blonde._

**_'It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven (came by and took me to heaven) 'cause when I stare in your eyes it couldn't be better (I don't want you to go, oh no, so)'_**

_"Haaa…" Sasuke yawned and put his arm on the other side of Naruto. Naruto looked Sasuke's hand that rested on his shoulder and then looked at the Uchiha._

_"That was so corny." Naruto laughed at the other teen._

_"Well I wanted to try it at least once." Sasuke smirked at the short blond._

_"It reminds of those lovey dovey teenage couple at the movies." Naruto chuckled._

_"Really." Sasuke ruffled the blond's hair._

_"Yeah. But I have to say this is pretty nice." Naruto leaned on the raven's chest as they relaxed in the warm water._

**_'It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven (came by and took me to heaven, girl) 'cause when i stare in your eyes it couldn't be better (I don't want you to go, oh no, so)'_**

_"Take this teme!" Naruto dropped the ball onto the table making it bounce. He then smacked it towards the raven. Sasuke did the same sending it back but it went straight passed Naruto's head and right into the wall behind the blond leaving a small creator in the wall. Naruto turned and covered his mouth, he shuddered a little thinking about the pain he would have been in if it had hit his head. Naruto walked over and picked up the ball._

_"O-Okay I guess I'm ready to start again." Naruto looked nervously at the raven and bounced the ball off the table once more. Naruto and Sasuke sent the ball flying back and forth to each other using all their strength._

_"Not bad Naruto but you'll need more strength then that to beat me!" Sasuke smirked as he sent the ball flying back to the blond._

_"Haa…ha…had enough..teme?" Naruto sweated as he caught his breath._

_"O-Of course not!" Sasuke was catching his breath as well; sweat ran down from his raven hair and down his face._

_"Then take this!" Sasuke bounced the ball and hit it towards Naruto. Naruto hit it back, Sasuke jumped to hit the ball with his full strength._

**_'Take my hand Let's just dance Watch my feet Follow me Don't be scared, Girl I'm here If you didn't know, This is love'_**

_"God, I can't believe you forgot your hat." Naruto sulked, walking next to the raven._

_"Sorry." Sasuke ran his finger through his hair and sighed._

_"I'm really sorry this date has been horrible." Sasuke held the blond's hand and Naruto blushed slightly._

_"Stop apologizing, it's making me madder." Naruto puffed out his cheeks and Sasuke pouted._

**_'Let the music blast We gonna do our dance Praise the doubters on They don't matter at all (oh, baby)'_**

_"Well that's what you sign up for when you date a pop star." Sasuke stated smugly._

_"Teme!" Naruto tried to hit the raven but Sasuke caught his hand. He then leaned in and kissed Naruto; the blond gave in and kissed back. He put his hands on the raven's face and pulled him into a deeper kiss._

**_'Cause this life's too long And this love's too strong So baby know for sure That I'll never let you go..'_**

_"Stop watching me." Sasuke cracked one eye open and looked at the blond._

_"I wasn't watching you for the hundredth time, it's just every time you wake up I just happen to be looking your way." Naruto stated._

**_So don't fear. Don't you worry about a thing. I am here, by you (I'll never let you go)'_**

_"I don't really need a hug." Naruto was trying to hold his tears back, he knew if he hugged the Uchiha he would fall apart._

_"Aw…come on." Sasuke held out his arms waiting for the blond to walk into his embrace. Naruto smiled and walked into the raven's strong arms._

_"Teme…" Naruto pulled Sasuke into a heated kiss and Sasuke's eyes widened, he was surprised, he didn't think Naruto would actually kiss him before he left. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond's waist, pulling their bodies closer together..._

_**'Don't shed a tear. Whenever you need me, I'll be here (I'll never let you go) Oh no, oh no, oh... (I'll never let you go) ****Oh no, oh no, oh... (I'll never let you go)...'**  
_

"Unn…" Naruto turned over and tears flowed from his bright blue eyes. 'Everything just sucks.' The blond sniffled and wiped his face. 'And it's about that time that Sasuke returns.' Naruto looked at the time and more tears flowed from his eyes.

* * *

_**~Dei-chan's House~**_

_**...**_

"Nii-san?" Shiro knocked on his brother's door; the blond then asked harshly, "What do you want stupid!" Shiro usually liked to make his older brother mad but right now it sounded like his brother was crying.

"…Nii-san?" The short blond opened up his brother's room door and Deidara sat up quickly with tears running down his face before quickly wiping the tears away. "Shiro get out." Deidara mumbled, throwing a pillow at his little brother.

"Aw stop crying. How am I supposed to laugh when you look so pathetic?" He pouted and his older brother glared at him. "Unnnh!" Deidara covered his face and cried harder.

"Ohh there there." His little brother patted his head hesitantly and frowned.

"Shiro stop forcing yourself," Deidara swatted his brother's hand away. "Oh come on I was just about to tell you how much you mean to me." He said cutely. He really wasn't one to be open with his feelings and could be really mean at times.

"Aw..thanks. You've never said that to me before." The long haired blond sniffled.

"Well y-you are…welcome," He said slowly before almost gagging. He then got off the bed and looked around Deidara's room.

"Tell me, how do I look?" He smiled with his hands on his hips.

"Why?" Deidara looked at him curiously.

"Because I'm going to invent something to duplicate myself and if I look ugly I don't want to look twice as ugly." He stated with a grin.

"Get out you asshole!" Deidara got up and pushed his little brother out of his room and slammed the door. "Man, even when he's sad and pitiful he's still so mean." Shiro walked away and went down stairs.

* * *

_**~The Next Day~**_

_**...**_

"Haa it feels good to be back home!" Sasuke flopped down on his bed. They were finally back home in their huge mansion and Sasuke was happy he didn't have to worry about Sakura sneaking in to room every night.

"So, what are you going to about Naruto?" Itachi leaned on the door frame with his arms folded across his chest.

"I don't know. What about you?" Sasuke cock an eyebrow and Itachi rubbed his chin.

"I was thinking a sexual punishment and some hardcore-"

"I'm going to stop you there." Sasuke put his hand up silencing his brother.

"Is that how you fix everything with Deidara?" His little brother got up and stretched before taking off his shirt. "Yeah. He didn't mean any harm and I know how much he really cares about me. I mean What do you expect we left them alone with each other for three months without sex." Itachi stated.

"He took advantage of Naruto so I'm going to hurt him." Sasuke growled inwardly.

"Ha! I will not let that happen," Itachi sent his little brother the famous Uchiha glare. "You hurt my blond I hurt yours." He said fiercely, cracking his fists.

Sasuke then gasped and said, "You wouldn't!" He looked at his brother disbelievingly. "Oh I so would." He replied seriously.

"Please Nii-san, just one punch in the face." Sasuke begged; Itachi flipped him off before leaving the room.

* * *

"Deidara get up. We have school." Naruto and Deidara laid in Naruto's bed with messy hair. Naruto nudged his best friend and the long haired blond groaned in irritation. "Can't we just skip?" He turned over and looked at the spiky haired blond.

"Boys time for school!" Kushina yelled up the steps. "If you're not going then get down here and clean up my house!" She shouted before walking out the front door to go to work.

"Your mom is so awesome." Deidara muffled in the pillow. "Uh huh." Naruto nodded still half sleep; Deidara then got up and picked up his and Naruto's clothes they threw on the floor last night because they were to lazy to put them in the hamper.

* * *

"Oh hi Sasuke-kun!" Kushina looked at the raven who just stepped out of the limo with shades on his face. She then saw Itachi Uchiha get out as well.

"Hello Kushina-san is Naruto home?" Sasuke walked up to his lover's mother. "Yes I think he and Deidara are asleep right now in his bed.' Kushina smiled brightly and Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Itachi-san it's nice to see you again." Kushina smiled softly at the older Uchiha and he bowed his head in respect.

"You as well Kushina-san, how is Minato?"

"He's fine. He happens to be on a business trip today but be sure to give him a call." She opened up her car door and got inside. "You boys have fun." They nodded and the women drove off after waving.

"Come on." Sasuke walked up the steps to Naruto's house and Itachi followed behind him. "How are you going to get in?"

"I have key." Sasuke smirked and Itachi's eyes widened. "You know, you have really stalker like tendencies." The long haired raven's eyes narrowed.

"Oh shut up." He began unlocking the door and Itachi sighed. Sasuke finally got the door open and they both walked inside, kicking off their shoes. Itachi looked around and the house was fairly big at least for three people. Sasuke took off his jacket and gulped.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke looked at his brother worriedly and Itachi nodded.

* * *

"Dude we're going to be alone whenever the Uchihas decide call it off." Deidara looked over at Naruto and the short haired blond nodded. "But hey at least we still have each other hehe!" Naruto grabbed Deidara's hand and the long haired blond sucked his teeth; They gave each other an Eskimo kiss and giggled.

"What's the worst thing we've ever said to each other?" Deidara sat up and Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Um... Oh! Remember in seventh grade when we got in that big fight."

"Oh yeah. You called me a slut and I called you a bitch and then you called me a whore." Deidara frowned, scratching his head.

"And how did that conclude?"

"I said I love and you said, love you too and then we went to go play video games." The long haired blond chuckled and Naruto nodded.

"You see nothing can break us apart because we always end up coming back to each other." Naruto tackled Deidara onto the bed and grinned when he pinned him down.

"We should go see the fireworks tomorrow!" Deidara beamed, looking at the blond on top of him.

"Yeah! Let's do that!" They fist bumped and Deidara flipped Naruto over so now he was on top.

"Deidara let me up!" Naruto thrashed around and Deidara shook his head. "-Naruto!" Sasuke kicked the door open. He and Itachi's mouth gaped when they saw Deidara pinning Naruto down.

"AAAAAHHH!" Deidara jumped off the bed and hid on the other side of it. "S-Sasuke!" Deidara blushed, seeing his idol with slightly longer hair and a new outfit on.

"S-Sasuke?!" Naruto sat up and Sasuke hurried over to him. "Are you okay? Did he rape you?!" Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke looked at him seriously.

"Um..no we were just playing." Naruto replied with an clueless expression on his face. "Deidara! I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke tried to jump over the bed but Naruto grabbed him. "B-Baka! Stop he didn't do anything!" Naruto clenched his teeth as he tried to hold Sasuke back.

"But while I wasn't here he did something." Sasuke tightened his fists and Naruto gulped. He then looked at Itachi who was whistling. "S-Sasuke- Wah!" The raven kicked Naruto off the bed by accident and the blond fell with a thud. He then grabbed hold of Deidara's shirt collar and balled his fist.

"Sasuke don't-" Itachi grabbed Naruto when he saw his little brother about to punch Deidara in the face. Sasuke quickly froze and Itachi laughed evilly; he grabbed Naruto's arm bent it behind his back.

"Ita!" Naruto screamed out. "What are you doing?!" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Let him go or I'll snap his arm like a twig." Itachi warned with a friendly smile; Naruto gulped and he struggled to get away from the older raven.

"No! Itachi don't mess this up for me." Deidara shouted, pointing his finger sternly.

"Eh?!" Naruto and Itachi looked at him shockingly. "What?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"I am about to get punched in the face by the great Sasuke Uchiha! Now come on right here," Deidara looked up at the Uchiha fiercely; Sasuke didn't see any fear in the teen's eyes, he looked prepared actually. "Wait get my good side so I can take a picture and then tweet it. Everybody will be like OMG you go hit by the Sasuke Uchih-Ita!" Sasuke pushed him onto the floor and he pouted.

"Oh come on! Why didn't you hit me?" He looked up at him with a pissed expression on his face. Naruto's forehead formed a sweet drop and Itachi sighed, letting go of the short blond.

"I have never met a fan this weird." Sasuke rubbed his temples; Deidara then got up and grabbed his fist.

"Come on! You have to hit me, I've been waiting for two months! I've always dreamed about getting the crap beat out me by the great Sasuke Uchiha and then bragging about it but no you're just going to mess this up for me the one time-Uwah!" Itachi picked the teen up and coughed awkwardly. 'He really is a masochist. I should train him properly.'

"We'll be going." He said to his little brother and Sasuke looked at Deidara oddly.

"Like I was saying, the one time I want this to happen and you had to stop I mean you could have at least gave me a lock of hair or even a spit sample or even better a-" The door slammed closed after Itachi carried to blond out of the room, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone.

"Hahhaha!" Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"What can I say, he loves Sasuke Uchiha." He looked away from the raven and sat down on his bed. 'I wonder what he's going to say?' Naruto gulped and his palms got sweaty.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**Usami-sensei: The two are finally alone...I wonder how things will turn out?..Ja Ne ^0^  
**_


	15. No, You're Not Bad At Sex?

_**********Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

**********Usami-sensei: I've taken too long to update this, please forgive me fans TT-TT The name of this fic has been changed!  
**

_**********Warnings: ItaDei Lemon ^0^**_

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke sat on the Uzumaki's bed. "Sasuke… I should tell you, but please, please promise you won't hate me." Naruto looked at him with teary baby blue eyes.

"I could never hate you. What happened?" The raven turned to face the blond. "Did he rape you?"

"No!" Naruto waved his hands, frantically. "Um.. what happened was… he just um… no we used our mouths on… each other." Naruto gulped before looking up at the raven with worried eyes; Sasuke had a stunned look on his face and the blond tightened his fists.

He knew the raven would probably yell or something. "Oh, that's all." Sasuke laced his fingers through his raven hair.

Naruto's mouth then gaped and Sasuke chuckled.

"Thank goodness, when we were shooting the movie I had to do sex scenes with Sakura so I thought that if you did the same then we would be even but now I'm actually glad nothing other than that happened." A small smile plastered the pale teen's face.

"You… you mean… you're not mad?" Naruto looked dumbfounded and the Uchiha nodded.

"Itachi kind of explained that you two were here alone and were probably really horny so I understand." Sasuke nodded, looking at the Uzumaki with soft onyx eyes.

Naruto then grinned. He was worried all for nothing. "Wait. Love scenes with Sakura ugh that's just disgusting!" The blond gagged and the raven sighed heavily.

"Yeah it was, I had to wash my mouth out at least five time after kissing her, and her perfume ugh.. it was just too strong for my nose." He shuddered.

"I hate her, if I wasn't a dude I beat her ass." Naruto gritted through his clenched teeth.

"So… should we make up for lost time?" Sasuke pushed the blond down onto the bed and the Uzumaki blushed, nodding his head.

Sasuke captured those plump lips he missed so much and Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's neck, pulling his body closer to his own.

* * *

Deidara and Itachi had arrived at the Uchiha mansion not that long ago and the blond was now in a situation he wish he wasn't in.

Itachi smirked at the sight of his lovely little blond on his knees with his legs spread wide on the Uchiha's huge king size bed; it had been like this for five minutes now but the blond still wouldn't give in.

His wrists were bound together by leather restraints and his blue eyes were blind folded; there was a small but very effective vibrator up his tight ass and to his dismay he couldn't come because of the cock ring at the base of his penis. "Aw.. Dei why are you whining, you did bring this on yourself." Itachi cooed, sitting on the bed beside the blond who was whimpering.

"Fuck you." The blond spat out.

The man then sighed and looked at the remote device in his hand, he then used his thumb to turn it up another level. "Aaaah! Gah! S-Stop.. N-nuuh!" Deidara wiggled his hips; he felt like he was going crazy; the vibrator was now more intense.

"That's not how you talk to me." Itachi muttered, trying to sound hurt. The blond gasped out moans and his hips trembled with pleasure. "You say stop but your greedy hole is clinging to that vibrator," He stood up and turned to look at the sight of a writhing Deidara. "You want my dick inside you?"

The blond shook his head, biting down on his bottom lip. "I-I Ugh.. I want to come!" He shouted; his head hung low and his blond lock draped over his face.

"Oh really?"

Deidara nodded and the man had an amused look on his face. "But I don't want you to come just yet so…" Itachi reached over by his pillow and grabbed a straw like device; Deidara heard rustling and tried to look around but all he saw was darkness because of the blind fold.

"W-what… Nhhh.. are you– doing?" He stammered out between moans; his ass wouldn't let go of the device deep inside him but his mind wanted that thing out, only because he couldn't orgasm.

"Nothing much." The man crawled on the bed before flipping the blond over onto his back with his legs still wide open. Deidara's body quivered constantly and he held his bound hands up to his chest; his long silky blond locks were damp and some strands stuck to his face while the rest were sprawled out.

He mewled as the man began pumping his cock in his fist but then he screamed out and his body tensed up when he felt something being put into his urethra. "Itai! It hurts.." He whimpered with tears streaming down his face and Itachi smiled, chillingly.

"It's fine, love." He licked his lips, pushing the straw device deeper into the hole, causing Deidara's body to twitched and spasmed. "I will give you a reward if you can make me come with your mouth, okay?" The veins on the blond's leaking penis throbbed, needing release but Itachi wouldn't let that happen so soon. The man leaned over the side of the bed and pulled something out from under it before a sly grin plastered his face.

The boy nodded and the Uchiha put something around his neck; from what it felt like it was probably a collar, he could hear the chain that was attached to it. "Now c'mon boy." He pulled the blond up by the chain onto his knees; Deidara knew what to do without the man even telling him.

He felt for the zipper on his lover's pants and unzipped them slowly but sensually; Itachi growled when the blond nipped at his member that was clothed by his boxers. "Good boy." The man patted his head which only ticked Deidara off even more.

He released the man's dick from his boxers and pumped it in his hand, he couldn't wait to have the Uchiha's cock inside him. "Tachi.. you're really excited huh? I can feel it throbbing." Deidara smirked before licking his lips and wrapping them around the huge dick.

Itachi moaned, stroking the blond's head and Deidara sucked the head of the man's cock, teasingly. "Dei, you know I wouldn't have had to do this if you were a good boy but you were very naughty." The man thrusted his hips forward and the blond gagged a little before muffling something around the man's cock.

"Deidara, what have I told you about talking with my dick in your mouth?" He thrusted into that small mouth roughly and Deidara gasped when he felt Itachi's dick hitting the back of his throat.

He then heard the blond muffle a 'sorry' before sucking harder. "Mmm… Ug… Hmm.." The boy began to hum, sending vibrations to the man's huge penis, he could taste the pre-cum hosing down his throat and bobbed his head up and down; the faster he made Itachi come the faster he would get his release.

"Mmm, Dei, I'm coming so drink it all up." He ordered and the blond pulled his mouth off so he could lick the head of the man's cock. The man then grabbed him by his hair and forced his whole member into the teen's mouth and with a grunt he came hard in the blond's warm mouth.

"Hnh! Nnm.." Deidara pulled back when the man loosened his grip on his hair and sperm shot onto his face; he could feel some dripping down from his cheeks to his lips so he licked the semen when it came near his plump pink lips.

"C-can I have my reward now?" He asked, his hips trembling. He wanted the device in his ass to stop because his body was beginning to feel boneless; he could feel his ass taking it in deeper. "Please.. I can't take this anymore." He cried and the raven sighed after panting.

"Fine, I guess you've learned your lesson." Itachi turned the boy around, facing the head broad of his bed and Deidara was now on all fours.

Itachi pumped his cock back to life and stared at Deidara while doing it; he looked so hot blind folded and crying the way he was. "Now Dei, promise me you'll never do that again." The man said, sternly and the blond gulped.

"I won't do it again, I promise!" He sobbed; the man then pushed two finger into Deidara tight hole and dug around for the vibrator, he finally grabbed it and pulled it out; he heard the blond let out a sigh of relief before opening his legs and letting his lower half sink down to the bed, opening himself up wider for Itachi's viewing pleasure.

"Well aren't you a shameless little slut." Itachi teased but the boy only panted. The Uchiha then reach his hand under the blond's flat stomach and slowly reached for his cock before removing the cock ring. "But we'll leave this in here." Deidara's head then snapped.

"B-but I don't want that there." He said, frantically; that straw like device didn't hurt but it felt weird.

Itachi slapped the teen's ass and Deidara moaned out sharply. "I want it there so no talking back." He aligned his dick with the puckered hole and Deidara wiggled his hips in anticipation but soon after teasing the small hole for a few seconds Itachi thrusted in with one sexy grunt.

"A–aaaaaaaaaaaah!" The blond arched his back, letting out keen cries.

"How does it feel hn?" Itachi gripped his small hips and sheathed his dick in the blond's tight ass; Deidara blushed a deep shade of red and sobs escaped his mouth. It felt so good he couldn't control himself, he needed this, he hadn't had this kind of pleasure in months so he was enjoying every minute of it.

"Fuck! Ooo… it feels amazing!" Deidara replied with trembling lips.

Almost growling, Itachi caught sight of his cock sliding in and out of Deidara. The puckered hole squeezed down on him every time he pulled back. "Your ass is being so greedy, Deidara." He chuckled and the blond's mouth gaped to an O shape as he let out breathy sighs and moans.

The Uchiha moaned when Deidara began thrusting back to meet his thrusts. "M-more! P-please more Gah! Tachi!" The blond begged, rocking his hips.

Itachi picked up the pace and gripped Deidara's long blond hair, forcing his head back. Deidara opened his mouth, looking into those lustful onyx eyes just wanting a kiss so the man complied, giving him a long, deep and lustful French kiss.

"Oh God! Y-yes, harder, faster!" The blue eyed teen screamed out after breaking the kiss; Itachi thrusted into his prostate over and over again so he was already on the verge of coming. He could feel the man's huge cock pulsating inside him so he clamped down on his huge member; pre-cum began to trickle from the tip of the straw like device in his cock and one of his eyes clamped shut.

It made it hard for him to orgasm. "I-I'm coming.. T-Tachi Aah!" He gasped for air as the Uchiha pounded him into the mattress at almost inhuman speed with his dick drilling into his ass.

"Come, Deidara." He ordered in a stern voice.

"Aah… Mmh… I can't– It hurts… Ooo Uhm!" He stumbled over his words; Itachi grinded into his prostate, causing him to see stars.

"Mh– Ah! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He screamed out. The straw and his semen then shot out onto the bed beneath him; Itachi came hard inside the tight heat that was milking his cock as if not to leave a single drop of semen left.

They road out their orgasms and soon collapsed on the bed.

The Uchiha let out a satisfied sigh, gripping the blond's hips and Deidara moaned, breathlessly as Itachi slowly pulled out and rolled onto his back, he was sweating and panting. His jet-black locks were damp and a few strands from his bangs stuck to his face.

Deidara's throat was sore from screaming so much so he said nothing, Itachi couldn't tell if he was sleep or just being quiet because he couldn't see his eyes; his bound wrists were trembling and his body quivered. "Deidara, you okay?" The raven asked in a concerned tone.

The blond opened his mouth to say something but his plump lips just trembled. Itachi pulled the boy close to him and took off the blind fold only to see watering blue eyes gazing at him sensually. "You want more?" He asked and the blond nodded, still panting.

"Mm…want more…" He mumbled and the Uchiha smirked.

"You're really greedy Dei, we just finished." Itachi ruffled the boy's hair and the blond held his wrists up to the man.

"You want me to take them off?"

"Uh huh." He puffed out his cheeks cutely with blushed spreading across his face. "… Please.." He breathed out.

"Fine." Itachi began undoing the leather restraints.

* * *

It was now the late afternoon.

Naruto giggled, pulling the covers up over his naked body; Sasuke laid beside him naked under the sheets as well. "I feel so relaxed now." He grinned, lacing his fingers through his golden locks.

"Did it hurt?" The raven turned on his side and the blond shook his head, no.

"Nope, it felt really good, you've gotten better at it hehe!" Naruto blushed up to his ears and Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"I thought I was always good." He muttered, slightly pissed.

"You are but most of the time it's very painful for me, but then as you keep going it starts feeling good but this time it felt good right off the bat!" Naruto chimed, looking at the pale teen who frowned.

"Well I studied." He said and the blond's blue eyes widened.

"Y-You studied?!" Naruto looked stunned and the Uchiha smiled, nodding his head.

"Usually when we do it you don't look like you're enjoying it so I needed to do a little studying and I realized I was doing it all wrong." Sasuke stated and the blond sat up before giving him a loving peck on the lips.

"And I thought sex would always painful and people just lie about it but I wrong hehe!" He beamed and the raven blushed a little.

"Dobe, don't act so happy. I'm starting to think I was really bad at making you feel good." Sasuke glared and the blond shrugged before lying back down and resting his head on the raven's pale chest.

"I love you, Sasuke." The Uzumaki was all giddy and cheerful.

"I love you too." He stroked the blond's head and Naruto smiled.

* * *

Minato finally came home from his business trip and made his way up the steps; he needed sleep, he was exhausted.

The blond haired man walked passed his son's bedroom and then stopped mid stride. "Oh Kushina said he might not have gone to school today." He mumbled, turning to face the room door.

He then turned the door handle and opened it. "Naruto I'm home." His eyes widened when he laid eyes on Naruto in bed with another _guy_?

"S-Sasuke stop aaha!" He giggled as the raven kissed his neck and tickled his flat stomach.

The two then heard a yell and sat up quickly; Naruto saw his father standing there with a gaped mouth. "D-dad?!" He had a worried look on his face and the blond haired man's face began flushing red with anger.

No he did not just catch Sasuke Uchiha in bed with his son; the both of them with hickies covering their chests and necks.

Sure his wife told him Naruto and Sasuke were going out but she didn't mention the sex part; now he was going to rip someone's head off.

"Would you like to explain to me what's going on here?" Minato rubbed his temples; Sasuke gulped and Naruto pulled the covers up to his face.

"Um… dad–" The blond started but the man put his hand up; he was going to kill the Uchiha for sure.

"No, no, don't talk. Both of you get dress and meet me down stairs." The two looked at him astonished and he shouted, "This second!" The two then flinched at the tone of voice.

"But… sir… we don't have underwear on." Sasuke stated, cautiously.

Minato then slapped his hand on his forehead and his eyebrow twitched.

No this guy did not just tell him they didn't have on under wear, meaning only one thing. Sasuke Uchiha and his son had sex.

Yup, he was defiantly going to kill the Uchiha now.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Tell me how I did on the ItaDei lemon, I was so nervous writing it. Oh no overprotective Papa Minato found out o.O**


End file.
